Bukan Upik Abu
by Acha Kim
Summary: tentang Baekhyun yeoja yatim piatu yang hidup bersama eomma dan 2 saudara tiri./perpaduan antara dongeng cinderella dan drama seri 'BBF' menghasilkan karya yang 'ancur' dan sedikit 'menghibur' (mungkin). silahkan baca!/,ChanBaek, HunBaek, HunHan , ChanLu , KrisTao, dll/'GS' for UKE/ just fiction/ review please!
1. Chapter 1

"BAEKHYUN SIAPKAN SARAPANN!"

"BAEKHYUN SIAPKAN AIR PANASKU!"

"BAEK, MANA SERAGAMKUU!"

'

'

'

Acha Kim kembali dengan sebuah karya fiksi (asli fiksi) tanpa maksud untuk menistakan cast di dalamnya.

Sebuah FF yang menggabungkan dongeng 'Cinderella' dengan serial drama 'BBF' sehingga menghasilkan cerita yang…. 'ancur' dan cukup menghibur (mungkin?)

Sebenernya aku buat ff ini gara-gara ada yang bilang aku sebaiknya bikin cerita yang keluar dari kotak (out of the box,, hehe), meski aku gag yakin ini keluar dari kotak tapi aku hanya berusaha kalau gag berhasil yeah ….. aku akan terus belajar, secara saya masih sangat amatiran soal beginian.

What Is Love akan lanjut, namun pada waktunya. So, mohon bantuan dan dukungannya dan semoga menikmati.

'

'

'

^ Bukan Upik Abuk ch1^

'

'

'

"BAEKHYUN SIAPKAN SARAPANN!"

"BAEKHYUN SIAPKAN AIR PANASKU!"

"BAEK, MANA SERAGAMKUU!"

"ck, dasar yeoja yeoja manja! Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan jika tak ada Byun Baekhyun yang cantik,manis,imut dan mempesona ini eoh?"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

"YAAAA AKU DATANG! Dasar tak sabaran"

Huhf, tadi itu teriakan eomma tiri dan eonnie-eonnie tiriku. Mereka sangat berisik jika kalian tau, ahh perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun -yeoja paling cantik, manis, imut, baik hati, rajin menabung, tidak sombong, mempunyai suara yang indah dan sangat mempesona di abad ini- oke itu sedikit berlebihan meski itu kenyataan, oops sepertinya aku tunda perkenalannya dulu karena sekarang aku harus melayni yeoja-yeoja berisik nan manja itu.

"yakk, kau tau ini jam berapa hah? Kenapa belum ada makanan disini! Bagaimana jika aku kelaparan di kantor nanti!" itu suara umma tiriku yang sekarang sedang mengomel di meja makan.

"kalau aku tak sempat masak dan kau kelaparan, kau bisa membeli di kantin 'nyonya'." Ucapku cuek dan mulai membuka kulkas untuk mengambil bahan makanan.

"aku tak suka makanan luar" jawabnya lagi, datar dan tak lupa nada angkuh yang memuakkan bagiku.

"jika begitu, kau tunggu saja dan jangan cerewet." Aku membalasnya lagi tak kalah datar.

"yakkk, dimana sopan santunmu anak kecil!"

Alhasil emosinya semakin tersulut terlebih setelahnya aku menjawabnya dengan asal .

"entahlah kemarin kutitipkan pada temanku"

"dasar anak nakal"

Aku tersenyum miring mendengar nada kesalnya yang sarat akan keputus asaan mungkin terlalu lelah meladeni ucapanku.

sambil memasak aku akan menceritakan kehidupanku. -Wanita yang tengah duduk di meja makan dengan angkuhnya- ini bernama Byun Heechul, dia eomma tiriku dan seperti dongeng-dongeng anak jaman dulu dia memang kejam tapi itu tak masalah yang aku masalahkan itu karena dia sangat cerewet kau tau sama seperti dua anaknya, ck aku juga yeoja dan aku tak seperti itu terlebih mereka sangat manja dan memperlakukan aku seperti baby sitter.

Heechul umma,,, ah ani dia bukan ummaku maksudku Heechul bekerja di salah satu perusahaan appa untuk menggantikan posisi appa yang telah lama meninggal, ahh aku jadi sedih mengingatnya. Sebenarnya Byun Siwon appaku mempunyai banyak perusahaan tapi yang diketahui Heechul hanya 1 dan itu yang ia pimpin saat ini. Heechul sangat membenciku dan yeah seperti ibu tiri dalam cerita Cinderella dia menyiksaku dan menyuruhku ini itu layaknya babu dan bahkan akan mengusirku jika sertifikat rumah ini bukan atas namaku,,, hiks…

Kkkkkkkkk jangan pikir hidupku semenderita si Cinderella itu karena aku….

Aku 'Byun Baekhyun' yeoja kuat, bahkan lebih kuat untuk melawan tiga yeoja manja itu,yeah aku selalu melawan mereka tapi tidak untuk melakukan tugas rumah karena dalam pikiranku suatu saat aku akan melakukan tugas rumah jika aku sudah menikah kelak dan aku mau menerima perlakuan mereka, yeah siapa tau dengan begitu nasibku akan seperti Cinderella dan menikah dengan pangeran impian,, hahhhhh menyenangkan sekaliiiiii….

Terdengar konyol memang, tapi kehidupan bak Cinderella ini seru menurutku terlebih aku tak pernah membiarkanku merasa tersiksa.

"CHA,,, sudah siap sarapannya 'nyonya', silahkan ambil sendiri di wajan" ucapku dengan sedikit penekanan saat mengatakan 'nyonya' bermaksut mengejek dan sebelum protes apapun terlontar,aku segera perlari ke kamar Kyungsoo, eonnie tiriku yang kedua.

'cklek'

"yaakkk kau jeoja jelek lama sekali eoh?! Kau mau aku telat sekolah hah!"

Jujur, suaranya aku akui cukup merdu meski tak semerdu suaraku tapi jika suaranya berupa teriakan itu sungguh memuakkan.

"yeah itu karena aku harus melayani nenek tua yang kelaparan tadi kau tau."

"yakkk siapa yang kau maksud nenek tua yang kelaparan heh!"

"tentu saja ibumu" ucapku enteng dan dia sudah siap meledak.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGHINA EOMMAKU YEOJA SIAL!"

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakkannya yang sudah pasti terdengar bahkah ke seluruh kompleks perumahan (?) itu, aku dengan santainya berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandinya dan membuka knop pintu dengan gerakan yang kuat anggun,,,

"Lagipula air panas akan kau dapat hanya dengan memencet tombol merah di shower 'eonnieku sayang' (dengan ekspresi ingin muntah) atau jika kurang panas aku bisa mengirimmu ke neraka, disana sangat panas asal kau tau" aku menahan tawa melihat wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus, membuat tiga yeoja manja ini meledak itu lebih menyenangkan dari pada menyiksa anak tiri asal kau tau.

"YYAAAKKKK APA KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU BYUN BAEKHYUN! PERGI ! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHMU!"

See, menyenangkan bukan? Dan sekarang yeoja terakhir dan kurasa ini sedikit susah karena dia sangat… yeah aku benci mengakuinya karena yeah dia 'sedikit' lebih cantik dariku, yeah sedikit sampai dia menjadi primadona di sekolah tapi itu karena penampilanku di sekolah tak seperti kenyataannya. kau akan tau nanti jika aku sudah berada di sekolah.

'cklek'

Aku melangkah santai masuk ke kamarnya yang bisa dibilang sangat feminim dan cantik seperti orangnya dan aku benci itu. apakah aku sudah katakan jika dia adalah primadona? Ahh aku benci mengakuinya.

Aku melihatnya yang sudah berpakaian rapi dan sedang duduk di depan meja rias, ohh lihatlah dia bahkan sudah siap berdandan rapid an sekali lagi can… ahh lupakan atau aku akan semakin menyalahkan hidup yang tak adil ini

'mengapa orang kejam ini mendapat paras dan tubuh yang sempurna?'

"hei Luhan, kau sudah siap kan? Mengapa masih memanggilku?"

Ahh apa aku sudah bilang jika aku sekarang sudah memakai seragam dan dalam mode siap berangkat sekolah? Baiklah aku sudah mengatakannya sekarang.

"kau terlalu lama Baekie dan apa? kau memanggilku apa? Luhan? Seharusnya kau memanggilku eonnie anak manis" kata Luhan masih dalam posisinya merapikan rambut pirang lurusnya yang sudah sangat rapi dan can…. Lupakan. Jangan lupakan nada angkuh yang meremehkan dari mulutnya, ck benar-benar foto copy dari ibunya.

Luhan atau Byun Luhan adalah anak pertama dari Byun Heechul dari suami terdahulu Tan Hanggeng. Dia yeoja yang cantik meski aku juga cantik. Tibuhnya tinggi semampai berbeda denganku dan Kyungsoo yang tebilang mungil. Luhan juga memiliki bakat bernyanyi dan itu artinya kita bertiga memiliki bakat bernyanyi tapi Luhan, dia juga pandai menari itulah sebabnya dia sangat popular.

Banyak namja yang mengejarnya bahkan rela menjadi kekasih gelapnya. namun Luhan dengan angkuhnya menolak semua namja itu, cih.. jual mahal sekali dia. Aku dengar dia ingin menunggu pangerannya yang akan datang dari jepang dan itu hari ini,, uuppps pantas saja dandanannya sangat berlebihan dari biasanya, tapi apa yang ia inginkan dariku? Sepertinya tak perlu ada yang diperbaiki lagi dari si 'princess'

Kulihat ia menatapku dari kacanya lalu tersenyum miring.

"kemarilah" masih datar dan angkuh, aku mendekat dan saat aku sudah tepat di belakangnya, ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

"duduk!"

Printahnya dan aku menurut dan kini aku mulai paham apa yang ia maksud saat Luhan menyisir rambutku dan membelahnya jadi dua dan mulai mengepang.

Yeah beginilah tampilanku saat di sekolah. Dengan rambut kepang 2, kaca mata meski bukan kaca mata kuda namun juga bukan kaca mata buat gaya. tanpa make up sama sekali. Mereka sering memanggilku 'Baekhyun si Nerd'

Dan Luhan akan tertawa bangga melihat hasil karyanya sedangkan aku tak pernah melawan karena aku hanya perlu belajar di sekolah, bukan untuk tebar pesona. Di sekolah tak ada yang tau jika kami bersaudara tiri, yang mereka tau aku adalah anak dari pembantu Luhan dan Kyungsoo. and well itu tak jadi masalah bagiku karena inilah aku.

'Byun Baekhyun' yeoja yang terlihat menyedihkan namun tersenyum senaang di baliknya, yeoja yang terlihat tersiksa namun melakukan apa yang ia suka, yeoja yang selalu di permalukan tapi merasa bangga akan hal yang lain… this is my life!

'

'

'

'

'

Saat ini aku tengah duduk di salah satu kursi penumpang bus. Yeah aku memang kaya meski tak ada orang yang tau tapi yahh kurasa bus lebih menyenangkan karena disini aku bisa melihat aktifitas orang-orang di pagi hari di dalam bus dan aku suka. see aku melakukan semua hal karena aku menyukainnya.

Sedangkan dua yeoja manja iu tentu saja dengan mobil pribadi mereka yang harganya berMil-Mil…

"yakkkk TAO!" teriakku kelewat ceria ketika melihat sahabatku berada di gerbang sampai semua siswa yang berada di sekitar gerbang tersebut menoleh kearahku, hanya sebentar karena setelah itu mereka mengacuhkanku ohh ingat aku si 'nerd' jadi tak akan ada yang peduli padaku.

"hai cantik!" sapaku lagi saat aku benar-benar di depan sahabatku satu-satunya _Tao. Dia tersipu mendengar sapaanku, ohh dia sungguh manis. Tao bukan yeoja nerd sepertiku bahkan dia cukup cantik di sekolah kami hanya saja dia terlalu polos.

"kau lebih cantik baek" jawabnya sambil tersenyum tulus padaku. aku tertawa mendengar pujiannya sambil melangkah memasuki area sekolah.

"bagaimana yeoja nerd sepertiku dikatakan cantik heuh?"

"jika kau melepas kaca mata dan kepanganmu, kau akan terlihat sangat cantik bahkan melebihi sang primadona Byun Luhan."

Aku terenyum mendengar nama si yeoja angkuh itu, heuh rasanya ingin ku cabik-cabik wajah sok malaikatnya itu padahal sebenarnya akulah yang malaikat. Hohohohoho….

Tak terasa kami telah berjalan di koridor kelas X, ohh sudahkah aku katakan jika Kyungsoo itu kelas XI dan Luhan kelas XII? Oke aku sudah katakan sekarang.

"TEMAN TEMAN EXO DATANG EXO DATANG!" tiba-tiba Luna si yeoja biang gossip berteriak kesetanan tepat di depanku dan seketika seluruh siswi di sekitar mendekat kearah Luna.

"apa yang kau maksud EXO anak dari pemilik sekolah ini?"

"apa yang tampan tampan dan keren itu?"

"mereka sudah kembali dari Jepang? Wahhhh aku ingin melihat mereka"

Dan beberapa tanggapan yeoja-yeoja berisik itu pun mulai bersautan hingga si biang gossip Luna pun kembali berteriak

"HUWAAAAAAAA ITU MOBIL MEREKA! AYO KESANA!" dan saat ituu juga mereka berlarian dan berjejer rapi di sisi-sisi jalan dari gerbang menuju kelas XII.

Bagai berjalan di red karpet, 4 namja tampan nan keren itu berjalan angkuh diiringi teriakan histeris dari para yeoja yang berjejer rapi di sisi kanan dan kiri jalan.

"dasar kurang kerjaan." Gumamku saat memutuskan untuk mengikuti yeoja-yeoja lebay tadi bersama Tao atas dasar penasaran.

Dan disinilah aku berdiri bersama yeoja-yeoja berisik di kanan dan kiriku, aku pun bisa menyaksikan siapa itu yang mereka sebut 'EXO'.

4 namja angkuh dengan wajah tampan dan keren and well itu biasa saja bagiku melihat namja tampan dan keren dan apa ini? Respon mereka sangat berlebihan. Lalu apa? Anak pemilik sekolah? Anaknya kan bukan pemiliknya!.

Please deh! Kualihkan pandanganku kesamping dan aku mendapati sahabatku yang bahkan sangat jarang memperhatikan seorang namja, kini yang kulihat tengah menatap penuh kagum kearah 4 namja itu atau hanya salah satunya? Aku ingin bertanya sebelum aku mendapati 4 namja 'EXO' itu berhenti di depanku dengan seorang yeoja yang menghadang mereka.

"Chanyeol sunbae aku menyukaimu,,, tolong terimalah kue ini!"

Ahh seperti de javu aku pernah melihat adegan ini disalah satu drama yang di bintangi lee minho. Dan aku yakin adegan selanjutnya adalah…..

'puk'

Tart itu mendarat mulus di wajah sang yeoja, sudah kuduga. Aku mengepalkan telapak tangannya terlebih jika dilihat lihat namja tadi yang kukira ketua geng itu wajahnya memang mirip dengan lee minho. Aku melihat di antara yeoja-yeoja di seberangku berdiri angkuh seorang Byun Luhan dengan smirk yang tercetak jelas di wajah can…nya, aku sungguh benci menyebutnya cantik (yeah ini pun terpaksa)

'

'

'

'

'

'

Hari ini terasa hambar tanpa Tao yang menemaniku ke kantin karena dia ada urusan dengan Kim seonsaengnim setelah menceritakan tentang 'EXO'.

Jangan salah paham karena Tao sendiri yang memulai menceritakan betapa dia sangat menyukai salah satu member 'EXO' yang paling tinggi dan bernama 'KRIS'. Walaupun aku tak tau siapa itu Kris yang jelas dia bukan penggemar namja yang mempermalukan -yeoja yang membawa tart- tadi.

alhasil aku hanya membeli jus strawberi tapi merk pop es yang di kemas dalam plastic setengah kilo dan di kasih sedotan warna merah (apaan sih ini?)

"bukannya dia yeoja kurang beruntung tadi?" gumamku saat melihat seorang yeoja yang tengah menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya, kelihatannya sih menangis apalagi melihat dua temannya yang mengusap lembut punggungnnya. Aku jadi perihatin meski aku sempat mengumpat bodoh pada yeoja itu yang telah menyukai namja seperti itu. cih seperti tak ada namja tampan lain saja di dunia tapi aku sedikit mengerti perasaan gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan amarah dan hasrat balas dendam pada namja tak tau diri ini beserta teman-temannya yang sok sok sok sok sok…. Aaarrrrrgggghhhh apa mereka itu F4 wanna be? Kalau begitu aku adalah geum jandi wanna be.! Uppss aku ralat, aku tak mau punya namja songong macam mereka apalagi _si kriting dengan wajah bodoh_ itu yang aku lupa namanya.

"ah kebetulan itu mereka" tanpa sadar aku menjentikkan jariku

" aku akan membalas kalian wahai berandal-berandal berkedok flower boy (?)"

4 namja itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya dengan meminum minuman kaleng masing-masing. aku berdecih melihat wajah _si kriting dengan wajah bodohnya_ yang tadi telah mempermalukan si yeoja kurang beruntung tadi. Aku berjalan cepat kearah mereka dan mulai berlari kecil dan …

"BRUKKK"

'yesssss berhasil'

Aku bersorak dalam hati melihat baju namja ini basah dengan cairan warna pink yang tadi aku minum dan yang lebih suksesnya lagi, cairan itu tak setetespun mengenaiku. Aku sedikit menyeringai sebelum aku menunjukkan keahlianku dalam…

"mi… mian sunbae aku su….sungguh tak sengaja! Aku sedang terburu-buru sunbae mianhae!"

-berAkting-

Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam dengan wajah ketakutan, karena menunduk aku jadi tak melihat wajahnya padahal aku ingin.

"YAKKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN YEOJA BABO! AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"aaaaahh" aku meringis mendapat cengkraman di daguku. Yeah namja 'kriting berwajah bodoh' itu mencengkram daduku agar mendongak. 'sial ternyata dia tinggi sekali.. atau aku yang pendek ya?'

"mian sunbae, aku sungguh menyesal" ucapku memelas, ugh ini sunguh sakit pabo!

Aku bernafas lega saat ia melepas cengkramannya dan aku menunduk kembali.

"ck, yeoja nerd sepertimu berani mencari gara-gara denganku hah!"

"sudahlah yeol, kita cuekin dia lagipula yeoja nerd seperti dia bukan tipe kita sama sekali!" aku mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara, ternyata namja berkulit hitam ahh dari mana tampannya jika kulitnya saja gelap begitu,ck.

"Kai benar yeol, tidak asik menjahili yeoja nerd seperti ini apalagi menjadikannya asisten kita, sudahlah lupakan!" kini namja yang sangaaaaatttt tinggi mirip jerapah (?) sial, aku sampai harus mendongak saat melihatnya. Lebih tinggi daripada si chan…. Chanol? Chayol? Ahh _si tiang jemuran berambut kribo dengan wajah bodohnya_. Ahh mungkin dia yang bernama Kris itu?

Pandanganku beralih ke namja yang kusebut sebagai pemimpin geng 'EXO' ini , dia Nampak berfikir sambil melihatku dari kepala sampai kaki. Aku merasa risih diperhatikan sedetuktif ini untung koridor sepi jadi hanya ada aku dan 4 namja gag jelas ini.

Aku semakin merinding melihat smirk yang tercetak di wajah bodohnya.

"Chan, apa kau gila?"

Yah mungkin dia gila wahai namja tinggi yang barusan bertanya.

"kau harus bertanggung jawab nona manis." Masih dengan smirk yang menyeramkan, namja itu berucap.

"siapa namamu?"

"baek…. Baekhyun" sumpah ini pertama kalinya ku merasa gugup, sial namja ini. aku akan membunuhmu shit!

"mulai besok,,, kau akan jadi asisten kami!"

"Chan/Yeol apa kau gila!" namja gelap dan namja tinggi berteriak bersamaan.

"kau harus stand by di depan gerbang saat kami datang atau kau akan mendapat hal yang mengerikan dalam hidupmu!"

'mwo? Apa dia sudah gila? Aku pasti sedang bermimpi eoh siapapun tampar aku! Ini namanya –senjata makan tuan arrrrgggghhh'

Aku hanya bisa melongo dan menjerit dalam hati setelah 'si namja kriting dengan wajah bodoh' itu pergi diikuti 2 temannya yang masih menggerutu, sedangkan satu lainnya?

"eoh?" aku cengo saat melihat satu kaleng minuman tersodor di hadapanku, sontak aku mendongak….

'DEG'

'omooo,,, appa!eomma! sepertinya aku menemukan pangeranku! Cinderella menemukan pangerannya,, tuhan dia tampan sekali tuhan'

"ini untuk minumanmu yang tumpah" ucapnya singkat dan meski terkesan dingin tapi…..

'omooo dia menyentuh kulitku tuhan! Oh jantungku!'

Meski -namja tampan dengan kulit seputih porselen dan wajah stoic yang mempesona- itu telah berlalu setelah menyerahkan minuman kaleng ke tanganku langsung, tapi efeknya sungguh luar biasa.

"appaaa anakmu sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang pangeran"

Aku tersadar dari gejolak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"AHAAA! Siapa nama namja itu? omo omo aku tak tau namanyaaa"

Dan seperti ada bohlam di atas kepalaku saat satu nama muncul di otakku.

"TAOOOO!"

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

To be continue,,,,,, jika….

'

'

'

Xoxoxoxoxoxo gag jelas kan? Berantakan kan? Maaf, aku hanya ingin mengutarakan apa yang ada diimajinasiku. Kalau ini cerita masih pasaran, yaaaahhh gag papa sih

Yang jelas aku akan terus menulis selama aku ingin menulis dan sedikit demi sedikit akan memperbaiki tulisanku.

Oh ya aku mau sedikit cerita tentang konser exo yang di tayangin di tipi.

Waktu wawancara yang menanyakan 'jika member exo adalah wanita, siapakah yang menjadi tipe ideal kalian?' kurang lebih kek gitu. Trus si yeol jawab 'DO' right?

Kalo menurutku dia Cuma gengsi. Sebenernya dia mau jawab Baekhyun tapi dia gengsi sekalian pengen buat Baekhyun jealous, secara mereka kan 'MTM' (Musuh Tapi Mesrah) xoxoxoxoxo…..

Gag tau aja Chanyeol, kalau di belakang Baekhyun lagi lovey dovey sama Kai. #Plakkkk (lupakan!)

Sekian dari saya. Maaf jika banyak kelebihan (cuap-cuap) ! Cerita akan dilanjut jika saya puas dengan responnya…

#pai

#saranghae! :x


	2. Chapter 2

Acha Kim kembali dengan sebuah karya fiksi (asli fiksi) tanpa maksud untuk menistakan cast di dalamnya.

Sebuah FF yang menggabungkan dongeng 'Cinderella' dengan serial drama 'BBF' sehingga menghasilkan cerita yang…. 'ancur' dan cukup menghibur (mungkin?)

Cerita ini tidak bermaksud plagiat, hanya saya mau membuat cerita yang sudah ada menjadi versi saya dengan fiksi saya sendiri. Cerita ini hanya hiburan tanpa ada maksud apa-apa.

What Is Love akan lanjut, namun pada waktunya. So, mohon bantuan dan dukungannya dan semoga menikmati.

'

'

'

^ Bukan Upik Abuk ch2^

'

'

'Srrreeeeekkkkkk'

Sinar mentari pagi menerpa wajahku sesaat setelah kubuka gorden jendela kamarku, kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma khas sang surya yang sangat kusuka serta kurentangkan kedua tanganku dan menutup mata. Eomma pernah bilang bahwa beliau suka bangun pagi untuk mengawali harinya dengan -menghirup aroma khas surya dengan kedua tangan yang direntangkan sambil menutup mata-

Beliau bilang dia selalu merasakan pelukanku dan appa saat beliau melakukan hal 'itu' hingga eomma akan bersemangat dalam menjalani harinya dan sekarang aku merasakannya, aku merasakan kehadiran appa dan eomma bersama terpaan sinar mentari seolah mereka berdua selalu melindungiku, yeah mereka sangat menyayangiku begitu pula denganku.

"cha! Hari ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan Byun Baekhyun! HWAITING!"

Aku berteriak untuk menyemangati hari ini yang kurasa akan 'sedikit' berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya karena apa?

Yeah aku akan jadi asisten 'EXO' selama seminggu. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa aku sama seperti mereka yang menggilai namja-namja tampan itu meski aku pernah memandang remeh orang-orang itu tapi setelah melihat –namja tampan dengan kulit seputih porselen serta wajah stoic yang mempesona- yang sekarang kuketahui namanya itu –setelah bertaya pada Tao- membuatku merasakan kembali apa itu 'jatuh cinta'

Meski bayangan menyebalkan tentang ketua geng itu membuatku bad mood tapi 'anything for my love'

"aissshhh Baekhyun babo kau harus sampai sekolah lebih awal demi melihat pangeranmu dan tentu saja 'melayani' nya"

Aku tersenyum geli mendengar teriakanku sendiri,, kkkkkkk rasanya aku rela menjadi pembantunya sekalipun asal bisa terus bersamanya. Jatuh cinta memang gila.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri 'sebersih-bersihnya' dan 'sewangi-wanginya' setelah itu aku berdandan yeah meski dengan dandanan seperti 'biasa' dengan rambut kepang dua dan kaca mata, heuh jika si yeoja setan bermuka malaikat –Luhan- tidak mengancam akan menyiksaku, aku tak mau berdandan seperti ini.

Heyyy siapa juga yang mau berpenampilan buruk di depan sang pujaan hati, heuh bukannya aku takut pada si 'yeoja setan bermuka malaikat' itu tapi aku pernah mencobanya –melawan perintahnya- dan tak ada yang akan menyangka jika sang primadona sungguh mengerikan, aku bergidik mengingat kejadian itu.

Kupandangi pantulan diriku di depan cermin, memutar tubuhku kesamping kanan dan kiri serta belakang.

"kau cantik Byun Baekhyun meski dengan dandanan nerd sekalipun!" pujiku pada diri sendiri. Ada yang pernah bilang 'jika bukan kita,siapa lagi yang mau muji diri kita sendiri?'

Hahahaha terdengar narsis memang tapi itu kenyataan, ahh sudahlah aku sudah siap berangkat,

"eoh jam berapakah ini?"

Aku melihat jam tangan bermotif strawberry yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku saat telingaku mendengar terikan yang cukup nyaring dari bawah, tanpa bertanya pun aku tau suara siapa itu.

"BYUUNNN BAEKHYUUUUNNNN!

'nenek tua yang yang suka teriak-teriak gag jelas yang menganggap dirinya masih 20 tahun padahal sebentar lagi dia akan menimang cucu'

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat 'nenek sihir' itu berada. Ahh ya aku lupa member tahu mereka bahwa aka nada penghuni bau di rumah ini yeah kurasa menjadi ' asisten' untuk 'EXO' itu melelahkan jadi dia tak yakin bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti hari biasa.

"ada apa?" Tanyaku cuek.

"ada apa katamu? SIAPA DIA BYUN BAEKHYUN?" teriaknya sambil menunjuk ahjumma setengah baya yang dengan santai melanjutkan acara memasaknya

"aku menyewanya untuk sementara waktu." Jawabku cuek sambil duduk di salah satu meja makan dan meminum susu strawberry yang kuyakin Lee jumma yang membuatkannya.

"siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menyewa pembantu heh!"

Nadanya mulai merendan namun dengan nada angkuh khas seorang Byun Heechul dan aku muak mendengarnya.

"aku membayar dengan uangku sendiri jadi kau tak perlu kehilangan uangmu sepeser pun!"

Kupikir dia akan marah lagi padaku namun yang kulihat dia hanya mengernyit sambil bertanya.

"dari mana kau punya uang?"

Kutunjukkan senyum meremehkan padanya, cih dia pikir sebesar apa cinta orang tuaku eoh?

"simple. Appa tak mungkin meninggalkanku bersama tiga yeoja ular tanpa 'titipan' apapun, Lee ahjumma Baekhyun berangkat! Ahjumma hanya perlu memasak dan membersihkan rumah dan ingat jangan mau jika ada yang menyuruhmu, ARRASEO!"

Dan aku pun melangkah pergi setelah mendengar jawaban Lee ahjumma plus suara gemertak gigi Byun Heechul.

"YAAAKKKK SIALAN KAU BYUN SIWOONN!"

Kuyakin dua putri kesayangannya akan bangun seketika mendengar teriakan maha dahsyat dari umma mereka dan bersyukur aku telah sampai di depan rumah siap dengan sepedah anginku.

Ini terlalu pagi untuk sampai di sekolah,so aku memutuskan untuk bersepedah dan menikmati udara pagi yang kurasa akan menambah pagiku yang menyenangkan.

Ahh aku jadi ingat kemarin saat pulang sekolah, Tao bercerita panjang lebar tentang 'EXO'. Cih padahal aku hanya ingin bertanya tentang -namja tampan dengan kulit seputih porselen serta wajah stoic yang mempesona- namun apa daya yeoja bermata panda yang ternyata fans nomer 1 EXO –Tao- itu bersikeras ingin bercerita tentang ke4 namja namja berandal berkedok flower boy kecuali satu orang yang sialnya malah di ceritakan paling akhir, jadi mau tidak mau aku harus mendengar cerita Tao secara keseluruhan.

"hahhhh,,, capek juga bersepedah tapi menyenangkan!" seruku setelah memarkir sepedahku di parkiran sekolah yang terlihat masih sepi hanya terisi beberapa sepedah motor dan jangan berharap akan ada sepedah angin lagi kecuali milikku karena yeah ini sekolah elit yang kau taulah….

'

'

'

'

'

Bukan Upik Abu

'

'

'

'

'

Author P.O.V

Suara riuh yeoja-yeoja SM high school menggema di penjuru sekolah hingga membangunkan sesosok yeoja yang terlihat tertidur di gerbang sambil terduduk. Yeoja itu yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya sebelum matanya terbelalak melihat kerumunan siswi-siswi yang tengah berjajar rapi disepanjang jalan –dari gerbang utama,parkiran, hingga koridor- .

Baekhyun segera bangkit dan bersiap di tempatnya.

"ahh mereka baru keluar dari mobil, baguslah!" gumamnya pelan tak lupa senyum yang bertengger di bibir tipis sewarna cerry itu.

Baekhyun memperhatikan gerak gerik member 'EXO' yang sudah berjejer rapi di depan mobil sport mewah masing-masing dari gerbang kecil yang menghubungkan halaman sekolah dengan gedung utama. Baekhyun jadi ingat cerita Tao kemarin.

"_**kau tau bukan? Namja yang ada di depan dengan rambut kriting dan tinggi diatas rata-rata? Namanya Park Chanyeol. Dia ada di kelas tiga saat ini, Park Chanyeol adalah pewaris tunggal Park Coorporation sekaligus pemilik saham terbesar di sekolah ini. Dia memiliki seorang kakak perempuan yang bernama Park Yura, seorang desiner terkenal dan sekarang ia tengah berkarir di Prancis. Hampir 75 persen dari yeoja di sekolah kita adalah penggemar dari 'pangeran Park'….."**_

"_**tunggu,, apa maksudmu dengan 'pangeran Park'?"**_

"_**itu panggilan dari fans Chanyeol. kau tau Park Chanyeol itu adalah captain tim basket dan saat ada pertandingannya, para fans Chanyeol akan mengibarkan bendera 5X3 meter dengan wajah Park Chanyeol dan tulisan 'pangeran Park'. Tak ada yang berani melawannya karena dia bebas mem-Bully siapapun asal dia mau."**_

_**Baekhyun membenarkan ucapan Tao yang terakhir.**_

"_**eh, bukankah dia ada di tingkat tiga? Kenapa kau tak memanggilnya Sunbae atau Oppa?"**_

"_**hehehe, inikan dibelakangnya jadi taka pa lagipula sekalipun aku kan belum pernah bercakap dengan mereka"**_

Keempat namja popular itu berjalan dengan gerakan ala sloe motion menunjukkan seberapa keren mereka, saat ini Park Chanyeol yang tengah jadi perhatian Baekhyun, entahlah dia heran.

"bagaimana namja seperti itu bisa menjadi orang terpopuler? Apakah mata mereka rabun? Bahkan Kris dan Kai lebih tampan dari –si Kriting dengan muka idiot- itu.

"_**lalu yang kedua, namanya Kim jongin. Kau tau yang berkulit tan?"**_

"_**ahh si pantat panci?" jawab baekhyun reflex**_

"_**yakkk! Jangan berkata begitu jika kau tak mau dibunuh semua pacarnya"**_

"_**what? Semua? Maksudmu….."**_

"_**yah, Kim Jongin atau sering dipanggil Kai itu adalah playboy tingkat dewa. Kai adalah anak tunggal dari pengusaha sukses Kim Jongwon dan Chef terkenal Kim Ryeowook, wajah tampan dengan kulit exotis serta harta berlimpah itu yang mebuat yeoja yeoja cantik dan sexy rela menjadi pacar simpanan Kai, sekarang dia ada di kelas memang terlihat lebih kekanakan dari member lain yang terkesan serius dan cool tapi saat menyangkut Dance, dialah juaranya!"**_

Baekhyun kini memperhatikan namja pantat panci –menurut Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah, Baekhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Kai yang melempas senyum dan kissbye ke yeoja-yeoja yang semakin berteriak histeris yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari sang leader.

Setelahnya pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada namja –tiang jemuran dengan wajah alien tampan- dan Baekhyun tersenyum lebar saat teringat semangat Tao yang menggebu-gebu ketika membicarakan namja tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut pirang –Kris.

"_**selanjutnya Kris oppa. Aaaaaahhhhhhh dia yang paling tampan!" baekhyun sampai mengentikan langkahnya sambil menutup telinganya.**_

"_**yakkkk Tao bisa gag she gag usah Lebay triple 'B' dan kenapa sekarang kau panggil Kris dengan sebutan oppa? Sedangkan tidak untuk Chanyeol dan Kai?"**_

"_**karena dia special Baek. Nama aslinya Wu yifan tapi karena wajahnya yang kebule-bulean dan sangatttt tammmpppaaaannnn kekaliiiiiii dia juga mantan ketua osis yang bahkan memiliki fans diluar sekolah dengan tinggi dan tubuh sempurnah ditambah wajah tampan idaman wanita itu bahkan Kris oppa sering menjadi cover boy untuk majalah remaja dan setiap kali Kris oppa jadi Cover boy pasti majalahnya akan terjual laris kau bisa mengcek di rumahku banyak sekali koleksi majalahnya dank au tau Kris oppa beberapa kali bahkan ditawari untuk membintangi iklan bahkan film dan drama seri …"**_

"_**TAO STOOOPPPP!" dan saat Baekhyun berteriak tepat dimuka Tao, yeoja tinggi bermata panda itupun menghentikan ocehannya yang mungkin akan berlansung hingga tiga kali puasa tiga kali lebaran (?)**_

"_**ooopz mian Baek aku tak bisa woles jika berbicara tentang Kris oppa. Kau tau dia sungguh namja paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui meskipun dia sudah kelas 3 tapi dia bahkan masih aktif di kegiatan kesiswaan dan basket ohh jangan lupakan sikap ramahnya pada siapa saja dan senyuman mematikan…."**_

_**Baekhyun memutar bola matanya bosan, kalian lihat yeoja yang terkenal pendiam dan kalem kini telah bertransformasi menjadi penyiar radio rusaak teman-teman…**_

"_**YAKKKK BYUN BAEKHYUNN KAU TAK MENDENGARKU?!" Tao berteriak didepan Baekhyun sehingga mau tak mau Baekhyun melepas headset yang entah sejak kapan terpasang manis ditelinganya.**_

"_**katanya kau mau aku menceritakan tentang EXO? Kenapa kau malah mengcuhkanku?"**_

_**Baekhyun sedikit merasa bersalah melihat teman satu-satunya ini manyun.**_

"_**mian, lagipula kau sendiri asik bercerita tentang Kris oppamu itu! aku bahkan dari awal hanya ingin tau –namja tampan berkulit seputih porselen dengan wajah stoic yang mempesona- itu."**_

_**Kini ganti Baekhyun yang mem-poutkan bibir imut sekaligus sexy miliknya, ck dua yeoja ini sungguh cute.**_

"_**maafkan aku Baek karena terlalu banyak bercerita tentang Kris oppa padahal kau tak menyukainya aku pikir kau akan tertarik juga dengan Kris oppa seperti aku ahh aniya tak boleh! Kau tak boleh menyukainya hanya aku yang boleh menyukai dan memiliki Kris oppa… "**_

"_**dan blab la bla…"**_

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun mendengus mengingat sahabat sehati sejiwanya yang benar-benar bercerita tentang Kris dari A-Z, dari musim duren sampai musim rambutan, dari dedy corbuser gondrong sampai botak lalu jadi kribo, dari ayam bertelur sampai ayam membelah diri ahh sudahlah kita akhiri narasi gaje ini sebelum Miyabi berkalung sorban….

"YAKKK YEOJA JELEK!"

Baekhyun tersentak saat telinganya menagkap suara yang sangat nyaring tepat didepan wajah mulusnya, seketika mata sipitnya melotot.

"apa kau tetap berdiri sambil bengong layaknya orang bodoh di sini atau kau akan membawakan tas-tak kami!" lagi sosok yang meneriaki Baekhyun itu berucap dengan nada khasnya –angkuh dan merendahkan-

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun sadar jika sekitarnya telah sepi meninggalkan member EXO dan dirinya, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali ,,

"ahh,, n….ne!" jawab Baekhyun tergagap dan setelahnya satu tas cukup besar dan berat terlemar kearahnya, dengan sigap Baekhyun menangkapnya –tas Chanyeol. Diikuti 2 tas lain milik Kai dan Kris.

"bawa itu sampai di kelas kita masing-masing!" perintah Chanyeol yang sudah terlebih dulu berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun yang masih kuwalahan membawa tas-tas berat 'namja berandal berkedok flower boy' tersebut.

"cih sejak kapan mereka membawa tas?" ucap Baekhyu lirih tak menyadari satu namja lagi di belakangnya yang mungkin mendengar ucapan lirihnya.

"ayo cepat susul mereka! Mereka tak suka menunggu."

'DEG'

Baekhyun menegang mendengar suara berat yang terdengar husky di telinganya, suara sexy itu? pangerannya?

"ohh kenapa aku bisa lupa jika dia masih disini? Ohh tuhan apa dia mendengan ucapanku barusan? Mati aku!" baekhyun sibuk bermonolog ria sampai ia tersadar pangerannya bahkan sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"yak, kenapa kau membawa tasmu sendiri? Kemari biar kubawakan!" ucap Baekhyun lembut setelah berlari menyamai langkahnya dengan –namja tampan berkulit seputih porselen dengan wajah stoic yang mempesona- .

"tidak perlu, lagipula aku bingung mengapa hyungdeul menyuruhku membawa tas? Dan kau terlihat kesusahan."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, meski nadanya terkesan dingin tapi kata-katanya penuh dengan perhatian dan itu sukses membuat Baekhyun melayang.

"gwaenchana, sini biar kubawa! Bukankah aku adalah asisten kalian selama seminggu ini?"

Tak lama tas itu pun berpindah tangan dengan senyum mengembang di wajah Baekhyun menghiraukan tatapan heran sang namja.

"bagaimana yeoja yang terlihat polos dan nerd seperti dia bisa berbicara selancar itu dan dia terlihat seperti gadis yang ceria" batin sang namja saat memperhatikan senyum Baekhyun.

entah mengapa muncul rasa tertarik saat melihat senyum yeoja didepannya yang membuat ia balas tersenyum kemudian melangkah menyusul teman-temannya.

"oh tuhan, apakah dia baru saja tersenyum padaku? Meski itu tipis sekali tapi dia…. " gumam Baekhyun dengan pandangan menerawang pada punggung pangerannya.

'tampaaaaaaannnnnnnnn' jeritnya dalam hati.

"_**yang terakhir namanya Oh Sehun. Ayahnya seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik Rumah Sakit terbesar yang berada di Seoul dan beberapa cabang di seluruh Asia. Dia juga anak tunggal dan satu-satunya pewaris Rumah Sakit milik ayahnya, dia satu tingkat dengan kita. Selain Rumah Sakit, kabarnya Ibu Sehun adalah pemilik beberapa panti asuhan di seluruh Korea…"**_

_**Tao sedikit mengernyit melihat sahabatnya tak sedikitpun mencela penjelasannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.**_

"_**kenapa berhenti?**_

"_**kenapa kau tak mencela penjelasanku seperti sebelumnya?"**_

"_**cukup lanjutkan ceritamu Tao" **_

_**Tao semakin dibuat bertanya mendengar nada manis yang Baekhyun lontarkan serta senyum manis yang ia berikan,terlalu malas untuk menebak-nebak alhasil Tao pun melanjutkan ceritanya.**_

"_**Sehun adalah maknae di'EXO', dia yang paling pendiam dan cuek. Meski begitu tak mengurangi pesonanya dihadapan para yeoja bahkan banyak yeoja yang rela mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri demi mendapat perhatian dari Sehun. Aku tak tau banyak tentang Sehun karena pribadinya yang sangat tertutup."**_

"_**apa Sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih?"**_

_**Tao kembali dibuat bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun,tapi toh ia tetap menjawab tanpa bertanya macam-macam.**_

"_**setauku semua member 'EXO' tidak memiliki kekasih" Tao menjawab dengan malas, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang melebarkan senyumanya.**_

"_**gomawo Tao, kau memang sahabat terbaikku chu~!"**_

'

'

'

'

'

'

_**tbc**_

_**^Bukan Upik Abu^**_

_**Terima kasih atas responnya untuk cerita gag jelas ini (seperti orangnya)…. Acha hanya ingin menuliskan khayalan Acha saja. Jika ada yang suka ya syukur jika gag juga gag papa karena ini hanya sebatas hiburan saja.**_

_**Dan mohon kritik serta saran juga komentarnya, gomawo^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Acha Kim kembali dengan sebuah karya fiksi (asli fiksi) tanpa maksud untuk menistakan cast di dalamnya.

Sebuah FF yang menggabungkan dongeng 'Cinderella' dengan serial drama 'BBF' sehingga menghasilkan cerita yang…. 'ancur' dan cukup menghibur (mungkin?)

Cerita ini tidak bermaksud plagiat, hanya saya mau membuat cerita yang sudah ada menjadi versi saya dengan fiksi saya sendiri. Cerita ini hanya hiburan tanpa ada maksud apa-apa.

What Is Love akan lanjut, namun pada waktunya. So, mohon bantuan dan dukungannya dan semoga menikmati.

'

'

'

^ Bukan Upik Abuk ch3^

'

'

'

'

'

Kurasa aku akan mencabut ucapanku bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan karena ternyata hari ini adalah hari yang saaaaannngggaaaaaaaaaattttt menyebalkan dalam hidupku –setelah kematian orang tuaku dan kedatangan nenek lampir beserta dua anak manjanya.

Berawaldari pagi saat mereka menyuruhku membawakan tas-tas mereka yang –demi koleksi celana dalam Luhan yang semua bermotif hello kitty- tidak bisa dikatakan ringan kecuali tas milik Sehun yang memang tak ada isinya, sialnya dari ke-empat kelas mereka, kelas Sehunlah yang jadi pendaratan (?) pertama perjalanan mereka dan itu sangat membuatku semakin kesal pasalnya pil semangatku (?) tak lagi bersama dengan 'Tiga berandal berkedok flower boy' ini, hiks.

Asal kalian tau sekolah ini memiliki 3 lantai, kelas satu ada di lantai 3, kelas dua ada di lantai 2 dan kelas 3 ada di lantai 1 dan itu artinya, aku harus mengantar tas-tas mereka yang super berat ini dari lantai 3 lalu berlanjut kelantai 2 kelas 2 –kelas Kai lalu terakhir ke kelas 3 di lantai satu –kelas KrisYeol dan setelah itu aku harus kembali ke kelas satu di lantai 3, coba kalian bayangkan sendiri! Dan itu masih di PAGI hari!

Kalian tau sekarang aku ada di mana? Jika ada yang menjawab 'kantin' aku akan meng-izin-kan kalian untuk memimpikan diriku mala mini….. #lupakan

Dan kesialan lagi untukku karena geng gag jelas tingkat badai topan tornado halilintar tsunami gunung meletus dan seluruh bencana di dunia itu menyuruhku membeli minuman untuk mereka ber-empat dan siapapun akan setuju denganku jika membawa empat buah minuman itu susah dilakukan jika kita hanya diciptakan Tuhan memiliki 2 tangan **o emji helloooowwww**….ahh ralat gag mau nyontek dialog sinetron ggs (gigi-gigi sempal) **omona annyeong**! Kok tambah gag jelas ya? Ahh whatever yang jelas aku kesel, sebel tingkat Dewa Wisnu Siwa Krisna Brahma dan seluruh dewa di dunia!

Untung saja kantin menyediakan nampan sehingga aku tak perlu terlalu repot untuk menenteng minuman-minuman ini apalagi si pantat panic –Kai memesan 2 minuman ck….

'BRUKKK'

'BYuuurrrr'

Aku tak tau bagaimana awalnya karena aku hanya merasakan kaki seseorang menjegal (?) kakiku dan berakhir diriku yang jatuh tersungkur dengan minuman yang bertebaran (aduh bahasa apaan ini banyak yang ngaco!). aku sedikit bersyukur bajuku hanya terkena sedikit tapi demi –mata bulat Kyungsoo yang lebih bulat dari mata kodok dan akan menjadi pengganti senter saat mata lampu- aku akan membalas siapapun yang melakukan ini padaku!

Mataku sudah memerah menahan amaran dan jariku bahkan sudah bergemertak ingin meninju siapun itu yang berani mencari gara-gara pada yeoja cantik yang pernah mendapat medali emas kejuaraan bela diri Hapkido antar sekolah se-Korea Selatan –Byun Baekhyun.

"ya Tuhan, apa kau baik-baik saja Baekhyun ah? Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, kemari aku bantu!"

Dan mataku semakin memanas saat yeoja iblis berkedok malaikat –Luhan membantuku berdiri

'cih jelas-jelas dia yang mencelakaiku! Ahh tahan Byun Baek kau sepertti tak tau kelakuan saudara 'setan' tirimu ini, tahan jika kau tak mau citramu hancur' kuatur nafasku sambil menatapnya tajam dan dia mulai ber-smirk ria, jelek sekali.

"wah lihat betapa baiknya Luhan! Padahal Baekhyun adalah pembantunya tapi Princess Luhan sangat baik padanya"

"tidak hanya wajahnya yang cantik, hati Princess Luhan juga sangat cantik"

"huwaaaaaa Luhan eonnie kau cantik sekali!"

"Princess Luhan memang cocok jadi princess SM HighSchool"

Aku mendengus mendengar teriakan dan celotehan mereka yang menjijikan, kalian hanya belum tau kelakuan asli 'Princess' kalian,cih!

"omo lihat bajumu basah dan kotor Baekhyun-ah, ayo kuantar ke Toilet!"

Aku pasrah saat yeoja ular –Luhan menarikku menuju Toilet dan tarikan itu menjadi 'penyeretan' saat kita telah berada di luar kantin.

"yakkk Luhan lepass!" aku berontak dari cengkramannya, namun dia tidak bereaksi dan benar-benar menyeretku sampai ke toilet. Aku meruntuk saat mengetahui toilet dalam keadaan sepi, yeah kurasa semua siswa di sini setuju bahwa 'makan itu no1'.

'BRUKKK'

"AWW, yak Luhan apa yang kau lakukan eoh! Kau pikir ini tak sakit dan kenapa kau tadi menjatuhkaku? Ahh untuk itu pasti kau hanya ingin mempermalukanku dan membuatmu semakin terkenal, cih dasar yeoja munafik! Menjijikan."

Ck, dia pikir dia siapa dengan seenak jidat ikan lohan membenturkan tubuh mulus nan indahku ke tembok toilet dengan tidak elitnya.!

"apa hubunganmu dengan prince?!"

Cih, apa-apaan orang ini? Apa dia sudah tak waras mengingat eomma-nya juga tak waras, bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah menanyakan hal harus kupikirkan lagi jawabannya. Prince? Siapa prince? Memangnya ada manusia yang diberi nama begitu? Jikapun ada kurasa aku tak punya teman dengan nama 'itu'.

"yakkkk yeoja jelek aku bertanya apa hubunganmu dengan prince!"

Pelan,penuh penekanan, angkuh dan sarkatik itulah yang bisa kugambarkan dari pertanyaannya itu, kurasa ini menyangkut sesuatu yang penting mengingat Luhan sangat jarang mengeluarkan emosinya didepanku karena biasanya nadanya hanya angkuh.

Biar kuingat, prince prince prince prince?

"_**besok prince-ku akan datang Kyungsoo-ya ! eonnie senang sekali akhirnya setelah setahun ini tak bertemu dengan mereka….." –Luhan **_

"_**tunggu,, apa maksudmu dengan 'pangeran Park'?"**_

"_**itu panggilan dari fans Chanyeol. kau tau Park Chanyeol …" –Tao **_

"AHAAA! Apa yang kau maksud prince itu 'EXO'?" tanyaku watados (wajah tanpa dosa) padahal baru saja aku berteriak tepat didepan muka can… nya, memangnya aku peduli?

"yakkk kenapa kau pabo sekali eoh memang siapa lagi prince kalau bukan mereka?! Tapi yang aku maksud prince adalah Chanyeol."

"MWO! Heol,, si kriting berwajah bodoh itu?! seleramu rendah sekali Lu!" ucapku sarkatik dengan nada sangat mengejek.

'PLAKKK'

"sekali lagi kau menghina mereka terutama Chanyeol, akan kurobek mulutmu Baek!" ucap luhan sarkatik setelah menamparku.

"cih, kau pikir aku takut padamu heoh!" kubalas tatapannya tak kalah tajam.

"terserah, kutanya sekali lagi. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan 'EXO'? suaranya mulai merendah meski nada angkuh –khas seorang Luhan terdengar jelas.

"tak ada, aku hanya melakukan kesalahan yang tak perlu kau tau dan berakhir mereka menghukumku dengan menjadikanku asisten mereka selama seminggu, apa itu sudah jelas 'princess'? dan kau tenang saja, sedikit pun aku tak tertarik dengan 'pangeranmu' itu!" ucapku santai dengan sedikit penekanan di beberapa kata.

"kupegang ucapanmu Baek, jika kau berani macam-macam aku akan membakar semua koleksi foto ibumu dank au akan menyesal.!"

"apa tak ada ancaman lain selain foto2 eomma? Aku bosan mendengarnya?"

Yeah itu salah satu alas an mengapa aku tak bisa membantah tugas yang mereka berikan, ke3 yeoja sial itu selalu mengancam akan membakar semua foto da barang2 kenangan eomma.

"molla, , tapi aku percaya ucapanmu bahwa mereka hanya menjadikanmu 'pembantu' karena sangat tidak mungkin mereka tertarik pada yeoja jelek sepertimu hahahahaha…. Kau memang lebih pantas jadi pembantu Byun Baek. Eoh silahkan bersihkan seragammu sendiri bye!"

Kau sudah tau tapi kenapa kau masih mengancam eoh? Bilang saja kau takut aku merebut pangeran mu eoh? Tidak terima kasih, jika yang kau maksud oh Sehun mungkin akan berbeda, dasar yeoja ular sudah kuduga kau ada hubungan dengan namja-namja sok keren itu mengingat sifat kalian sama kecuali Sehun tentu saja.

'

'

'

'

'

Bukan Upik Abu

'

'

'

'

Aku telah selesai membersihkan noda pada seragamku saat aku kembali ke kantin dan menghampiri meja anak-anak 'EXO'

"mianhamnida sunbaenim minuman kalian…."

Ucapanku terhenti saat kulihat sosok taka sing yang ikut duduk bersama mereka.

"Pabo! Kau ini idiot atau apa eoh membawa minuman saja tak bisa!"

Kualihkan pandanganku dari si yeoja ular –Luhan menjadi menunduk, itu suara Chanyeol. Sial padahal aku ingin sekali menghajarnya dengan kemampuan hapkidoku tapi jika itu kulakukan, aku takut tak bisa berdekatan lagi dengan 'EXO' atau maksudku Sehun.

"mi…mianhae sunbae. Aku akan memesankan lagi!" ucapku tergagap sambil menunduk.

"DASAR YEOJA PABO, BUKA MATAMU LEBAR LEBAR! APA KACAMATAMU KURANG BESAR SAMPAI KAU TAK MELIHAT MINUMAN DI DEPAN KAMI! Luhan sudah menggantinya, sekarang kau pesankan kali makanan cepat!" teriak chanyeol dengan suara

Aku pun segera memesan makanan mereka, ah aku tak bisa membawanya sendiri kurasa aku akan meminta bantuan Tao, pasti dia akan senang jika aku mengajaknya

'

'

'

'

"Baek, memangnya makanan sebanyak ini untuk siapa?"

"kau bantu aku saja, nanti kau lihat sendiri!"

Memang dasarnya Tao adalah yeoja pendiam jadi dia tak terlalu banyak bertanya sampai akhirnya kami sampai di meja 'EXO' bersama Luhan dan sekarang ditambah adiknya yang bermata bulat dengan tubuh yang lebih mungil dariku –Kyungsoo.

Aku segera menaruh makanan di depan mereka masing-masing, setelahnya aku melihat sahabatku Tao yang hanya terdiam dengan nampan yang masih ia pegang, mata pandanya melotot dan jangan lupakan mulutnya yang menganga lebar. Sebelum liur Tao bercampur dengan makanan, aku pun mengambil alih nampannya dan menaruhnya di meja.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MINTA BANTUAN !"

Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan Chanyeol lagi, hei tuan kriting berwajah bodoh sadarlah suaramu amat buruk apalagi jika itu berupa teriakan.!

"mi…mianhae sunbae, saya tadi kesusahan membawanya, makanan ini terlalu banyak." Ucapku sambil menunduk –lagi.

"sudahlah oppa, biarkan saja. Apa kau melihat tubuh sekecil itu mana bisa membawa semua makananmu." Ucap luhan 'sok' simpatik.

"yakkk oppa, kenapa makanannya Cuma lima? Apa tak ada sisa untukku?"

Cih, rasanya ingin aku muntah di tengah-tengah meja mereka melihat si Kyungsoo merengek manja layaknya anak TK yang minta balon bentuk trapezium (?).

"hei baby soo, kau makan denganku saja"

"uhuk"

Dan sontak aku tersedak mendengar ucapan manis si namja pantat panci –Kai kepada Kyungsoo, saat itulah Tao baru sadar dari –tidur dalam keadaan mata terbuka-nya.

"baek, gwaenchana?"

"ne, gwaenchanna."

"kenapa kau tak bilang jika makanan itu milik mereka? Kau membuatku jantungan Baek" ucap Tao sambil berbisik.

"hehe kejutan" jawabku masih dalam keadaan berbisik.

"eum,, sunbaenim apakah aku boleh pergi sekarang?" tanyaku hati-hati sambil melirik pangeranku –sehun .

"pergilah! Kau hanya meruak pemandangan!"

Cih, rasanya ingin sekali aku merobek mulutnya yang sudah lebar itu dengan pisau yang dibakar dengan api neraka,' kau pikir bisa berbuat semaumu dan berkata seenak jidat ikan Lohan karena kau anak dari pemilik saham terbesar disini eoh?! Asal kau tau tuan Park babo meski tak sebanyak sahammu, appaku juga punya saham disekolah ini, aishhh menyebalkan.' Ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu semua tapi yang aku ucapkan hanya,.

"ne, saya permisi"

Dan saat aku dan Tao akan berbalik, sebuah suara menginterupsi kami dan aku bersukur setidaknya itu bukan suara fals namja kriting dengan muka babo dan kata-kata pedas bak cabe-cabean atau malah terong dicabein –Chanyeol.

"hei, mana sopan santunmu yeoja tinggi bermata panda"

Sontak kami berbalik dan kurasakan Tao menegang, pasalnya yang bersuara adalah namja tinggi setinggi menara Eiffel dengan wajah alien dari planet yang tak ada di jajaran tata surya dengan pandangan mata tajam namun memukau (?) –Kris.

"kau datang tanpa sapaan dan pergi tanpa pamit, kau pikir dirimu siapa? Dan kau pikir kami siapa?" ucapnya lagi, kualihkan pandanganku ke yang lain. KaiSoo cuek dan memilih asik dengan dunianya, namja putih pujaan hatiku oh Sehun hanya meneruskan makannya, Kris menatap Tao tajam sedangkan dua yang lain menatapku dengan tatapan yang errrrr molla namun aku berusaha cuek dengan menatap Tao-Kris bergantian.

"mi….mianhae Sunbaenim! A…aku "

"siapa namamu?" Tanya Kris menyela ucapan Tao yang tergagap.

"Tao, Hwang Zitao imnida. Maaf atas ketidak sopananku." Jawab Tao yang masih menunduk., kulihat Kris tersenyum atau menyeringai? Molla.

"kau manis dan cantik Tao, jangan terlalu dekat dengan Baekhyun jika kau tak ingin tertular "

Mwo? Aku melotot –meski mataku tak akan pernah terlihat bulat seperti kyungsoo- mendengar ucapan Kris barusan dan dilanjutkan dengan tawa mereka semua kecuali Sehun yang masih asik dengan makanannya, anak itu kenapa makanannya tak habis-habis sih?.

Apa-apaan si muka alien itu mengatakan aku jelek? Aish, kalian tak tau saja asliku, jika kalian tau jangan salahkan aku jika kalian akan jatuh cinta padaku dan aku semakin geram melihat Tao sahabatku tersenyum tipis dengan wajah merona,, aaarrrgggghhhhhhh bunuh saja aku!

Hari ini benar-benar menyebalkannn!

'

'

'

'

'

'

Bukan Upik Abu

'

'

'

'

'

Sial sial sial sial,,,, ini semua karena 'EXO', aku tak sempat makan waktu istirahat dan sekarang aku kelaparan ya Allah apa salah baim ya Allah (ngaco)..

aku benaar-benar tak focus dengan pelajaran wahai Cho sonsaengnim, dan aku hanya menunggu sampai Cho saem mengusirku dari kelasnya,,,,,….

'

'

'

'

Dan disinilah aku, berakhir di atap sekolah, seperti di drama-drama atau cerita fiksi lainnya atap sekolah masih jadi favorit untuk menenangkan diri dari pada harus pergi ke toilet (?), aku mekilih tempat ini karena kebetulan sepi (ya ya lah ini kan masih jam pelajaran) ditambah suasana yang mendung jadi gag panas (ya iyalah namanya mendung ya gag panas. Jidat lu kali panas)…

Aku berdiri tepat di tepi bangunan dan melihat kebawah dari pagar pembatas, indah sekali kota jika dilihat dari sini berbanding terbalik dengan perasaanku saat ini. Kacau kalau kata author sih 'ngenes' atau bahasa 4L4Ynya katanya 'galau' tapi aku gag boleh ngikutin karena 4L4y itu gag keren (apa sih)..

Misalnya aku teriak disini, gag bakal ada yang nimpuk kan? Gag akan ada yang dengar juga.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH EXO FUCK YOU!"

Hahhh hahhh hahhh nafasku memburu sambil menggenggam pagar pembatas.

'bukkk'

"upss, suara apa itu?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku kearah asal suara yang seperti kardus jatuh, aku berjalan mendekat sepertinya suaranya berasal dari tumpukan kardus bekas.

Saat aku sudah berada di depan tumpukan kardus yang sebatas perutku itu, aku menengok ke balik tumpukan kardus tersebut dan alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat 'pangeran dengan kulit seputih porselen dan wajah stoic yang mempesona' tengah mengucek matanya yang tampak baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya.

Mulutku menganga, mataku melebar meski tak selebar mata kodok Kyungsoo. Mata kita saling berpandangan dan saat itulah aku berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu –atap sekolah.

Aku terus berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor sepi dengan beberapa ruang klub di sisi kanan-kirinya, aku berhenti tepat di depan ruang music. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku suka music dan suaraku indah?

Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki ruangan yang penuh dengan alat music itu, kurasa music dapat menghibur hariku yang tengah panas. Ohh aku berharap Sehun belum sempat melihat wajahku, kuharap dia tidak mendengar teriakan bodohku, Tuhan kumohon !

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah grand piano putih yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, segera kuhempaskan pantat indahku di kursi yang tersedia di depan piano. Setelah itu aku mulai menekan tuts tuts piano itu dengan beberapa nada yang ku rangkai indah sehingga menghasilkan sebuah alunan music yang menenangkan (lebih ke lulabi sie)…..

(dengerin aja lagunya Yesung, its has to be you)

'sial, kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya? Kulit putihnya, wajah dinginnya, suara beratnya, senyuman tipisnya dan masih tampak jelas diingatanku saat melihatnya baru bangun tidur dengan mata sayu dan rambut acak-acakan yang menambah kesan keren dapanya'

Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Sehun sedangkan tanganku dan mulutku melantunkan lagu Yesung oppa –salah satu member boyband super junior yang memiliki kepala yang tidak bisa dibilang junior (?)- yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala.

Saat sudah ada dipertengahan lagu tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah mendekat menuju ruangan ini, tanpa pikir panjang aku segera bersembunyi di dalam sebuah lemari besar di pojokan ruang music, sebenarnya aku tak tau kenapa aku bersembunyi tapi otakku memerintahkanku untuk bersembunyi.

Dan benar saja, ternyata yang masuk adalah Sehun. Tanpa sadar aku menghela nafas, untuk saat ini aku tak berani bertatap muka dengannya.

Aku memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya di celah Lemari, kulihat dia mengambil sebuah biola dan memainkannya. Aku tersentak mendengar permainan biolanya yang sungguh indah dan elegan namun yang membuatku kaget bukan permainannya yang memukau namun lagu yang ia bawakan. meski tanpa bernyanyi, mendengar nadanya saja aku tau bahwa itu adalah lagu dari Yesung oppa Its Has to Be You, lagu yang barusan aku bawakan.

"sampai kaan kau akan bersembunyi disana?!"

'deg'

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya, bahkan aku baru sadar bahwa lagunya telah berakhir dan sekarang diaa… dia menatapku atau lebih tepatnya menatap lemari besar ini.

"apa kau menunggu aku keluar dari sini eoh? Lalu bagaimana jika aku tetap disini? Kau mau mati kehabisan nafas nona Byun!"

'deg'

'sial, benar dia menemukanku! Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus keluar atau jadi pengecut sejati? Tapi bagaimana jika dia menanyakan mengapa aku berteriak tadi? Lalu bagaimana jika aku mati jantungan karena berbicara berdua saja dengannya? Ohh aku terlalu berlebihan'

Akhirnya aku membuka pintu lemari itu, kulihat Sehun yang memandangku datar.

"ba…..bagaimana sunbae tau?"

Ck,kenapa pertanyaan bodoh itu yang keluar? Setidaknya kau harus berucap annyeong atau hai atau apa kek,,,

"apa yang kau lakukn disana?" tanyanya tanpa menggubris pertanyaan –bodoh- awalku.

"a…aku…." Ucapku tergagap, asal kalian tau bahwa saat ini jantungku sudah berontak ingin keluar dan perutku tiba-tiba mules juga pantatku yang menahan kentut (?), gejala apakah ini?

"aku mendengar seseorang memainkan piano dan bernyanyi, namun saat aku masuk ternyata tak ada seorangpun. Saat ditengah permainanku aku punya firasat kau ada di dalam lemari itu."

Aku hanya bisa menunduk mendengar ucapan datarnya, aku bahkan seperti seseorang yang ketahuan mencuri sandal swallow yang habis dipakai salah satu member boyband korea.

"ma…maaf" cicitku pelan.

"pabo!"

Aku mendongak setelah mendengar umpatannya yang eeerrrrr 'kasar'. Aku memberikan tatapan tak terimaku.

"kau pikir kata apa yang cocok untuk orang yang teriak-teriak gag jelas di atap sekolah sambil mengumpat orang-orang yang menyebalkan menurutnya….!"

'deg' thu kan bener,,,, hiks matilah aku dan reputasiku dimata pangeran impianku…

"lalu kata apa juga yang bisa menggambarkan tinggah konyolmu barusan? Bukankah ini tempat umum untuk siswi? Kenapa kau seperti seorang penusup?" Sehun mengakhiri ucapannya dan aku kembali menunduk.

"soal teriakan tadi,, aku minta maaf. Aku tak bermaksud mengumpat kalian, aku hanya sebal dengan Chanyeol sunbae dan soal aku bersembunyi tadi karena aku gugup dan…"

Aku kehabisan kata-kata dan sedikit meruntuk karena entah kenapa nada yang kugunakan tadi lebih ke 'manja'

"kau benar, Chanyeol hyung itu menyebalkan. Tapi yeoja semanis kamu tak pantas mengumpat orang lain."

'deg'

Ohhh 1 jam saja berdua dengannya, mungkin aku sudah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ini baru beberapa menit dan aku sudah beberapa kali terkena 'elektric shock'…. Apa dia bilang? Aku manis? Ohh kuyakin ini pipi cabi namun sexy milikku sudah merah merona atau bahakan seluruh wajah putihku memerah? Pasti aku akan semakin terliht manis, omo omo omo Sehun bilang aku 'MANISS'…. Kaca mana kaca!

"dan suaramu tadi,,, sungguh merdu. Aku berharap suatu hari kau mau bernyanyi untukku!"

Aku membeku, dia baru saja melontarkan pujian yang begitu membuatku terbang dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang barusan mengacak rambutku pelan bahkan aku tak sadar bahwa dirinya sekarang sudah tak berada di ruangan ini lagi,,, sepertinya mala mini aku akan bermimpi indah.

Kurasa seminggu kedepan tak seburuk apa yang aku bayangkan saat di kantin tadi…

'

'

'

'

'

Tbc…

'

'

'

Xoxoxo, maaf Chanbaeknya belom keluar dan kayaknya alurnya lambat yaaa? Entar kalau chanbaeknya udah keluar, mungkin alurnya akan sedikit cepat tapi Acha udah kasih little hunbaek moment disini.

Big thank buat kalian yang udah review dan baca ff gajebo ini, mungkin Chap depan Acha akan balesin review kalian, cz sekarang mevet, hehe… jadi kalian tanyain aja segala yang ada di isi otak kalian tentang ff ini,oke! Request juga boleh….

So, Review juseo!


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun masih tepaku setelah kepergian Sehun, namun tak lama setelahnya sang yeoja nerd –menurut teman-temannya itu malah jingkrak jingkrak tak tentu arah sambil berteriak tak jelas bahkan ia masih tersenyum di jam sekolah yang tersisa membuat Tao beberapa kali mengecek suhu tubuhnya khawatir jika sahabatnya mengalami gejala gila mendadak.

Hal itu membuat 'EXO' minus Sehun –yang entah kemana- terheran melihat 'asisten' sementara mereka yang tampak senang sekali padahal pada jam istirahat tadi wajahnya tampak kusut. Chanyeol yang memang menjadikan Baekhyun incarannya (?) merasa geram karena melihat wajah bahagia Baekhyun dan ingin mengahapus senyum itu menjadi wajah penuh derita atau jika perlu menangis.

'duk'

Karena sibuk tersenyum (?), Baekhyun tak menyadari seseorang –atau tepatnya tiga orang- didepannya sehingga kepala Baekhyun terbentur dengan dada salah satu namja di depannya.

"aww" ringisnya pelan sambil mendongak dan terkejut bukan main saat namja yang ia tabrak adalah namja yang sangat tidak ingin Baekhyun temui saat ini.

Baekhyun P.O.V

"sepertinya Chanyeol hyung memang perlu memberikan yeoja cupu ini kaca mata baru yang lebih besar" suara si pantat panci, yah aku tau namanya Kim Jongin atau Kai tapi jujur aku lebih suka memanggilnya pantat panci, itu lebih terdengar … eum? 'special'.

"ma….maaf sunbae. Saya tidak sengaja" ucapku sambil menunduk, bukannya takut hanya saja kalian tau kan ini hanya acting ingat 'acting', kurasa suatu hari nanti aku ingin jadi seorang aktris, xoxoxoxoxo…

"hei bisakah kau sopan sedikit culun, tatap lawan bicaramu! Apa kau tak punya orang tua yang mengajarkanmu sopan santun!"

Sontak aku mengangkat wajahku, sungguh aku tak terima namja tiang bendera SD berwajah alien –Kris menghinaku dengan membawa nama orang tuaku, aku menatanya tajam dan meski sebentar tapi aku melihat wajah shock dan ketakutannya namun tak lama karena aku segera mengubah ekspresiku seperti biasa.

"sekali lagi maaf, saya tidak melihat jalan tadi." Kali ini aku berucap sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kini tengah memasang wajah datarnya. Ohh ayolah aku hanya tak sengaja menabraknya dan itupun tak sakit malahan aku yang merasa sedikit pening. Hanya orang gila yang akan mempermasalahkan hal ini.

Dan sialnya aku lupa jika ketiga orang ini memang 'gila'.

"pulang sekolah kau harus menemaniku!" satu kalimat datar dari mulut namja kriting itu membuatku terkejut.

"a..apa maksutmu sunbae?"

"sedikit hukuman untukmu, aku menambah jam kerjamu sebagai asistenku. Kalian berdua pulanglah dulu, aku akan membawa yeoja ini."ucapannya bagai perintah, padahal kata Tao yang paling tua adalah Kris tapi si Kriting berwajah idiot ini seolah menjadi yang sangat berkuasa, dia pikir dia Tuhan? Huh, menyebalkan.

"baiklah hyung, selamat bersenang-senang! Buat neraka untuk yeoja cupu ini untuk hari ini!" ujar sang pantat panci seraya berlari kecil menuju parkiran setelah sebelumnya menjambak rambutku –meski setelahnya dia hampir terjatuh saat merasakan lembutnya rambutku, huh rasakan-.

"sebelum Chanyeol membawamu, berikan aku nomor ponsel temanmu kemarin."

Aku menatap Kris penuh Tanya,

"maksud sunbae, Tao?"

"tentu saja, seperti kau punya teman yang lain saja"

Rasanya ingin sekali aku melemparnya ke galaksi tetangganya bimasakti dan bertemu teman-teman aliennya yang lain dan hilang dari bumi yang aman tentram sebelum alien-alien seperti si tiang bendera SD ini. Ahh untuk mereka tak melihat tanganku yang sudah bergemertak ingin kupatahkan rahang namja super tinggi di depanku ini.

"hei, aku bertanya nomor posel temanmu bukan menyuruhmu jadi patung dadakan!"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara –menyebalkan- itu lagi, aku mengerjap beberapa kali.

"maaf tapi aku tidak memiliki ponsel." Kemudian aku menunduk. Bohong jika aku tak memiliki ponsel, bahkan ponselku tak kalah bagus dengan milik Chanyeol –mungkin-, tapi siapa juga yang mau memberikan nomor ponsel sahabat baikku pada brandal berkedok flower boy dengan wajah alien meski sayangnya banyak yeoja yang menganggapnya tampan atau yeoja-yeoja itu katarak? (jika memang benar, berarti authorya juga donk?hahaha).

"aku memang tau kau miskin, tapi aku baru tau selain miskin kau juga primitive. Sebenarnya kau ini tarzan atau apa? Sudahlah hyung kau pergilah, mintalah langsung pada gadis itu besok!" kalimat pertama Chanyeol setelah bermenit=menit berlalu dan jujur aku jauh lebih suka jika dia diam jika yang bisa dia ucapkan hanya kata-kata hinaan.

Tanpa sepatah katapun, akhirnya Kris berlalu menuju mobilnya.

"ikuti aku!" singkat,penuh penekanan, dan perintah. Tanpa berani bertanya –meski aku ingin- aku mengkuti Chanyeol dibelakangnya. Kemana manusia aneh ini akan membawaku? Hahhhhhh hari yang panjang!

'

'

'

'

#other side

Author P.O.V

"kulihat kau cukup akrab dengan Baekhyun. Apa kalian ada hubungan?"

Tampak dua orang namja dan yeoja tengah duduk santai di salah satu kursi taman. Sang namja mendongak setelah sang yeoja bertanya padanya.

"apa kau cemburu?" Tanya balik sang namja.

"tidak. Kau tau pasti aku mencintai Chanyeol, aku hanya tak suka melihatmu dengannya. Aku tak menyukainya kau tau." Ucap sang yeoja kembali dengan nada angkuh-sinisnya.

"karena dia pembantumu? Kurasa Chanyeol tertarik padanya, sebaiknya kau menyerah Lu karena sampai kapanpun Chanyeol hyung tak akan menyukaimu." Ucap sang namja dengan senyum getir.

"Chanyeol hanya ingin bermain-main dengannya Sehun-ah, aku tau persis tipe Chanyeol dan itu bukan Baekhyun sama sekali. Dan maaf sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyerah soal Chanyeol.

"menyerahlah dan liat yang ada di depanmu Luhan. Aku bahkan menerima sifat aslimu yang tak diketahui semua orang yang mungkin akan membencimu jika mereka tau kau yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tetap di sisimu dan mencintaimu apa adanya Lu." Namja itu –Sehun- berucap dengan wajah penuh harap meski masih kental sekali stoic face khas dia.

Luhan mencibir.

"hei, panggil aku noona! Dari awal aku sudah mengaggapmu sebagai adikku dan aku hanya mencintai Chanyeol, lebih baik kau mencari gadis lain saja asal bukan Baekhyun dan terima kasih karena masih mau menerimaku apa adanya" ucap Luhan terakhir kali sebelum ia bangkit dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terpaku di sana, namun tak lama karena setelahnya ia berdiri dan bersiap menuju parkiran.

Tak sengaja ia melihat seorang yeoja yang sedang menunduk di depan 3 orang namja yang amat Sehun kenal, ia tersenyum tipis melihat adegan saat seorang namja hitam yang menjambak satu kepangan sang yeoja kemudian berlari.

"mereka benar-benar menikmati permainan mereka. …. Jika diperhatikan, yeoja bernama Baekhyun itu cukup menarik, suaranya juga indah. Ahh sayang Chanyeol hyung sudah menjadikannya incaran"

Dan setelah itu Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya menuju parkiran.

'

'

'

'

'

'

Aku tak mengerti mengapa si wajah idiot –Chanyeol ini malah membawaku ke sebuah rumah makan, ahh tak akan pernah bermimpi jika setan ini berniat mau mentraktirku karena memang itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi kosong dipojokan dekat jendela kaca yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah taman kecil milik rumah makan ini sendiri, aku pun ikut mendudukan pantatku di kursi yang bersebrangan dengan Chanyeol.

"apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaannya, hei apa dia mengalami amnesia dadakan? Dia yang membawaku kesini dan sekarang dia bertanya apa yang kulakukan disini? Ohh aku lupa dia memang gila.

"apa maksudmu sunbae?" tanyaku akhirnya karena tak tahan dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menyebalkan itu.

"pesankan aku makanan yeoja babo! Kau pikir aku kesini untuk apa?!"

Untung saja rumah makan ini sedikit ramai karena memang ini jam makan siang dan mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sehingga tak menghiraukan teriakan ssi idiot ini barusan. Cih dia pikir aku dukun bisa tau isi pikirannya? Dasar bodoh siapa yang bodoh disini eoh?!

"maaf sunbae, akan saya pesankan!"

Dan aku pun segera beranjak untuk memesan makanan, aku heran orang sekaya dia mau makan di tempat yang bisa dibilang 'sederhana' ini bukannya memilih restoran bintang lima yang aku yakin dia cukup mampu. Dasar aneh.

Aku tak perlu bertanya apa makanan yang ia pesan karena rumah makan ini khusus menyediakan menu sushi.

Aku kembali dengan membawa sepiring sushi dan segelas jus jeruk dan meletakkannya di depan Chanyeol. Selang beberapa detik dia tak kunjung menyentuh makanannya dan hanya memperhatikan makanan tersebut, sedangkan aku sendiri masih berdiri bingung apa ada yang salah lagi?

"kenapa Cuma satu?" tanyanya sambil mendongak menatapku.

'mwo? Sebenarnya berapa porsi makan dia?' batinku.

"aku tak suka makan sendirian apalagi jika ada yang memperhatikanku makan. Jadi pesanlah satu lagi untukmu dan temani aku makan. Jangan banyak berpikir dan cepat lakukan atau kau akan memesan."

"ba…baik"

Aku segera kembali memesan satu porsi sushi lagi untukku, tak mau berlama-lama karena entah mengapa aku merasa ucapannya tadi bukan untuk diabaikan –meski biasanya juga aku tak pernah membantah perkataan atau perintahnya.

Tapi kali ini aku heran kenapa dia seperti berbaik hati padaku? Sulit dipercaya –seorang Park Chanyeol yang 'katanya' paling tampan dan paling kaya namun sayangnya sombong, angkuh, galak, dan tak berperikemanusiaan- benar benar mentraktirku makan, sebuah keajaiban bukan.

Tak mau berlama-lama aku segera kembali setelah mendapat apa yang kupesan, dan memakan sushiku setelah Chanyeol melahap satu suapan.

Ternyata rasa sushi ini sangat enak, hemmm bisa jadi menu baru untuk sarapanku dan 3 yeoja berisik di rumah xixixi..

"jangan salah paham dulu, aku mentraktirmu agar kau punya tenaga untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku. Tugasku sangat banyak aku malas mengerjakannya."

Sontak aku menghentikan kunyahanku dan menahan napas, apa dia bilang tadi? Cih seharusnya dari awal aku tak langsung percaya bahwa setan satu ini mau mengeluarkan uangnya secara Cuma-Cuma untukku, dasar Baekhyun babo! Kau dibodohi.

"ta…tapi sunbae. Mana bisa aku mengerjakan tugas kelas tiga? Aku kan masih…"

"kau mau melawan eoh!"

Aku terdiam saat ia membentakku dan melotot dengan mata bulatnya, cih ingin rasanya ku mencongkel matanya itu, sama seperti mata Kyungsoo dan aku membencinya karena aku tak memiliki mata bulat seperti mereka T.T

"ba…. Baiklah sunbae." Dan jawaban itu akan menjadi neraka baruku karena setelahnya dia memberikan tasnya yang super berat padaku dan asal kalian tau isi tasnya itulah seluruh tugasnya, omoo aku harus begadang rupanya.

'

'

'

'

'

Aku sampai di rumah saat matahari tak tampak lagi oleh mataku dan ini artinya hari sudah hampir malam. Terima kasih untuk Park Chanyeol yang menyuruhku menemaninya belanja dan ohhh tuhan –demi bokong Kyungsoo yang aku akui sangat sexy meski badannya lebih mungil dariku- dia ini namja apa yeoja? Belanjaannya bejibun apa saja yang ia lihat meski ia tak butuh, dia beli dan parahnya aku yang membawa semua belanjaannya., hei apa kata dunia? Hei seharusnya aku yang belanja dan dia yang membawakan belanjaanku seperti sepasang kekasih lainnya bukan malah dia yang belanja gila-gilaan bahkan melebihi Luhan dan Kyungsoo saat belanja. Wait, apa tadi aku bilang kekasih ? lupakan, mungkin aku tak sadar karena terlalu esmoni eh es doger eh salah es campur eh apa sih ahh ya 'emosi'.

Tapi entah perasaanku saja atau tidak, sepertinya dia tidak dalam mood yang baik dan dia hanya melampiaskannya padaku tapi kenapa? Apa dia punya masalah? Tapi apa peduliku?

Seperti saat di mall tadi, tiba-tiba dia memperhatikan sebuah sort dress lengan pendek selutut dengan warna Pink yang sangat indah menurutku. Tapi yang membuatku heran dia hanya menatap gaun itu lama tanpa menyentuhnya atau berniat membelinya dan berlalu meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah beberapa menit dengan wajah yang entahlah aku juga kurang mengerti.

Aku juga sempat kesal karena dipermalukan di tempat umum olehnya.

#flashback

'

"sunbae, ini terlalu berat."

Aku mempout bibirku saat dia tak merespon keluhanku, sampai saat dia menambah satu baju lagi yang lebih tinggi sedangkan sekarang kedua tanganku membawa tumpukan kain yang hampir menutupi wajahku.

Tiba-tiba keseimbanganku menghilang dan aku tak sadar ada seseorang didepanku dan aku mebraknya.

"aww!" teriak kami bersamaan, sialnya dia seorang namja dan posisi kita adalah aku tengkurap diatas tubuhnya yang telentang, owh apa ini?

"ahh maafkan saya!"

"awww!"

Oops sial sial sial,,, saat aku akan berdiri tanpa sengaja lututku menekan daerah selangkangannya tanpa sengaja dan membuat namja yang sialnya tampan itu berteriak kesakitan.

Aku terus meminta maaf pada namja itu yang masih meringis merasakan sakit diselakangannya. Dan setelah itu dia memarahiku habis-habisan, parahnya saat itu mall sedang ramai dan kami menjadi tontonan gratis dadakan.

Lalu Chanyeol? Rasanya aku ingin menonjok muka bodohnya –yang semakin tampak bodoh saat menertawakanku- dengan sarung tinju berduri, semakin sebal saat dia mengeluh sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Dasar setan.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat melihat dia tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya tertawa. Bukankah kata Tao, selama ini dia satu-satunya orang –yang pernah Tao temui- yang tiidak pernah tertawa? Yah walaupun aku senang melihat tawanya, tapi tetap saja aku tidak rela jika dia menertawaiku. Eitss, apa aku bilang senang melihat tawanya? Ahh lupakan, aku pasti sudah gila jika menyukainya.

Flashback end

\'

'

'

'

'

Meskipun setelah itu dia terus menertawaiku tapi untungnya dia mau mengantarku sampai rumah dan kembali memasang wajahnya tadi sebelum kejadian menyebalkan di mall. Jelek sekali.

Aku segera masuk setelah mobil Chanyeol sudah meninggalkan rumahku setelah sebelumnya tak lupa ak berterima kasih.

Aku memasuki rumahku dengan wajah datar, kulihat Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Heechul umma sedang menonton TV di ruang tengan. menghiraukan mereka, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar sebelum suara Heechul umma menginterupsiku.

"darimana saja kau anak nakal!"

Aku mengernyit mendengar pertanyaanya, sejak kapan dia peduli jam pulangku?

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu? jika kalian lapar, bukankah ahjumma sudah memasakkan makanan untuk kalian dan membersihkan rumah. Jadi kurasa kalian tak membantuku."

"bicaralah yang sopan Baekhyun, kita lebih tua darimu!"

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan sinis si mungil dengan mulut cabe –Kyungsoo.

"sudahlah aku lelah, jangan menggangguku!"

"apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan Chanyeol sampai kau merasa lelah?!"

Rendah,penuh penekanan dan dingin.. karakter Luhan. Aku menoleh kearahnya yang ternyata sudah berada di depanku.

"dari mana kau tau?" tanyaku datar.

"lagipula itu bukan urusanmu…" lanjutku, aku baru akan berlalu saat tangannya menahan pergelanganku.

"apa kau bercinta dengannya? Apa kau memberikaan tubuhmu untuk menarik perhatiannya? Yeoja sepertimu tak akan menarik perhatian Chanyeol, makanya kau merayunya atau malah memberikan tubuhmu untuk menjadikan dia milikmu lalu…"

'PLAKK'

Telingaku sudah pnas mendengar kata-kata menjijikkan yang Luhan katakana sampai akhirnya aku mendaratkan tamparanku pada pipi mulusnya. Apa-apaan dia? Aku tau dia menyukai bahkan mencintai Chanyeol, dan aku? Meski kau memberikan dia padaku secara Cuma-Cuma, aku tak akan sudi menerimanya. Dasar bodoh!

"YAKKKK YEOJA SIAL APA YANG KAU LALUKAN! Luhannie kau baik-baik saja nak?" ucap Heechul umma panic seraya menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya. sejenak aku termenung 'aku merindukan umma, Kibumie umma'.

"PLAKKK"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat kurasakan panas menjalar dipipiku setelah Heechul umma menamparku. Aku terdiam ditempatku sambil memegang pipiku, aku semakin merindukan umma.

Aku melihat Luhan yang menangis diambil alih oleh Kyungsoo dan Heechul umma menatapku dengan tatapan tajam penuh amarahnya. Aku membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"KAU! Tak akan kubiarkan anakku mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Dulu ibumu merebut kekasihku dan sekarang aku tak akan rela kekasih anakku kau rebut!"

"apa kau tak salah? Bukankah kau yang merebut Appa dari ummaku yeoja jalang!"

'PLAKK'

"jaga ucapanmu Baek! Aku bersumpah akan merobek mulutmu jika kau menghina ummaku!"

Lagi, satu tamparan mendarat di pipi kiriku yang kuyakin sudah sangat memerah. Kali ini dari Kyungsoo, oke kejadian ini terulang lagi. Satu lawan tiga.

"kau tak tau apa-apa anak kecil. Dulu sebelum Kibum menikah dengan Siwon, aku dan Siwon adalah sepasang kekasih dan aku tak tau rayuan apa yang Kibum gunakan sehingga akhirnya mereka menikah. Dan sialnya saat itu aku sedang mengandung anak dari Appamu! MEREKA BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK! MEREKA TERTAWA DIATAS PENDERITAANKU !" Heechul umma berteriak tepat di mukaku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menunduk, berfikir haruskah aku mempercayai ceritanya, tapi setelahnya dibuat takut karena tiba-tiba dia tertawa –tawa miris.

" tapi aku bersyukur saat Kibum tak kunjung punya anak sampai kau lahir. Dan aku bersumpah saat itu akan menghancurkanmu dan ibumu. Tapi tak kusangka Tuhan berpihak padaku, Kibum meninggal saat suamiku Hanggeng menggugat cerai padaku dan dengan sengaja aku menampakkan diri di depan Siwon dan 'BOOMM' dia kembali jatuh cinta padaku dan akhirnya aku mendapatkannya kembali. Kau tau kenapa? Karena dari awal Siwon hanya untukku, bukan Kibum!"

"kau bohong, kau pasti bohong! Kau yang merebut Appa dari umma, kau…."

"terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak yang jelas aku tak akan rela melihat anakku mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Jika perlu aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menghalangi kebahagiaan anakku!"

Sontak aku dibuat melotot olehnya begitupun Luhan dan Kyungsoo… 'membunuh'? bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?

"sebagai hukumannya, kau tidur diluar malam ini!"

Aku kembali dibuat kaget olehnya, aku merasa tidak berbuat salah mengapa harus dihukum?

"tidak mau! Aku tidak bersalah, untuk apa aku dihukum?" protesku.

"karena kau pulang telat. Mana ada anak gadis pulang jam segini apalagi diantar seorang namja, kau pikir apa yang orang bicarakan tentangku?! Dan juga karena kau sudah berusaha merebut kekasih Luhan!"

"aku tidak merebutnya, dia yang…"

"bohong, mana mungkin Chanyeol yang mengajak jika kau tak merayunya!" itu suara Luhan.

"jangan membantah atau aku akan menghukummu lebih berat."

Dan setelahnya mereka bertiga menyeretku menuju pintu keluar mengabaikan teriakanku.

Dan disinilah aku, diluar rumah yang dingin tanpa sesuatu apapun untuk menghangatkan badan. Ingat Chanyeol menarikku saat pulang sekolah dan itu artinya aku masih memakai seragam dan jangan lupakan tas super berat yang masih bertengger indah dipunggungku.

Kukeluaarkan ponselku dan mencari kontak nama seseorang kemudian menelponnya.

"adjussi jemput aku sekarang! Apa kau bisa?"

"baiklah aku tunggu, gomawo!"

'pipp'

Tak selang beberapa menit sebuah mobil sport merah berhenti di depan gerbangku, segera kutegakkan tubuhku dan menghampirinya.

"dasar tak ingat umur, sudah tua tapi mobilnya sekeren itu! apa dia berniat menggoda yeoja-yeoja remaja dan berselingkuh dari Wookie umma? Kalau itu terjadi, akan kugantung adjussi evil yang semakin menua itu!" gerutuku seraya berjalan menuju mobil Kyuhyun adjussi.

Dia menyambutku saat aku sudah duduk di jok depan di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum seranya mengelus surai lembutku.

"hei, kenapa keponakan adjussi cemberut begini?"

"sudahlah adjussi jalan dulu, nanti saja ceritanya! Aku merindukan Wookie umma."

"arra arra… kau itu seperti pihak ketiga dalam hidupku dengan wookie. Jika menyangkutmu dia tidak akan peduli sekalipun aku terjun dari air terjun Niagara."

Aku terkekeh kecil melihat Kyu adjussi mempout bibirnya. Jelek sekali.

"karena itu aku menyayanginya".

'

'

'

'

'

Aku terus memikirkan kata-kata Heechul umma, jadi Luhan itu anak kandung appa? Pantas kita sedikit mirip. Tapi apa benar umma yang merebut appa? Tapi itu mustahil karena umma adalah wanita yang sangat baik dan appa sangat mencintai umma.

Kenapa hidupku serasa semakin berat? Jika terus seperti ini, mungkin Heechul umma akan benar-benar membunuhku. Tapi bagaimana cara lepas dari EXO terutama Chanyeol? Apa aku harus membongkar penyamaranku dan menjadi Baekhyun yang sebenarnya? Tapi jika itu terjadi, apakah aku masih bisa dekat dengan Sehun? Bagaimana jika mereka bertiga akan selalu menyiksaku satu lawan tiga? Bagaimana jika mereka akhirnya bisa mengusirku dari rumah?

"baek… baekhyun kita sudah sampai!"

Aku tersentak mendengar suara Kyu adjussi dan setelahnya aku melihatnya sejenak sebentar lalu segera membuka pintu mobil, berlari sambil berteriak.

"Ryeowookie Ummaaaaa!"

Dan aku yakin Kyu hanya bisa mendengus..

"dasar anak nakal itu"

"RYEOWOOKIE UMMA EODISO!" aku terus berteriak sampai kutemukan wookie umma yang ternyata ada di dapur, aku langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"wookie umma, bogoshippo" ujarku manja.

Aku selalu suka bermanja dengannya karena dia juga selalu memanjakanku, wookie umma juga selalu memaklumi semua kelakuanku.

"umma juga merinduknmu honey, setelah Kyuhyun bilang bahwa kau akan kemari, umma langsung memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu"

"jinja! Aku mau…" jawabku merajuk.

"hampir selesai sayang, tunggulah dengan tenang di meja makan."

Aku selalu menurut apa kata Wookie umma, bagiku dia adalah umma keduaku . Kyuhyun adjussi adalah adik appa satu-satunya sedangkan umma adalah anak tunggal, dengan kata lain Kyuhyun adjussi dan wookie umma adalah satu-satunya kerabatku.

Mereka belum punya anak meski pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak 5 tahun, meski begitu kehidupan mereka sangat bahagia. Adjussi sendiri bekerja sebagai pengacara sekaligus pengacara pribadi appa sedangkan wookie umma adalah ketua sekaligus koki di salah satu took roti milik keluarga kami.

"apa yang mereka lakukan sampai kau menyuruh adjussimu untuk menjemputmu sayang?" Tanya wookie umma saat kita selesai makan, saat ini kami bertiga sedang berada di ruang tengah dengaan sebuah TV didepan kami yang sedang menampilkan pertandingan sepak bola.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku dada wookie umma dan umma memelukku sambil mengusap rambutku pelan.

"jika mereka mengusirmu dari rumah itu, katakana padaku dan aku akan segera mendepak mereka keluar dari rumahmu" sahut Kyu adjussi. Aku mendengus sebal.

"urusi saja TVmu, jangan ikut-ikut percakapan kami!" sahutku

"yak anak nakal, kau pikir aku ini siapamu hah?!" marahnya sambil menyentil dahiku, aku meringis pelan.

"sudahlah kyu, suasana hatinya sedang buruk diamlah jika kau tak ingin memperparah keadaan." Akhirnya adjussi berisik ini diam saat sang angel yang menyuruh, aku heran mantra apa yang umma pakai sehingga adjussi yang terkenal evil ini bahkan patuh padanya.

"bukankah umma sudah katakana berkali-kali, tinggallah disini bersama kami. Umma tidak rela kau diperlakukan tidak baik oleh mereka."

Ya, benar wookie umma dan kyu adjussi selalu memintaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka selain karena mereka memang tidak memiliki seorang anak, mereka juga tak ingin aku disikksa oleh ibu tiri dan saudara tiriku. Bukannya aku tak mau tapi….

"bukannnya aku tak mau umma. Kau tau kau sangat baik padaku kau juga sangat menyayangiku begitupula aku sangan menyayangi kalian. Kau selalu melimpahiku dengan cinta dan kasih sayang tapi itu yang membuatku semakin merindukan Kibum umma. Dulu dia sangat menyayangiku sepertimu tapi terkadang dia juga memarahi dan menghukumku dan itu bisa aku dapatkan kembali dari Heechul umma."

"kau tau umma, setiap hari dia selalu memarahiku kadang juga mencari-cari kesalahanku agar dia bisa menghukumku. Saat aku jenuh akan kemarahannya, aku akan datang padamu da mendapat kasih sayang."

"terlebih lagi aku tak pernah merasakan punya saudara sebelum mereka hadir di kehidupanku. Meskipun mereka tak pernah sekalipun baik padaku tapi setidaknya aku merasa punya saudara dimana aku bisa bertengkar dengan mereka, saling mengolok atau bahkan menjaili dan itu sangat menyenangkan bagiku mskipun mereka tak pernah punya perasaan sepertiku."

"setidaknya untuk saat ini, aku ingin tetap seperti ini umma. Aku ingin melakukan semua hal yang ingin aku lakukan karena jika tiba saatnya nanti aku tak tau aku bisa merasakan hidup normal seperti ini lagi atau tidak."

"suatu saat aku akan mengurus perusahaan appa di Jepang dan Cina. Belum lagi took-toko roti yang tersebar di Korea dan Jepang meskipun kau selalu membantuku umma, tapi aku tak akan punya waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Menjadi yatim piatu dan anak tunggal membuatku hidup seorang diri."

"aku tak tau bagaimana keadaanku jika tidak ada kalian, Heechul umma, Luhan juga Kyungsoo. Itulah alas an kenapa aku tak mengusir mereka atau angkat kaki dari rumah itu selain karena rumah itu terlalu banyak kenangan bersama appa dan umma. Aku menyayangi kalian semua."

Aku mengakhiri ceritaku, aku terkejut saat melihat wookie umma yang sudah berurai air mata dan Kyuhyun adjussi dengan mata merahnya.

"kenapa kau menangis umma? Jangan menangis, selama ada kalian aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin sesekali aku akan merindukan appa dan umma tapi aku bukan anak kecil yang akan selalu menangisi mereka. Aku juga sudah paham jika semua pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan….."

'tes'

Tepat saat wookie umma memelukku, satu tetes air mataku jatuh diikuti tetes-tetes lainnya. Malam itu kami bertiga menangis bersama, meski begitu hatiku menghangat diantara keluarga kecil ini. Jangan kawatir aku akan selalu bahagia.

'

'

'

'

'

'

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, dan aku memutuskan untuk membangunkan Lee adjussi selaku sopir pribadi kyuhyun adjussi untuk mengantarku pulang tanpa sepengetahuan Kyu adjussi dan wookie umma.

"terima kasih adjussi telah mengantarku"ucapku saat tiba di depan rumah.

"itu sudah menjadi tugas saya." Jawabnya.

"maaf jika tadi membangunkan adjussi."

"tak apa, baiklah saya balik dulu non."

"iya, terima kasih dan hati-hati dijalan adjussi!"

"baik non."

Setelahnya ku berjalan menuju pintu bermaksut mengetuknya, namun mataku tertuju pada tempat sampah di samping rumah yang masih terlihat asap yang mengepul. Kuurungkan niatku untuk membuka pintu lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat sampah, .

"siapa yang baru saja bakar sampah?" gumamku.

"mataku memicing melihat sampah yang hampir keseluruhan sudah menjadi abu, seperti sebuah foto? Kuambil salah satu lembar yang belum terbakar sempurnah.

Mataku membelalak, mulutku menganga dan mataku terasa perih.

"ini….. foto umma."

Lalu kualihkan pandanganku kesamping tempat sampah. Kuambil sebuah kotak music kecil berbentuk strawberry.

"ini hadiah ulang tahunku yang ke 13 dari umma… dan dia,,,,,, rusak!"

"ini bando strawberry yang umma buat sendiri untuk kado ulang tahunku yang ke 7" kuambil lagi sebuah bando yang telah terbelah jadi dua..

Dan semua benda disini adalah pemberian umma dan sebagian kadoku untuk umma…. Semuanya rusak dan foto-foto di tong sampah itu…..

'tes'….

"LUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

'

'

'

'

'

TBC.

'

'

'

Aku tak tau memulai ini dari mana, sebenarya aku ingin menulis lebih panjang lagi dan membuat masalah-masalah Baekhyun berturut-turut. Aku ingin mengekspresikan bentuk sakit hati dan kesedihanku lewat ff ini. Meski aku tau ini bukan sikap yang baik.

Kalian tau? Sebenernya aku pengen bersikap 'cool' dengan mengatakan "semua akan baik-baik saja, apapun keputusan Luhan aku akan mendukungnya jika itu memang yang terbaik".

Tapi jika jujur dari hatiku yang paling dalam, aku bener-bener gag terima. Bagiku Luhan, Kris atau yang lain tanpa embel-embel 'EXO' dibelakang nama mereka, bagiku aku tak mengenal mereka. Aku tau ini mungkin yang terbaik, aku tau member dan kebanyakan fans juga mendukung, tapi seperti yang dikatakan Lay bahwa fanslah yang paling disakiti.

Disaat kita tidak menginginkan satu member keluar, tapi kita tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis sendiri dan kemudian mendukung keputusan yang membuatku mencintai Luhan, saat Luhan tak lagi bersama EXO apa jadinya?

Jika kata 'don't go' bisa menghentikan langkahnya, aku akan mengucapkannya bagai mantra hingga 'overdose'. Jika kata 'love love love' bisa membuat mereka kembali, aku akan melantunkannya hingga semua 'peterpan'ku kembali utuh dan jika semua usahaku sia-sia aku akan tetap berharap 'miracle in december' itu ada…

Maaf untuk cerita yang berantakan ini, kuharap kalian sedikit maklum dan maaf untuk KrisTaonya ditunda dulu, juga maaf yang berkali-kali karena belum bisa membalas review kalian. Kuharap chapter depan aku masih mempunyai sisa-sia inspirasi untuk melanjutkan ff ini meski salah satu inspirasiku telah…

Satu harapanku, kami sebagai fans mereka –SME- selalu mengerti mereka, aku harap mereka juga akan mengerti kami.

Big thanks to my spirit

Ikki Ka Jung99 , bee , chanbaekyu , Guest , Rhi ChanBaek , Natural Candy , EXOL , nana , nur991fah , indah indrawatibasmar , Jung Hyejin , jouley. Peetz , choihyura01 , ViviPExotic46 , exindira , KrisTaoTao , narsih. Hamdan , Parkbaekyoda and other –maaf yang belum kesebut.

Neomu neomu Gomawo jeongmal…

#bow


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong haseo,,, Acha balik nih baca ff gaje bin aneh bin apa banget deh,,, buat What is Love kayaknya belum dulu deh cz pengen lanjutin ini dulu. Acha gag harap banyak, hanya semoga banyak yang baca dan suka dan terhibur dan kalau bisa Review dan kalau gag bisa ya dibisain dan kalau emang gag bisa beneran ya udah baca aja dan ahh lupa kan bilangnya gag banyak-banyak, so langsung ke cerita ne? buat yang udah lupa, baca lagi gih!

*cek it out!

'

'

'

'

'

Bukan Upik Abu Ch5

'

'

'

'

Saat aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki arena sekolah saat itu pula semua pasang mata menatapku. Tak kuhiraukan tatapan mereka dan terus berjalan angkuh melewati mata-mata lapar dari mereka dan jangan lupakan liur yang mulai menetes dari sudut bibir mereka dan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidung para namja hidung belang, cih menjijikkan.

Aku sungguh tak peduli sekarang, sejak kejadian tiga nenek sihir itu menghancurkan semua kenangan eommaku aku menjadi sangat marah, tidak aku tidak memarahi mereka karena aku tak suka meenghabiskan tenagaku sia-sia untuk mereka. Hanya dengan satu tatapan paling mematikan yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya, mereka sudah ciut nyali dan seharusnya kalian melihat keringat dingin yang mengalit di pelipis mereka saat itu, jika aku tidak dalam posisi marah mungkin aku akan tertawa.

"hei apakah itu Byun Baekhyun?"

"bukan itu bidadari"

'PLAKKK'

"YAKK apa yang kau lakukan Namjo?"

"mana ada bidadari di bumi Daehyun babo!"

"tapi dia benar-benar cantik seperti bidadari, apa benar itu Byun Baekhyun si nerd?"

Dan kuabaikan percakapan tak penting dua manusia –yang kutau teman sekelasku itu.

"apakah dia anak baru?"

"dia mirip Byun Baekhyun tapi sangat cantik!"

"WUUUAAAHHHHH BENARKAH DIA BYUN BAEKHYUN? Hey aapakah kau benar Byun Baekhyun yang selama ini kami kenal?"

Itu adalah suara Luna di biang gossip sekaligus ketua madding sekolah lihatlah kamera yang dia bawa-bawa kemana-mana itu sekarang menjepretku dari berbagai angle.

"hentikan Luna-ssi! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" ucapku protes sambil menutupi wajahku dari kameranya.

"diamlah Baek, aku hanya ingin mengambil gambarmu dengan penampilan barumu. Kau pasti akan jadi tranding topic seklah dan madingku akan ramai lihatlah dirimu Baek. Baju ini terlalu ketat untukmu apalagi kau tak mengancingkan blazermu kau terlihat sexy dan rambutmu yang biasa kau kepang sekarang berurai indah dan sedikit berantakan menambah kesan kerenmu, aku tak menyangka kau bisa berpenampilan secantik,sesexy dan sekeren ini" Ucap Luna girang sambil terus memotret diriku.

"terserah" lalu aku kembali berlalu dari kerumuna orang tak penting itu, yang aku tuju adalah kelas dan aku menuntuki kenapa perjalanan menuju kelas sepanjang ini? Apalagi jika kalian masih ingat kelasku berada dilantai tiga dan itu tepatnya diujung. Hahhh aku ingin segera bertemu sahabat sehidup sematiku –Tao.

Aku sudah berada didepan kelasku dan kulihat Tao tengah membaca sebuah buku didalam kelas, kusunggingkan senyumku melihatnya. Aku harap moodku akan membaik setelah ini.

"HUANG ZITAO MY LOVELY FRIEND TEMAN SEPERJUANGAN SAHABAT SEHIDUP SEMATIKU!" aku berteriak layaknya tarzan padahal hanya ada beberapa orang didalam kelas dan sontak semua melihatku, kulebarkan senyumanku saat melihat Tao memandangku dengan tatapan –panda bingung- nya. Aku berjalan mendekat dan duduk disebelahnya.

"nuguseo?" tanyanya. Aku tertawa dan dia makin bingung.

"jangan bercanda Tao, aku tau kau tak bodoh" ucapku dan kulihat ekspresinya berubah cemberut.

"aku memang tidak bodoh. Aku hanya sedikit tak mengenalimu tanpa kaca mata dan kepanganmu, dan apa-apaan bajumu ini? Ini kekecilan Baek dan rokmu terlalu pendek juga rambutmu itu…. berantakan sekali" Tao mencibir.

"bukankah aku terlihat keren dan….. sexy? Itu yang Luna katakan."

"iya dan aku yakin semua namja yang melihatmu celananya akan menggembung seketika." Ucap Tao masih dengan ekspresi jengkelnya.

"wuaahhh uri Zitao ternyata sudah tau ne tentang celana yang menggembung? Daebakk! Kkkk" godaku .

"aku hanya takut kau akan dimakan mereka Baek." Katanya lagi sekarang lebih lembut dan aku tersenyum melihat ketulusannya.

"lalu kau ingin aku bagaimana sahabatku?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Tao menggeser tempat duduknya sehingga berhadapan denganku lalu ia mengancingkan blazerku sehingga bagian dadaku tertutup sedangkan aku hanya diam menerima segala tindakan sahabatku ini, aku menernyit melihatnya merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah sisir.

Aku diam saja saat Tao menyisir rambut panjangku, meski sedikit berantakan namun karena rambutku yang sudah halus maka Tao pun tak terlalu susah untuk menyisirnya. Sebagai sentuhan serakhir ia sematkan (?) sebuah pita berukuran sedang berbentuk strawberry di rambut sisi kananku.

"cha, selesai ! inilah Baekhyun yang kumau. Cantik, manis, dan cute." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya.

"kau suka?" tanyaku yang dibalas anggukan semangat darinya

"apapun untukmu sahabatku."

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Author P.O.V

Bel istirahat berbunyi seluruh siswaa berhamburan keluar bahkan sebelum Park Seonsaengnim keluar kelas, guru yang tampak rapuh (?) itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan membatin.

'semakin tua aku semakin tidak dihargai' poor you Park Saem..

Setelah Park saem keluar kelas, ternyata masih ada dua makhluk lagi yang belum keluar kelas. Mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Tao.

"kerjakan dirumah saja tugasnya, aku lapar Tao ayo kekantin!" Baekhyun terus merengek pada sahabatnya karena memang perut Baekhyun sudah dangdutan (?) ingat pagi tadi dia tidak sarapan dan suasana hatinya buruk.

"kau duluan saja baek, aku akan menyusul nanti"

Baekhyun menghela nafass, jika sudah menyangkut pelajaran sangat susah Baekhyun untuk membujuk sahabatnya ini dan dengan langkah gontai akhirnya Baekhyun pergi ke kantin seorang diri.

Semenit setelah kepergian Baekhyun, seorang namja tower dengan rambut pirang dan wajah kebule-bulean memasuki kelas.

"sudah kubilang, pergilaah dulu nanti aku susul. Jangan siksa perut keronconganmu itu baek."

Ternyata Tao mengira itu adalah Baekhyun.

Namja tiang jemuran berwajah alien –kata Baekhyun- mengernyit mendengar kata-kata yeoja bermata panda itu. tanpa bersuara sang namja mendekat kearang sang yeoja.

"hai manis, apa kau tau dimana Byun Baekhyun?"

'DEG'

Namja itu menyeringai melihat Tao menegang dan menoleh perlahan kearahnya.

"K…Kris Sunbae" kata Tao terbata, jujur dia terkejut pasalnya ia kira Baekhyun yang masuk kelas namun tanpa diduga? Oh Tao baru ingat dia hanya seorang diri di kelas ini dan itu artinya hanya mereka berdua.

'oh jantungku' teriak Tao dalam hati.

"mian, kukira tadi Baekhyun. Apa yang sunbae lakukan disini?" Tanya Tao berusaha selancar mungkin.

"kau ini manis-manis tapi kenapa agak telmi sih? Apa kau terlalu terpesona dengan kehadiranku?" ucap Kris narsis.

Tanpa sadar Tao mem-pout bibirnya sebal karena dibilang telmi.

"bahkan baekhyun lebih telmi daripada aku" gumam Tao

"hah? Apa yang kau bilang?"

"ani anio, lalu apa yang sunbae lakukan disini?"

"jika aku bilang aku kesini untuk menemuimu?"

'Blussh'

Tao merona mendengar perkataan Kris yang sanggup memompa jantungnya,. Sedangkan Kris kembali menyeringai.

"yeoja menarik, sepertinya aku suka menggodanya" batin Kris

"jadi Tao-ssi…." Kris menggantung kalimatnya untuk duduk di sebelah Tao –kursi yang barusan diduduki Baekhyun. Tao kembali menegang, yang benar saja namja yang selama ini hanya dalam angan-angannya kini duduk berdampingan dengan dirinya. Apa ini mimpi?

"apa yang kau kerjakan sampai kau melewatkan makan siangmu bersama sahabat cupumu itu hemm?" Tanya Kris sambil memandang lekat wajah Tao membuat sang yeoja semakin gugup.

"kau tampak gugup, lihatlah kau berkeringat" kata Kris lagi kini tangannya berada di dahi Tao dan mengusap keringat yang benar-benar mengalir di dahi dan pelipisnya.

Rasanya Tao ingin mati saat ini pasalnya seseorang yang semala ini hadir dalam mimpi dan lamunannya tengah menyentuhnya dengan gerakan lambat.

"sepertinya kau sangat menyukaiku, bukan begitu Tao-ssi?"

Tao meneguk ludahnya , jantungnya terasa copot saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kris dengan jarak sedekat ini ditambah dengan pertanyaan Kris barusan. Sialnya tubuhnya bekerja sendiri dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"apa kau sering atau bahkan setiap hari melamunkan dan memimpikanku?"

Lagi, Tao menganggukan kepala dan meruntuk dalam hati akan gerakan bodonya itu sedangkan Kris makin mendekatkan wajahnya condong ke depan.

"aku akan memberimu sedikit hadiah karena telah menjadi salah satu penggemarmu." Ucap Kris seduktif dan makin mendekatkan dirinya hingga jarak mereka hanya terpaut 7 cm.

"a..apa yang k…kau la….ku..kan"

"menciummu."

Tao membelalakkan matanya sedangkan Kris tersenyum. Jangan ditanya kecepatan detak jantung Tao saat ini mungkin bisa mengalahkan kecepatan balapan Valentino Rossi.

Kris makin mendekat dan Tao menutup matanya rapat-rapat pasalnya seumur hidup dia belum pernah berciuman, mungkin dia rela-rela saja ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh Kris tapi tetap saja dia merasa gugup.

Saat hidung mereka bersentuhan dan nafas mereka beradu, tubuh Tao bergetar.

"apa kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba, sontak Tao membuka matanya dan menggeleng imut.

Gemas melihat ekspresi Tao –yang seperti orang yang dituduh mencuri sandal- alhasil Kris menjauhkan kepalanya dan menjepit hidung mancung Tao.

"awww… yakkk appo"

"kau ini menggemaskan sekali. Aku tak tega mengambil first kiss-mu, cha aku kesini untuk mencari Baekhyun kenapa aku malah bermain-main denganmu, aku pergi dulu!"

'cupp'

"bye"

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg….

"omo….." gumam Tao sambil memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicium Kris.

"hanya pipi dan rasanya seperti electric shock, bagaimana dengan bibir? Kurasa aku akan gila setelah ini… BAEKHYUNNN help me!"

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

"sial , kemana Kris? Mencari yeoja cupu itu saja tak becus"

Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut kriting menggeram marah saat menyadari betapa lamanya ia menunggu temannya yang sedang memanggil seorang yeoja cupu yang mereka klaim sebagai 'asisten'. Namja tinggi itu –Chanyeol bersama 2 temannya memasuki kantin dengan wajah berbeda-beda.

Chanyeol dengan wajah penuh amarah –meski tetap terlihat tampan-, Kai dengan wajah mesumnya yang sibuk member wink pada yeoja-yeoja yang memandangnya penuh harap dan bisa dipastikan beberapa yeoja akan mengalami pingsan setelah mendapatkan wink dari 'prince in the dark'.

"sudah kubilang aku saja yang mencari Baekhyun, kalau Kris hyung yang mencarinya bukan Baekhyun yang dia dapat kurasa sekaranng si muka galaxy itu sedang bermain dengan yeoja mata panda itu" jawab Kai dengan ekspresi bukankah mereka ada tiga orang?

Jangan tanyakan si muka es –Sehun. Karena apapun yang ada disekitarnya, dia akan tetap anteng tanpa suara dan matanya akan focus pada komiknya membuat beberapa yeoja yang menyukainya menghela nafas kecewa karena tak kunjung melihat tatapan mata indah Sehun, alas an itu juga yang membuat beberapa yeoja menyerah dan berpaling menyukai Kai daripada Sehun.

Mereka bertiga baru akan memesan makanan saat seorang namja dengan postur agak pendek berdiri tepat di depan Chanyeol, namja itu tampak baru selesai menerima pesanannya.

"cepat menyingkir bodoh, kau menghalangi jalan kami!" –kai.

Sontak namja itu yang ternyata Suho, teman sekelas Kai. Suho tampak kesusahan membawa makanannya terlebih dihadapanny ada penguasa sekolah yang tak segan pada siapapun. Alhasil bukannya cepat pergi, Suho malah berlama-lama disana untuk membenahi makanan dan minumannya diatas nampan.

"YAKK APA KAU TULI?! KAI MENYURUHMU MENYINGKIR BABO!"

'BRUKKK'

Setelah berteriak di depan Suho, Chanyeol mendorongnya hingga ia terjungkal beserta makanan dan minumannya yang berhamburan. Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di dalam kantin melihat kejadian itu dari awal member tatapan yang berbeda, ada yang bersimpati juga banyak yang menertawakan.

Chanyeol dan Kai memandang tubuh Suho puas sedangkan Sehun masih focus pada komiknya tanpa peduli kejadian didepannya.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampiri Suho dan menolongnya.

"gwaenchanna Suho oppa?" Tanya sang gadis pada Suho.

Ketiga namja yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuh itu tidak bisa melihat wajah sang yeoja karena yeoja itu membelakangi mereka.

"NEO,, SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MEMBANTUNYA?! TAK ADA SIAPAPUN YANG BOLEH MEMBANTUNYA BABO!" bentak Chanyeol, namun sang yeoja tak bergeming.

"sudahlah Baek, tinggalkan aku atau kau akan celaka." Ucap Suho dengan jawah cemas. Sedangkan yeoja itu –Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

"gwanchanna, aku tak takut"

Baekhyun membantu Suho berdiri dan berbalik menghadap tiga namja penguasa .

dengan gerakan slow motion dan efek angin yang menggerakkan rambut indahnya juga bias cahaya dari ventilasi yang tepat mengarah pada wajah cantiknya, tanpa sadar Chanyeol dan Kai menganga melihat pemandangan indah di depan mereka.

Sehun yang merasa aneh karena suasana menjadi tenang, akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dan saat itupula pandangannya bertemu dengan mata Baekhyun yang memang sejak awal melihat kearahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun? Kau kah itu?"

Berbeda dengan dua hyungnya yang masih menganga, Sehun segera sadar dan bertanya.

"ne Sehun-ssi." –dengan senyum manis.

"kau tampak sangat cantik."

'blussshh'

"gomawo."

'ehemm'

Chanyeol da Kai berdehem bersamaan.

"YAKKK BYUN BERANINYA KAU MEMBANTUNYA!" bentak Chanyeol sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun dan hasilnya kejadian aneh melandanya.

Deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg deg …

'kenapa semakin dekat, dia semakin terlihat cantik? Sial, berhentik berdetak secepat itu jantung bodoh' batin Chanyeol.

"aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku sebagai manusia Chanyeol-ssi."

Kentara sekali nada menantang dari setiap kata-kata Baekhyun.

"cih, kau sekarang berani padaku eoh? Kau pikir dengan melepas kacamata dan melepas kepangan bodohmu kau akan terlihat cantik? Angsa buruk rupa sepertimu tak akan pernah menjadi Cinderella"

'cih, aku bahkan belum makan dan harus berhadapan dengan namja menyebalkan ini, sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sialku.'

"maaf 'tuan Park Chanyeol yang terhormat' bukannya aku ingin tampil cantik tapi jika kau yang menganggapku cantik ya terima kasih…"

"yak siapa yang bilang kau cantik eoh? Apa telingamu tuli dasar angsa!"

"oke fine,, apa maumu?!" tantang Baekhyun sambil mendongak dan membusungkan dadanya, alhasil payudara Baekhyun yang memang cukup besar kini semakin membesar dimata Jongin (?). sepertinya Chanyeol harus melawannya sendiri karena Jongin lebih memilih menikmati pemandangan segar di depannya sedangkan Sehun memang tak suka ikut campur urusan orang.

"kau Tanya apa mauku? Seharusnya aaku yang bertanya? Kenapa kau tak melakukan tugasmu pagi ini? Dan kau menentangku dengan membantu namja itu dan lagi mana tugas yang kusuruh kerjakan!" kata Chanyeol dan mengadahkan tangannya di akhir kalimat.

"pertama, aku tak mau jadi asistenmu lagi sejak hari ini. Kedua, membantu seseorang yang sedang dibuli olehmu adalah suatu kewajiban untukku, ketiga aku tak mengerjakan tugasmu karena aku malas." Ucap Baekhyun enteng.

"YAKKK BYUN BAEKHYUN …"

"Chanyeol apa yang terjadi?"

'

'

'

Baekhyun P.O.V

Wajahku mengeras melihat wajah yeoja yang menginterupsi kami atau lebih tepatnya Chanyeol –Luhan.

"apa Baekhyun berulah oppa?"

Tanpa sadar aku berdecih melihat gelagat manja yang menjijikkan dan nada suaranya yang membuatku ingin muntah didepan wajahnya, Kyungsoo bergelanjut manja di lengan Kai.

Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan, Chanyeol menatapku tajam dan kubalas dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"ini peringatan untukmu nona Byun, jika kau macam-macam padaku kau akan menyesal."

"sudahlah Yeol, apapun yang ia lakukan mungkin tak sengaja. Lupakan saja dan jangan berurusan dengannya. Oh ya penampilanmu bagus Baekhyun-ah, kau tampak cantik" ucap Luhan dengan senyum manis –menjijikan- , namun aku dan Chanyeol masih beradu tatapan tajam. Aku melihat dari sudut mataku, Luhan tampak takut melihat tatapan kami mungkin dia teringat kejadian tadi pagi yang bahkan lebih dahsyat dari saat ini.

Tapi aku ingin membuat ini menjadi lebih seru lagi.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAKUT PADAMU PARK IDIOT CHANYEOL!" aku berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Kulihat Chanyeol menggeram, aku yakin belum pernah ada yang berteriak seperti itu selain keluarganya.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan? Hentikan!" ucap Luhan sambil menarik lenganku menjauh, tanpa pikir panjang kuhempaskan tangannya hingga ia jatuh dengan pantat yang bertemu lantai keramik.

"yak,, apa yang kau lakukan Byun Baekhyun!" teriak Kyungsoo sambil membantu Luhan.

"oppa lakukan sesuatu! Yeoja sial ini melukai eonnie-ku!"

Cih, lihat dia bahkan menyuruh orang lain untuk membalas kakaknya, kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang melakukannya? Dasar lemah.

"kau bilang tak takut padaku eoh?" ucap Chanyeol sarkastik, tangannya meraih daguku untuk ia cengkram. Mau tak mau mendongak dan wajahku tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"yeoja kecil sepertimu, kau pikir apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melawan 4 namja sekaligus eoh?!"

Sial dia mencengkram daguku makin keras.

"uugh.." sial rintihanku keluar.

"hanya segini dan kau sudah kesakitan, apa kau yakin tak takut pada kami?"

Shit, dia mengejekku. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kutendang saja selangkangannya? Ahh itu terlalu pengecut, jika kutendang tulang keringnya kakiku akan terasa sakit juga. Ahh kuinjak saja kakinya.

"awww!" teriaknya sambil memegangi telapak kakinya yang barusan aku injak dan kesempatan ini aku manfaatkan untuk.

"yaakkkk"

'bukk'

-menendangnya hingga tersungkur-

"hah hah hah hah… kuucapkan sekali lagi padamu, AKU… BYUN BAEKHYUN TAK TAKUT PADA KALIAN GEROMBOLAN BERANDAL BERKEDOK FLOWER BOY! Dan kau Luhan, berhentilah jadi drama Queen karena aku sudah muak melihat acting Princess sekolah yang nyatanya hanyalah seorang nenek lampir yang tak punya hati sepertimu!"

"YAKKK BYUN BAEKHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? APA INI BALASAN ATAS KEBAIKAN EONNIE SELAMA INI!"

"apa kau bilang Kyungsoo? Kebaikan? Jangan bercanda, kau bahkan tidak ada bedanya dengan kakakmu ini cumin bedanya kau seperti siput yang berlindung pada punggung kakakmu! Apa aku salah?"

Melihat semua diam dengan tatapan tajam, aku berinisiatif untuk pergi dari tempat ini untuk menangis mungkin. Jujur aku lelah, aku lapar dan kepalaku pusing.

Aku tau saat ini aku menjadi objek tontonan tapi aku tak peduli aku hanya ingin mereka berhenti mengussikku dan aku bisa hidup dengan tenang. Pintu keluar sudah di depan mata saat kurasakan ada sesuatu yang menyentuh punggungku. Aku berbalik, dan….

'buk'

'bukk'

'crottt'

Kupejamkan mataku, serasa dejavu. Dulu aku dan umma sering perang terigu dan tomat saat masak bersama atau membuat kue, tapi saat itu kami melakukannya penuh tawa, namun saat ini aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan berbagai lempaaran tomat, tepung, nasi, serta apapun yang ada di kantin. Semua orang melempariku, rasanya baru tadi pagi aku merasa mereka menyukaiku tapi sekarang aku merasa menjadi siswi yang dibenci –lagi.

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI BERBUAT KURANG AJAR PADA PRINCE DAN PRINCESS KAMI!"

"KAU OIKIR SETELAH MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN KAU BISA SELAMAT EOH!"

"DASAR TAK TAU DIRI!"

"WAHH BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENJADI TRANDING TOPIK MADINGKU!"

'jpret'

'jpet'

'jpret'

"hei, apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? astaga apa yang terjadi? " –Kris

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Aku mendudukkan diriku di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna puti mirip dengan piano milikku perberian terakhir dari umma saat ulang tahunku yang ke 14 tahun, aku bersyukur setan-setan itu tak menyentuhnya.

Aku sudah membersihkan tubuhku dan mengganti pakaianku dibantu sahabatku Tao, aku tak mau pulang karena aku merasa aku tak punya rumah yang sesungguhnya dimana selalu ada yang menyambutku dengan pelukan, ciuman atau bahkan senyuman. Tak terasa air mataku kembali turun, selama berada di toilet aku terus menangis bersama Tao mungkin dia lebih banyak mengeluarkan air mata karena dari pada aku dia lebih cengeng. Bahkan aku mendengar dia mengumpat EXO dan berhenti menjadi fangirl dari Kris padaha aku sudah katakana bahwa Kris tak ada sagkut pautnnya namun Tao tetaplah Tao, dia sahabatku dan temanku satu-satunya.

Aku bisa saja pergi kerumah Wookie umma tapi aku tak mau merepotkannya dan membuatnya khawatir. Setidaknya jika ada umma, aku akan diomeli dulu dan kemudian ia akan merawatku dan kita akan tertawa bersama.

'tes'

"hiks,, umma…. Umma… hiks"

Aku benci sendirian meski aku selalu sendirian sejak kedua orang tuaku pergi, sebenarnya Tao memaksa untuk menemaniku tapi aku melarangnya dengan mengatakan aku ingin sendiri tapi aku sedikit menyesal karena ini membuatku semakin merasa sendiri.

"umma….. bogoshippo"

Setelahnya alam mimpi menjemputku…

'

'

'

'

'

'

Aku mengerjapkan mataku perlahan, kulihat sekelilingku. Ruang music ini mulai gelap jam berapa ini?

"jam setengah 5? Sekolah pasti sudah beraakhir keseluruhan. Aku pulang kemana ya? Apa kerumah Kyuhyun Adjussi lagi? Kurasa tidak, apa aku kerumah Tao saja?..." kuhentikan ocehanku saat melihat secarik kertas di samping aku meletakkan kepalaku untuk tidur.

'Rumput liar adalah tumbuhan yang istimewa. kebanyakan orang membencinya, tapi percayalah tidak semuanya. Ia tak mudah untuk di cabut sekalinya ia dicabut, ia akan terus tumbuh. Tak peduli dimanapun ia berada, ia akan tetap bisa bertahan hidup dengan baik. Fighting! #OS'

"apa maksudnya? Apa hubungannya dengan rumput liar? Apa ini catatan anak laboratorium yang meneliti tentang rumput? Tapi kenapa ada disini? Dan tulisan 'OS'? apa maksudnya? Perasaan saat aku kesini tak ada apapun disini dan setelah aku bangun, dia ada. Kemungkinan seseorang datang saat aku tertidur dan menaruh kertas ini. AHA, berarti ini pesan untukku. Tapi apa maksutnya?"

Karena sibuk dengan pikiranku, tanpa sadar aku telah melangkah keluar gerbang. Aku tak tau mau kemana, mungkin aku akan mengikuti kaki ini melangkah.

"rumput liar? Istimewa? Semua orang membencinya? Apa itu aku, bukankah sekarang semua orang membenciku kecuali Tao? Lalu orang itu mengatakan 'akan terus tumbuh' dan 'bisa bertahan dimanapun'. Jadi orang ini ingin aku tetap bertahan dan menjadi kuat? Kurasa aku memang tidak sendiri."

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum,, tapi siapa yang melakukan hal ini?

"apa ada hubungannya dengan 'OS'? apa itu initial atau apa? Molla, …. Arrgghh"

Sial kepalaku pusing dan perutku sakit.

"ahh dimana aku? Taman?"

"yakkk Byun Baekhyun!"

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku, kutolehkan kepalaku kearah suara.. ohh Suho oppa.

"annyeong oppa, apa yang kau kakukan disini?" tanyaku saat aku mendudukkan diriku disebalhnya.

"hanya duduk dan menikmati pemandangan sore di taman. Kau sendiri? Baru pulang?" Tanya Suho sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk lemah.

"soal tadi maafkan aku, karena aku kau malah dibully mereka dan sialnya aku tak melakukan apapun untukmu. Maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Gwaenchanna oppa, aku memang punya dendam pribadi pada mereka jadi ini tak sepenuhnya salahmu." Ucapku, entah perasaanku saja suaraku terdengar semakin melemah.

Kusenderkan punggukku pada senderan bangku taman ini. Kepalaku pusing.

"kau tau Baek, aku terpukau dengan caramu menendang Chanyeol sunbae. Apa kau belajar bela diri sebelumnya? Kenapa tepat sasaran seperti itu? lalu kata-katamu itu, woahhh kau benar-benar pemberani Baek….."

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Suho hingga akhirnya….

'

'

Author P.O.V

'puk'

Suho merasakan sebuah beban di bahunya. saat ia menoleh, matanya membelalak melihat Baekhyun dengan mata tertutup dan darah segar yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun apa yang terjadi omona… Baek bangun Baek!"

'

'

''

'

'

'

'

Tbc…

Kayaknya chap ini masih kayak kemarin, sedih-sedihan. Tapi aku usahakan Chap depan akan ada humor dan sweet moment tapi aku udah memenuhi permintaan yang minta KrisTao moment lho.

Makasih yang udah ngasih saran,kritik dan dukungan untuk Acha ya…. Setidaknya sekarang udah Ikhlas buat Jessi n Lulu, semoga kalian sukses di luar sana dan untuk SNSD dan EXO semoga bangkit lebih baik lagi.

Aku bales ya review kalian:

**ViviPExotic 46** : hunbaek ya? Eummmmmmmmmmmmmm, Acha pikirin dulu ne kkk. Gomawo ^_^

**BeibiEXOl** : gomawo, gag nyangka masih ada yang suka Luhan di FF ini padahal perannya Acha nistakan,kkkk. Partnya Lulu cukup banyak cz dia termasuk peran utama. ^_^

**Nur991fah** : ini udah nunjukin kecantikannya, tapi gag tau berhasil ato gagal,hehe ^_^

**Yuriyagami181** :sippokeh, gomawo ^_^

**b** : miapah Baekhyun lebih sexy dari Kyungsoo? Bener juga sih hehe. Kalau kamu bukan pecinta exo, terus apa donk? Gomawo review kocaknya ^_^

**RhiChanBaek** : iyakah? Gag maksud nyiksa kok, kan Baekhyun kuat ntar juga dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiannya. ^_^

**bee** : Alhamdulillah kalo ff ini bisa menghibur. Tetap semangat ^_^

**changchanghwang **: emang ibu n saudara tiri Baekhyun itu sakit, iya ada wookie n kyu kan aku kyuwookshiper, iya dong kaya hehe ^_^

**NaturalCandy1994** : iya sedih,. Tetap semangat ^_^

**Jung Hyejin** : mian gag maksud buat tambah sedih, tetap semangat ^_^

**Dianahyeori1** : btw Acha belum menunjukkan satu sisi kemanusiaan Luhan lho, nikmati di chap depan karena setelah itu Luhan akan jadi monster (lebay) ^_^

**Ikki Ka Jung99** : iya ini lanjut meski telat, kkk ^_^

**exindira** : iya donk, meski jadi OT10 tapi selama itu EXO its OK! ^_^

**Parkbaekyoda** : iya juga sih Acha ngerti, sekarang udah ikhlas kok dan berdoa yang terbaik ^_^

**Chanbaekyu** : sippokeh… ^_^

: seneng juga kalo ini bisa menghibur. Gomawo ^_^

: iya sabar, gomawo ^_^

akhir kata

**keep your review guys!**

**Kamsahamnida**

**#bow**


	6. Chapter 6

ANNYEONGHASEO!

Bukan Upik Abu ch 6

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

N other member EXO

Pair : ChanBaek n other

Terima kasih banyak untuk ::

**Guest , byunyeolliexo , chanbyun , dechanbaekk , rillakuchan , , nur991fah , chanchanhwang , chanbaekyu , guess , Syifa Nurqolbiah ,RhiChanBaek , krisbaekhae , bee , oh sehunia , chann , myhunhanbaby , b , NaturalCandy1994 , sunsehunee , dianahyorie1 , Jung Hyejin , Ikki Ka Jung99 , .7 , ByunViBaek , ViviPExotic46 , BeibiEXOl , Shouda Shikaku , exindira , , L 132125 , , cho eun hyun…. And other. Terima kasih untuk siders juga…**

#LIAT ATTENTION DI BAWAH!

#HAPPY READING

#HOPE YOU LIKE!

'

'

'

'

'

'

Seorang yeoja mungil mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya membuka mata sipitnya secara keseluruhan. Menyadari bahwa ruangan ini bukan kamar yang biasa ia tempati tiap harinya atau ruangan yang ada dirumahnya, Baekhyun –nama yeoja itu mengernyit heran.

"dimana aku?" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

'clekk'

"kau sudah bangun?"

Sebuah suara membuat pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada sumber suara dan ia menemukan sesosok (?) namja mungil dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Suho oppa? Apakah ini rumahmu?"

"begitulah, minumlah ini!" ucap Suho sambil memberikan segelas teh hangat pada Baekhyun.

"gomawo oppa."

"eummm,, maaf soal tadi seharusnya aku bisa membantumu sehingga kau tak perlu diBully mereka sampai kau pingsan dan…."

"ani oppa,, ini bukan salahmu.." Baekhyun buru-buru menelan tehnya saat mendengar nada penyesalan Suho.

"ini bukan karena kejadian di sekolah, kau tau aku hanya kelelahan dan fisikku dari kecil memang sudah lemah jadi jika kelelahan pasti mimisan atau sampai pingsan." Jelas Baekhyun dengan senyum teduhnya yang entah kenapa mampu membuat dada sebelah kiri Suho bergetar aneh.

"tapi tetap saja aku….."

"ahhh lupakan. Apa kau sendirian dirumah oppa?"

"appa dan eomma sedang mencari rumah baru yang ledih dekat dengan kantor appa."

"kudengar perusahaan orang tua oppa sedang naik daun ne? " Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda, membuat Suho tersipu karenanya.

"yahh begitulah, kurasa aku tak kalah dengan geng EXO…" ucap Suho bangga.

"kkkkkk… ya ya ya, setidaknya kau lebih baik dari mereka. Oppa, bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? Kurasa ini sudah malam."

"kau yakin? Tak ingin menginap disini saja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, dan beberapa menit setelahnya ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil kunci cadangan.

"clekk"

"sepi, hahhhh… aku ingin tidur" gumam Baekhyun saat melihat keadaan rumah yang telah sepi dan gelap, mungkin para penyihir itu sudah tidur. Ahh lupakan tentang nenek2 lampir itu yang Baekhyun butuhkan hanya kasur empuknya dan bantal strawberry favoritnya.

Setelah ia memasuki kamarnya, matanya kembali memanas. Baekhyun baru ingat jika sekarang keadaan kamarnya telah kosong tanpa foto dirinya dan sang eomma –Kim Kibum. Bahkan barang-barangnya –hadiah dari sang umma pun bersih tak bersisa. Beruntung para yeoja psikopat itu tak membuang grand piano –hadiaah sang umma dan appanya saat Baekhyun menjuarai kontes menyanyi junior se-Korea ketika ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

'hahhh'

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuh letihnya ke tempat tidurnya dan menghela nafas lelah.

"aku hanya ingin membuat ini menjadi lebih menarik, tapi kenapa jadi begini? Aku lelah. Mungkin aku akan mengakhirinya besok, aku tak akan membuat gara-gara pada siapapun dan hidup damai, aman dan sejahtera. Yah itu lebih baik selama masih ada my baby panda Zitao. BAEKHYUN HWAITING!"

Dan setelahnya Baekhyun telah menjemput alam mimpinya.

Pagi harinya Baekhyun bangun seperti biasa, mandi seperti biasa, kali ini ia memilih untuk berpakaian seperti anak baik-baik (?), kurang lebih seperti penampilan sahabatnya –Tao.

Rambut hitam sepunggungnya ia biarkan tergerai dengan poni depannya dan sebuah jepit rambut motif kue strawberry terselip cantik pada rambut depannya yang sedikit ia tarik kebelakang. Baekhyun tak perlu khawatir rambutnya akan berantakan sesampainya di sekolah karena ia selalu rajin merawat rambutnya hingga mudah diatur.

Setelah dirasanya cukup, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dengan senyum optimis pagi hari.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari 3 manusia serigala (?) –yang tengah menyantap sarapannya di meja makan, Baekhyun berjalan angkuh keluar rumah dan segera mengendarai sepedah kesayangannya.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya sambil menghirup udara pagi yang begitu menyegarkan, sambil bersenandung lirih yeoja kelahiran 6 mei itu mengayuh sepedahnya dengan semangat. Tak peduli apa saja yang akan terjadi hari ini yang jelas Baekhyun hanya ingin menikmatinya saja.

Seperti strawberry, hidup itu terkadang masam dan juga manis disaat bersama. Baekhyun suka strawberry dan ia suka hidupnya.

'

'

'

'

'

'

Jam istirahat telah berlalu sekitar 5 menit yang lalu namun belum ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun menutup bukunya dan berhenti menulis. Demi semua koleksi boneka panda dan benda-benda bergambar panda yang ia miliki –Tao , yeoja tinggi itu mendengus sebal karena tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu bersikap aneh hari ini. Bahkan Tao yang terkenal rajin itu berniat mengerjakan tugas dari Han sonsaengnim di rumah tapi yeoja bermata sipit –yang suka memakai eyeliner yang biasanya pemalas- itu malah mengerjakan sekarang bakan tugas itu baru di beri 5 menit yang lalu,,, oh Tuhan apa kejadian kemarin begitu mempengaruhi jiwa (?) sahabat imutnya ini?

"Baek, ayo ke kantin! Apa kau tak lapar?" Tanya Tao hampir putus asa, pasalnya sudah dari tadi ia membujuk sahabat puppy-nya itu untuk pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perut keroncongannya namun yang diterima Tao hanya-

"aku sedang malas Tao-ya, kau pergilah sendiri ne" Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menoleh dan masih sibuk menulis.

"apa kau masih trauma dengan kejadian kemarin? Ayolah Baek sekarang aku bersamamu dan akan selalu bersamamu, aku akan membantumu jika mereka memBullymu." Ucap Tao tegas.

"hahhh –Baekhyun menghentikan acara menulisnya- aku baik-baik saja Tao, aku hanya sedang tidak bernafsu. Kalau kau lapar pergilah kekantin tapi sendirian, maafkan aku."

Dan akhirnya Tao menyerah.

"baiklah aku akan ke kantin dan membawa makanannya ke sini jadi kita tetap bisa makan berdua, bagaimana?" ucap Tao bersemangat dan semakin bersemangat saat melihat Baekhyun mengangguk.

'

'

'

'

Percuma juga jika Tao memilih makan di kantin, toh tempat duduknya telah penuh tak bersisa. Segera Tao memesan makanan yang bisa ia makan di kelas.

Saat menunggu pesanan, seseorang memanggil namanya dari arah belakang. Tao menoleh.

Tak jauh dari sana adalah meja EXO bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo, Tao mendengus sebal dan membuang pandangannya menuju counter pemesanan berharap agar makanannya segera datang nmaun sayang nya yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang sampai sebuah telapak tangan besar memaaksa Tao untuk membalikkan badan sehingga dirinya kini berhadapan dengan seorang namja tiang bendera dengan wajah bak alien dari planet antahberanta –kata Baekhyun.

Biasanya jantung Tao akan berpacu saat berhadapan atau bahkan hanya melihat namja satu ini jantungnya akan berontak, meski sekarang masih sama namun rasa bencinya lebih mendominasi. Secinta-cintanya Tao pada sosok didepannya ini, Tao lebih mencintai Baekhyun. Ingat itu!

"APA MAUMU!"

Dan ini pertama selama seumur hidup Tao, dirinya membentak orang selain Baekhyun dan parahnya dia adalah orang yang selalu hadir dalam lamunan dan mimpi-mimpinya tiap malam, ohh sebegitu besarkan kesalahan yang dibuat namja itu? padahal jika dia tau, bahkan Kris tak ada campur tangan apapun atas kejadian kemarin. Tao-ya kau salah paham.

Tak hanya Kris, bahkan seluruh isi kantin membelalakan matanya –kaget. Selama ini Tao yang dikenal sangat lembut dan baik hati tiba-tiba membentak orang apalagi dia adalah salah satu member 'EXO'. Ohh apa yang salah dengan otak anak itu.

"hei, mengapa kau membentakku? Aku hanya ingin bertanya baik-baik yeoja!" ucap Kris berusaha mengatur nadanya.

"aku tidak tau!" jawab Tao ketus.

"yak aku belum bertanya kau sudah menjawab tidak ini sebenarnya kenapa? Bukannya kau menyukaiku,kenapa kau berubah kasar eoh?" Tanya Kris masih berusaha sabar.

"aku tak peduli apa pertanyaanmu yang jelas kalian telah melukai sahabatku dan aku tak akan memaafkan kalian jika terjadi apa-apa pada Baekhyun!" tepat setelah Tao menyelesaikan ucapannya, pesanan datang dan Tao segera mengambilnya setelah membayar tentu saya. Sebelum pergi, Tao sempat berbalik..

"aku memang pernah menyukaimu dan sekarang aku menyesal"

Setelah kepergian Tao, Kris kembali ketempatnya.

"wow kau kehilangannya bung." Ledek Kai.

"bukan masalah" balas Kris dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"kurasa yeoja itu takut padamu yeol, kukira dia lebih menarik dari ini. Sayang sekali" lanjut Kris sambil melihat Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Luhan yang sedari bungkam hanya melihat raut wajah Chanyeol, tiba-tiba dia takut. Takut jika ia akan kehilangan namja itu dan itu karena yeoja yang selalu ia benci. Mengapa Luhan selalu kalah dari Baekhyun? dan Luhan benci itu.

Dan seketika suasana menjadi mencekam saat namja yang paling berkuasa itu tersenyum mengerikan –smirk. Hanya Sehun yang tetap dengan ekspresi datarnya.

'

'

'

'

Pelajaran berikutnya adalah olahraga, Baekhyun bersama teman-temannya –meski sekarang Baekhyun ia ragu dia punya teman selain Tao- pergi ke loker untuk mengambil seragam olah raga mereka. Sejak kejadian kemarin, teman-teman Baekhyun menjauhinya serta tatapan tajam yang Baekhyun terima dari mereka.

Baekhyun sedikit ganjil melihat lokernya yang tidak terkunci, bahkan tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjadi takut untuk membuka lokernya.

"Baek, kenapa kau belum mngambil pakaianmu?"

Bahkan Baekhyun tak bergeming saat Tao telah berada disampingnya dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, entahlah Baekhyun hanya merasa takut.

Tao gemas karena Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka lokernya, akhirnya Tao sendiri yang membukanya dan…..

"hoek..!"

Tao ingin muntah melihatnya, ternyata benar ketakutan Baekhyun.

Seketika teman-teman Baekhyun berhamburan mendekat ke loker Baekhyun.

"iiiiiihhhhh…"

"apakah itu Tikus mati? Eeewwww.."

"yakkkk, Baek kau mendapatkan memo dari EXO!"

Tao mencabut sebuah memo berwarna merah darah yang di temple pada loker bagian atas dan meremasnya, sedangkan Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya selebihnya teman-teman Baekhyun hanya melihat prihatin Baekhyun meski tak sedikit yang tersenyum mengejek.

"kurasa aku tak bisa ikut olahraga, aku akan ke UKS." Ucap Baekhyun sambil melenggang keluar dengan tatapan kosong. Kepalanya pusing.

'

'

'

Berita Baekhyun mendapat memo segera menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah termasuk Luhan.

Terlihat Luhan berjalan menuju UKS. Ditangannya ia menggenggam sebuah kalung entah apa. Pandangannya datar dan pikirannya menerawang jauh saat dirinya awal memasuki rumah mewah Baekhyun bersama ibunya dan Kyungsoo.

#flashback

"huwaaaaa apa kau Luhan unnie dan kau Kyungsoo unnie? Aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa memiliki saudara" Baekhyun, yeoja 14 tahun itu berteriak heboh saat appanya membawa pulang umma tirinya beserta dua yeoja yang akan menjadi saudarinya.

"ne Baekhyunie, apa kau senang?" Tanya Siwon –appa Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan semangat.

"annyeong Baekhyuniee, kau cantik sekali" puji Heechul sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun namun naas, yeoja yang terlampau periang itu malah sedikit berlari menuju saudari tirinya.

"wow Luhan unnie kau cantik sekali" ucap Baekhyun heboh dan Luhan hanya tersenyum canggung sedanagkan Heechul menahan amarah karena telah diacuhkan.

"mari aku tunjukkan kamar kalian!"

Dengan semangat Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Kyungsso dan Luhan dan membawa ke kamar masing-masing.

"nah, yang ini kamar Luhan unnie. Kau bisa mendekornya ulang jika kau tak suka." Ucap baekhyun kelewar ceria saat mengantar Luhan ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya ia sudah mengantar Kyungsoo ke kamarnya.

"terima kasih" berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang ceria, Luhan lebih tampak sangat anggun.

"AHH!" Luhan sedikit berjengkit saat mendengar Baekhyun memekik entak karena apa.

"ada apa?" Tanya Luhan lembut.

"omo kenapa benda ini ada disini? Aku mencarinya seharian kemarin." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memungut sebuah kalung dibawah meja nakas.

"ini." Baekhyun menunjukkan kalung putih berliontin mahkota dengan hiasan berlian berwarna pink.

"cantik" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar.

"ini pemberian ummaku yang paling berharga. Dia membelikan ini di Prancis, di liburan kami yang terakhir." Seketika wajah Baekhyun menjadi murung.

"makanya aku mencari seharian kemarin, aku tak akan membiarkan benda hilang dari pandanganku karena kalung ini dipesan langsung oleh umma dan dia juga ikut dalam pembuatannya. Aku merakan cintanya saat memakai kalung ini." Jelas Baekhyun sambil memakai kembali kalungnya dan tersenyum cerah, senyum yang membuat Luhan ikut tersenyum.

#flashback end

Luhan melihat lagi benda yang ia genggam, kalung putih berliontin mahkota dengan hiasan berlian berwarna pink.

"mungkin ini cukup untuk menebus kekacauan kemarin" gumam Luhan

Luhan berniat untuk mengembalikan Kalung Baekhyun yang tak ikut ia hancurkan bersama barang2 Baekhyun lainnya. Luhan memang belum pernah merasa punya barang berharga dari orang yang berharga namun ia merasa pasti sangat sakit saat ia kehilangan benda itu.

Ketika Luhan melewati ruang music, matanya memicing.

"Baekhyun? Sehun? Aku tak tau jika mereka sedekat itu… mungkin aku akan memberikannya lain kali" dan setelahnya Luhan berlalu ari tempat itu.

Sedangkan di dalan sana Baekhyun dengan semangat menggebu-gebu melampiaskan kemarahannya pada member 'EXO' meski yang diajaknya berbicara adalah salah satu member EXO, namun Baekhyun yakin, dia berbeda.

"apa kau pernah melihat telinga si bodoh itu? aku bahkan merasa dia itu sebenarnya adalan siluman yang menyamar jadi manusia jadi wajar jika kelakuaannya seperti itu.. jika kita tidak memusnahkannya aku yakin bumi ini dalam masalah." Curhat baekhyun menggebu-gebu dan Sehun dari tadi hanya tertawa ringan mendengarnya.

"lalu si pantat panci yang tak hanya wajahnya yang terlihat mesum tapi dia benar-benar mesum, percaya tidak bahakan panat panci dirumahku lebih putih dari kulitnya tapi bisa-bisanya dia begitu sombong, kau pasti sering melihat wajah bodohnya saat melihat payudara yeoja-yeoja sexy beserta rok-rok mini mereka. Aku heran mengapa banyak yeoja bodoh yang menggilai namja pantat panci seperti mereka, …."

Dan Sehun semakin terpingkal dibuatnya…

"hahaha… siluman? Pantat panci? Hahahaha…"

Sesaat Baekhyun tertegun, pertama kalinya ia melihat ekspresi Sehun selepas ini dan itu karenanya. Sontak pipi Baekhyun merona.

"lalu bagaimana menurutmu tentang Kris hyung?" Tanya Sehun setelah meredakan tawanya,

"Kris?mungkin dari mereka bertiga, dia yang paling aneh. Alien dari planet antahberantah yang jatuh ke bumi dan kesangkut di tiang jemurang orang kanada dan telempar jauh ke china lalu dipungut orang korea. Kau tau perpaduannya? Alien,kanada,china,korea. Absurd banget kan? Lalu tinggi badannya? Dia bahkan tampak seperti monster alien ,,, hahhhh aku heran kenapa Tao bisa sangat menyukai Alien playboy macam dia."

"mereka benar-benar tak ada yang normal." Ucap baekhyun akhirnya.

"lalu aku?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat saat Sehun menanyakan dirinya? Apa yang akan Baekhyun katakan? Apa dia harus bilang bahwa Sehun itu berbeda, dia adalah sosok pangeran sebenarnya dan apakan Baekhyun harus bilang bahwa dia sangat menyukai namja ini? Ohh kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus.

"kau,,, kau …."

"aku kenapa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"kau…. Kau itu yang paling aneh dari mereka."

"yak kenapa begitu?" Sehun tampak tak terima.

"tentu saja, itu karena kau itu seperti pangeran es berwajah datar bahkan aku sempat mengira kau itu bisu tapi yang lebih aneh adalah, namja sepertimu mau maunya berteman dengan berandal berkedok flower boy seperti mereka." Jelas Baekhyun .

Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"lalu kau ingin aku tidak berteman dengan mereka?"

"ya yak,, aku tak mengatakan itu. bukan hakku untuk menentuka siapa temanmu, hanya saja….." Baekhyun kehabisan kata-kata, dia kembali gugup.

"aku juga sempat berfikir aneh bisa berteman dengan mereka, kkkkk…. Tapi sejak kecil kami dibesarkan bersama. Kami seperti paket lengkap yang tak terpisahkan. Kurasa aku menyayangi mereka makanya aku tak bisa lepas dari mereka."jelas Sehun. Baekhyun tertegun, dia iri.

"omong-omong, sebenarnya kau itu lebih aneh dari kami!"

"yaakkk,, kenapa?"

"hampir seluruhnya yang ada padamu itu aneh!" ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"yak,, mana bisa begitu?! Aku tidak aneh, kau dan teman temanmu yang aneh!"

"yeoja aneh!" ledek Sehun kembali sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun kembali, membuat yang empunya mempout bibir imut.

"yakkk,, hentikan! Kau merusah rambutku namja aneh!"

"siapa yang aneh ? kau yang aneh!"

"ani, kau yang aneh!"

"aku tidak, tapi kau!"

"kau"

"ani, kau!"

"kau itu lebih aneh dariku!"

"kau lebih aneh dari semua orang aneh!"

"kau orang paling aneh !"

"mengaku saja kau yeoja aneh!"

"yak hahahhahah hentikan Sehun hahahah ka…u hhahahaha curang. Jangan menggelitiku namja aneh!"

"hahahahaha mengakulah kalau kaulah yang paling aneh yeoja!"

Dan biarkanlah mereka bertengkar memperebutkan posisi 'siapa yang paling aneh' karena sampai kapanpun mereka tak akan menemukannya karena manusia paling aneh hanya ada di 'on the spot'.

'

'

'

'

'

Hari ini sungguh melelahkan untuk Baekhyun, belum sembuh soal pingsannya dia kemarin lalu dilanjutkan dengan pristiwa di loker dan saat ia bersama Sehun di ruang music meski yang satu itu melelahkan dan menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Belum lagi ia harus pulang telat karena jadwal piket kelasnya, Tao tak bisa menunggu karena dia dijemput lalu Suho, ahh dia kan orang kaya baru tidak mungkin ia tak membawa mobil.

Akhirnya disinilah Baekhyun berjalan sendiri menuju parkiran mengambil sepedah mininya, namun seketika matanya terbelalak melihat keadaan parkiran yang sudah sepi tanpa ada kendaraan satupun termasuh sepedahnya.

"mana sepedahku? Hell, ssiapa orang yang tak punya kerjaan mencuri sepedah murahan sedangkan seluruh siswa disekolah ini bahkan membawa mobil pribadi OMONA ANNYEONGGGG!"

'SREKKK…. Brummm'

Baekhyun menoleh kearah gerbang dan ia berlari mengikuti mobil. Sebuah mobil pick up namun bukan mobilnya yang jadi perhatian Baekhyun, namun sesuatu dibelakang mobil tersebut.

"sepedahku." Gumam Baekhyun saat matanya benar-benar menangkap sepedahnya yang di ikat di belakang mobil dan ikut terseret laju mobil tersebut. Mata Baekhyun memanas saat melihat plat mobil yang menyeret sepedahnya…

"PARK DOBI CHANYEOLL! EXO FUCK YOU! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN DASAR BERANDAL, MONSTER ALIEN ANTAH BERANTAH PENJAJAH SERIGALA …"dan segala umpatan Baekhyuun lantunkan (?), bahkan ia tak peduli pada orang-orang yang melihat aneh kearahnya.

'

'

'

'

Gadis manis nan cantik itu berjalan lesu menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya, bodohnya ia yang lupa membawa uang dan lupa mencharge . kesialan yang bertubi-tubi, apakah ini kutukan? Omona annyeong, dunia benar-benar seperti panggung sandiwara, Baekhyun jadi malu pada semut merah yang berjalan dipinggir jalan memandangnya penuh Tanya 'sedang apa disini?' menyedihkan.

Oke abaikan kata-kata diatas,tidak penting.!

"perasaanku saja atau memang benar tempat ini sepi? Padahal biasanya tidak sesepi ini?" tepat setelah Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya, ia merasa telah diikuti.

Baekhyun berjalan agak cepat karena ketakutan bahkan ia mulai berlari dan benar saja, tidak hanya satu tapi tiga namja dewasa dengan penampilan seram layaknya preman mencekal tangannya.

"yakkkk, lepaskan! Kalian siapa? Lepas!"

'bug'

Satu tendangan menggunakan lutut Bakhyun arahkan pada selangkangan satu namja didepannya.

"yak, jangan melawan adik manis! Kau terima dan nikmati saja.!" Ucap namja lainnya menghirauka temannya yang merikkuk sakit.

Baekhyun memang menguasai bela diri tapi bagaimanapun dia wanita dan mera adalah namja dengan jumlah tiga orang.

"kemari kau yeoja sial, kau telah melukai milikku kau harus menyembuhkannya!" bentak namja yang ditendang baekhyun sambil melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

'shit'

Baekhyun terjatuh. Bagus,roknya tersingkap membuat tiga namja itu menatap lapar Baekhyun dengan wajah ketakutannya.

"pergi kalian, jangan apa-apakan aku!"

"kami tak akan menyakitimu sayang, kami akan mengajakmu bersenang-senang!"

Dan setelahnya tiga namja itu menyerang Baekhyun bersama..

'srekkkk'

Satu namja merobek kemeja Baekhyun, satu persatu bulir air mata Baekhyun turun membasahi wajah kusutnya. Satu namja mencekal tangan dan satu mencekal kaki.

'srekkk, bug'

'bug bug bug'

Setelahnya Baekhyun merasa lebih ringan tanpa beban seperti tadi, dia tau ada seseorang yang menolongnya tapi Baekhyun terlalu shock,lemah dan lelah untuk mencari tau siapa dia dan bagaimana keadaan sekitar.

Baekhyun terus menangis dengan keadaan duduk sambil mendekap dadanya hingga sebuah lengan menyentuh tengkuknya dan menggendong Baekhyun ala Bridal style. Tangis Baekhyun hilang entah kemana atau mungkin hilang dibawa pesona dua permata kembar yang kini ia tatap dalam.

'

'

'

'

'

#tbc

Main tebak2an yuk?! Kira2 siapa ya yang nolongin baby Baek? Review ne mau kek apa kelanjutannya entar…..

Segini dulu yaaa, maaf jika mengecewakan tapi aku hanya berusaha yang terbaik. Terima kasih atas segala bentuk review kalian dan terima kasih dukungan kalian juga terima kasih jika kalian masih menunggu ff absurd ini.

ATTENTION ::: aku baru aja bikin akun BBM n Instagram lho, lagi pengen tapi punya teman. Buat yang punya akun BBM n IG, invite n follow aku ne….

BBM 519D08B2

IG ACHA35KIM

Klo yang invite n follow bisa nyampe 10 orang, aku akan update kilat. Ok!

Kamsahamnida :x

#bow


	7. Chapter 7

ANNYEONGHASEO!

Acha kambek dengan ff yang sama absurdnya dengan yang sebelumnya. Btw ini bukan apdate kilat ya? (YA BUKANLAH!) Itu karena hiks, tau kan ffn diblokir? Sedih banget padahal chap ini maunya post sebelum ultahnya PCY tapi baru sekarang bisa lanjut . semoga masih pada inget ya alurnya? Kalo lupa y abaca lagi aja prev chapnya hehe….. mohon pengertiannya. Selamat membaca ne, semoga terhibur. Maaf lagi minim waktu buat bls review, maklum saya orang sibuk (sibuk mikirin Baekhyun #plakk), maklumin ya jika banyak Typo hehe….

Enjoy….

Ooppszz..

WAIT WAIT WAIT….

Meski agak telat tapi Acha mau ngucapin "CONGRATULATION EXO" untuk kesuksesan mereka menyabet 4 penghargaan di MAMA karena kemenangan EXO kemenangan kita juga ^_^.

Buat oppa oppa SuJu, meski kalian gag menang tapi seluruh dunia tau bahwa kalian adalah icon kpop, bahkan artis kpop pertama yang Acha kenal itu adalah Super Junior. Kalau bukan karena Super Junior, mungkin Acha gag akan kenal apa itu kpop siapa itu EXO dll. Jadi Super Junior yang terbaik dan saranghae EXO ^_^….

'

''

'

Happy Reading…

'

'

*Bukan Upik Abu ch7

(opening song)

neol chajaganda chueogi boneun tinkerbell

Ttaranaseotdeon neverland geu gose naega

Neowa barabomyo utgo isseo nan

Yeongwonhan neoui peteopaen

Geu sigane meomchun ne namja

Seotuljiman neomu saranghaetdeon naui neoegedanyeoga

"aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrgggggghhhhh…."

"oh, ya tuhan maafkan saya nona saya benar-benar tidak sengaja. Saya minta maaf mohon jangan bilang pada tuan."

"benar nona, jika perlu biar saya yang mengobati luka nona dengan lebih hati-hati tapi mohon jangan katakana apapun pada tuan muda saya mohon."

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat respon para maid –yang diperintahkan Chanyeol untuk mengurusnya- menurutnya sangat berlebihan. Padahal tadinya Baekhyun berteriak karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan luka yang diobati dengan obat merah atau apalah itu karena sejak kecil jika ia terluka, dia akan menyimpannya sendiri agar ummanya tak khawatir. Makanya dia sedikit kaget saat lukanya –hasil karya 3 preman yang mengeroyoknya di chap sebelumnya- diobati dengan segala obat-obatan apalah itu.

Setelah membawa Baekhyun pulang ke mansion miliknya, Chanyeol memerintah 3 maid pribadinya untuk mengurus Baekhyun dari mengobati lukanya dan membersihkandiri.

"eeh,,, gwaenchana aku tak akan mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol jadi kalian tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. maaf tadi aku hanya sedikit terkejut,,, yah sedikit terkejut." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit kikuk dan merasa kasihan.

'sebenarnya bagaimana cara si dobi idiot itu memperlakukan bawahannya eoh?cih,' kurang lebih seperti itu kata hati Baekhyun.

"terima kasih nona, saya berjanji akan lebih hati-hati lagi."

"apakah bisa saya lanjutkan nona?" Tanya maid pertama pada Baekhyun dengan hati-hati.

"emmmm, kurasa tidak perlu. Aku sering mendapat luka ringan seperti ini nanti juga sembuh, sebenarnya aku lebih butuh mandi."

"ahh baiklah mari saya mandikan nona." Ucap maid ketiga dengan semangat.

"MWO!"

Sontak ketiga maid tersebut menutup telinga mereka karena teriakan Baekhyun yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan itu.

"oops, maaf. Maksudku aku bisa mandi sendiri, kalian hanya perlu menunjukkan letak kamar mandi." Jelas Baekhyun setelah mengatasi keterkejutannya. Tentu saja sejak ia menginjak sekolah dasar, Baekhyun selalu mandi sendiri tak pernah seorangpun yang memandikannya apalagi sekarang dia sudah remaja dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang menawarkan diri untuk memandikannya? What the hell…..

"tapi tuan muda meyuruh kami untuk mengobati luka nona dan memandikan nona, jika tidak kami akan di pecat." Ucap maid ketiga takut-takut.

'sudah kuduga, park idiot itu memang monster.' Gumam Baekhyun pelan.

"kalian tak perlu melayaniku, tolong siapkan pakaianku saja dan aku akan mandi sendiri. Aku janji kalian tak akan dipecat, ok?!"

"baiklah."

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Setelah ritual mandi terselesaikan dan memakai pakaian yang eerrrrrr…..

"sebenarnya ini pakaian siapa sish? Kaosnya yang kebesaran atau aku yang terlalu mungil? Ck,, pasti baju ini milik salah satu pacar si Park dobi idiot itu yang ketinggalan atau sengaja ditinggal? Ahh bodo amat" Baekhyun terus saja menggerutu selama perjalannya menuju ruang tengah dimana Chanyeol menunggunya.

Tangannya sibuk menaikkan lengan kaosnya meski hasilnya akan tetap turun dan mengekspose (?) bahu mungilnya, untung ia memakai bawahan celana pendek ketat selutut dan bukannya hotpans jika ia menggunakan hotpans kalian akan bisa membayangkan ekspresi Chanyeol nantinya.

Baekhyun sudah sampai dihadapan Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sofa menghadap sebuah televisi yang menayangkan kartun spongebob.

Chanyeol tercengang, matanya tak berkedip melihat Baekhyun didepannya. Wajar saja karena selama ini ia hanya melihat Baekhyun Baekhyun di sekolah itupun dengan penampilan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik dan sekarang dihadapannya seorang Baekhyun dengan pakaian santainya yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki letak bajunya yang kebesaran –meski akhirnya ia menyerah dan membiarkannya- belum lagi rambutnya masih basah sehabis keramas (kata orang, seseorang akan tampak sexy setelah keramas).

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah melihat kelakuan Chanyeol.

"kau baru tau kan jika aku ini sangat cantik?"

Suara penuh kenarsisan itu membangunkan lamunan Chanyeol dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

'apa yang baru saja kupikirkan, ingat Chanyeol dia hanya gadis cupu angsa buruk rupa dank au hanya berniat mempermainkannya, tidak lebih' batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berdehem sekali sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke acara kartun favoritnya.

Baekhyun berdecak sebal lalu mengarahkan tubuhnya untuk menutupi pandangan Chanyeol dari TV.

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya kekanan

Baekhyun ikut kekanan

Chanyeol menggeser tubuhnya kekiri

Bakehyun ikut kekiri

"YAK,, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mengganggu penglihatanku babo!" bentak Chanyeol akhirnya.

"kau yang babo! Antarkan aku pulang!" bentak Baekhyun balik

"apa ini caramu untuk berterima kasih eoh? Jika aku tidak datang mungkin sekarang kau sudah mati babo!"

Baekhyun bungkam, ia menyadari bahwa ucapan Chanyeol memang benar jika Chanyeol tak datang menolongnya mungkin dia sudah tidak berada dalam dunia ini.

"maaf, terima kasih telah menolongku…" ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menunduk dalam.

"tapi sebelumnya kau sangat menyebalkan jadi,…" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol malah beranjak dan menghiraukan Baekhyun dengan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk.

"eh,, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun

"makan" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Baekhyun hanya mengekor di belakang Chanyeol hingga mereka sampai di meja makan. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan berbagai makanan tersedia di depan mereka .

"jika aku tau jalan pulang, aku tak akan memintamu untuk mengantarku tapi aku tak tau jalan pulang ke rumah bahkan aku tak tau ini daerah mana." Baekhyun membuka percakapan kembali sambil menatap piring kosong di hadapannya sedangkan Chanyeol tampak acuh dan mulai menyantap makan siang menjelang malamnya.

"kau akan menginap" singkat padat dan kurang jelas (?)

"mwo?"

"aku bilang kau akan menginap"

"mana bisa begitu? Besok aku harus sekolah, seragamku yang tadi sudah rusak dan sepatuku? Mana sepatuku?" ujar Baekhyun panic.

"sudah kubuang. Soal seragam kau tak perlu khawatir aku punya banyak, kau bisa meminjam sepatu lama noonaku." Jawab Chanyeol datar.

"eh,, kau punya noona?"

"babo, kau tidak punya tivi ya dirumah? Bahkan silsilah keluarkaku sering ditampilkan di berbagai acara TV dengan sangat jelas dan seluruh Korea sudah taka sing dengan keluarga 'Park', sedangkan kau? Bahkan EXO saja kau baru tau, sebenarnya kau ini hidup di jaman apa eoh? Jaman burba?" Chanyeol mendengus diakhir kalimatnya, dia benar-benar sebal dengan yeoja di depannya ini.

Chanyeol merasa dilecehkan disaat seluruh Korea memuja keluarganya yang sangat terkenal, gadis di depannya ini bahkan tidak mengenal wajahnya yang terlampau sering terpampang di berbagai acara TV ini.

"yakkk itu bukan salahku. Kau lupa aku ini orang miskin yang bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menonton TV."

"aku tak tau jika Luhan sekejam itu sampai tak membiarkanmu menonton TV." Mata Chanyel memicing melihat Baekhyun yang mulai memakan makanannya dengan tidak elitnya (?) –sebal.

"dia memang kejam, kau baru tau?"

"aku lebih lama mengenalnya dari pada kau." Ucap Chanyeol sinis lalu hening….

Mereka memilih menghabiskan makanan mereka dengan tenang. Setelah menyelesaikan makan siang menjelang malam mereka, Baekhyun kembali membuka percakapan dengan posisi yang belum berubah.

"aku tetap harus pulang, bagaimana dengan buku pelajaranku untuk besok?"

"kau ta perlu membawa buku karena besok tak aka nada kelas." Ucap Chanyeol datar sambil memakan buah apel sebagai pencuci mulut.

"cih, sok tau. Dari mana kau tau jika besok tak ada pelajaran eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada sinis.

"kau lihat saja nanti, sudahlah aku ingin tidur!"

"yakkkk Park Chanyeol lalu aku tidur dimana?" teriak Baekhyun saat Chanyeol telah beranjak dari posisinya semula.

"kau bisa tidur di kamar yang kau pakai tadi… atau….." ucap Chanyeol datar namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatkan dirinya kearah Baekhyun. Merasa ada sinyal bahaya, Baekhyun memundurkan wajahnya namun Chanyeol makin mencondongkan wajahnya kearah wajah Baekhyun.

"atau…. Kau mau tidur sekamar denganku Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda serta smirk yang sangat pas di wajahnya.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah antara malu dan marah sampai akhirnya.

'BRUKKKK'

"DALAM MIMPIMU PARK IDIOT !" teriak Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya mendorong Chanyeol hingga jatuh kelantai dengan tidk elitnya setelahnya Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar yang ia gunakan untuk mengobati luka dan mandinya.

"YAKKK BYUN BAEKHYUN ANGSA CUPU BURUK RUPA AWAS KAU AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU SIALAN! " teriakan Chanyeol menggema ke seluruh sudut ruangan namun meski teriakan dan makian yang terlontar namun bibir kissable nya malah menampilkan senyum entah itu senyum apa karena aku belum bisa mengartikan setiap arti dari segala ekspresi yang dibuat oleh Dobi tampan ini.

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

Baekhyun mematut tubuhnya di depan cermin.

"ternyata dia benar-benar orang yang berpengaruh, bahkan dia dengan mudah mendapatkan seragam untukku. Sepatu baru, seragam baru, tas baru meski masih kosong ingat kemarin dia bilang jika hari ini tidak ada kelas. Awas saja jika dia berbohong aku akan membunuhnya! Oke waktunya berangkat…"

Baru selangkah Baekhyun beranjak dari kamar tersebut sebelum ia mengingat sesuatu.

"mana mungkin aku berangkat bersama Chanyeol ? bukankah Chanyeol selalu berangkat bersama tema-temannya? Apa jadinya jika mereka tau jika aku dan bagaimana saat kita sampai di sekolah dan semua menatap kearah kami lalu… pasti mereka makin mem-bully-ku. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan."

Baekhyun terus berceloteh sambil berjalan tergesah-gesah mencari Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun memicing saat mendapati sebuah sepedah mini terparkir di ruang tamu (?).

"itu untuk mengganti sepedahmu yang rusak, kita tak mungkin berangkat bersama sedangkan kau sudah terbiasa mengyuh sepedah bukan? Kau hanya perlu lurus dan mengikuti jalan sampai kau menemukan sekolahmu dan kuharap kau belum pikun sehingga lupa bentuk sekolahmu sendiri." Jelas Chanyeol dengan nada datar seakan mengerti isi pikiran Baekhyun.

"cih,, baguslah jika seperti itu. kau tau memang ini yang kuinginkan dan kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan daya ingatku."

Beberapa menit kemudian Baekhyun telah mengayuh sepedah barunya ke sekolah meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan ekspresi yang –lagi-lagi sulit ditebak. Semenjak bertemu dengan Baekhyunn Chanyeol sering menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh yang sering membuat teman-temannya menggelengkan kepala atau mengernyit heran.

Seperti saat ini ketika mereka ber-empat berada dalam satu mobil –mobil Jongin. Selama perjalanan Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menampilkan ekspresi-ekspresi aneh seperti menggeram tertahan lalu kemudian ber-smirk setelahnya tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak dan ekspresi-ekspresi ekstrim lainnya, apakan pengaruh Baekhyun sebesar itu untuk seorang Real PCY? Atau lebih besar lagi?

"Kai, ingatkan aku untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit jiwa nanti sore." Celetuk Kris sambil memasang wajah –sok- takut.

"aku bahkan berfikir saat ini kau menyuruhku mampir ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat." Tambah Kai dengan wajah jailnya, sedangkan Sehun menangkap hal ganjil yang terjadi pada hyung Dobinya itu namun tak mau ambil pusing ia kembali focus pada music yang ia dengar dari earphone-nya.

'

'

'

'

'

'

"ATTENTION ATTENTION PENGUMUMAN WAHAI TEMAN-TEMAN TEMAN SEKALIAN, MBAK MBAK MAS MAS TANTE TANTE OM OM BAPAK BAPAK IBU IBU semua yang ada disini ada yang bilang dangdut tak goyang bagai sayur tanpa garam kurang enak kurang sedap , ooops maaf kelepasan….."

Dia Luna, si biang gossip yang di pagi pagii yang masih sangat pagiiiii ini sudah tereak-tereak layaknya tarzan yang kehilangan kolor (?) di depan daerah kuasanya –mading.

"AYO TEMAN-TEMANKU TERCINTA SEPERJUANGAN TERUTAMA PENGGEMAR BERAT NOMER SATUNYA NAMJA-NAMJA KECEH YANG KITA SEBUT 'EXO' AYO SEMUA MERAPAT KEDEPAN MADING! KARENA DISINI TERTERA PERSYARATAN DAN INFO-INFO SEGALANYA TENTANG PESTA DANSA UNTUK ULANG TAHUN URI PRINCE PARK HANDSOME CHANYEOL!"

"ya Tuhan tolong katakan dosaku dimasa lalu sehingga kau memberiku teman seperti corong itu ya Tuhan." Gerutu Tao saat mereka –Tao dan Baekhyun- melintas di depan madding yang penuh sesak oleh raga-raga alay yang terisi arwah lebay (bahasa apaan ini?)

"kkkkkkkkkk menurutku dia menarik, untung saja suaranya bagus seperti personil Girlband jika tidak mungkin dia akan digebukin seluruh umat manusia dan binatang yang mendengar teriakan dahsyatnya kkkkkkkkk." Timpal Baekhyun dengan tawa khasnya.

"dia itu sebenarnya cantik, dia juga berbakat tapi norak dan berisiknya itu loh"

"itulah sebabnya dia ditunjuk sebagai penanggung jawab sekaligus ketua madding Tao Chagi"

"jelas saja karena tidak ada satu siswa normal pun yang mau menempati posisi itu, kau tau!"

Dan selanjutnya tawa merekalah yang terdengar meski tak sepenuhnya karena suara mereka teredam oleh perpuluh-puluh suara lainnya.

"kau tak ingin melihat Tao? Kudengar ini tentang 'EXO'?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Tao , sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit merasa aneh saat tidak menemukan antusiasme yang biasa Baekhyun liat dalam diri Tao jika bersangkutan dengan EXO terutama Kris.

"apa aku lupa mengatakan padamu jika aku tak lagi peduli pada mereka?" jawab Tao ketus.

"jadi kau benar-benar serius dengan hal itu?" Baekhyun mengernyit.

"tentu" jawab Tao tegas.

Baekhyun menghela nafas .

"aku sudah bilang jika Kris tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian itu, lagipula yang brengsek disini itu Luhan si siluman ular beserta adiknya Kyungso si siluman belut kau tau?" jelas Baekhyun sambil sesekali tertawa geli saat menyebut kedua saudara tirinya.

"kau yakin hanya mereka? Bagaimana dengan Chan…" ucapan Tao segera dipotong oleh Baekhyun.

"dan absolutely Park Dobi babo Chanyeol dan Kim pantat panci Jongin, sudahlah kau ikutlah mendaftar aku tau kau benar-benar menyukai Kris." Goda Baekhyun di akhir kalimatnya dengan satu kerlingan .

"bukan suka tapi kagum, kau tau kan Baek?"

"oke apalah itu ayo kutemani!"

Baru beberapa langkah Baekhyun dan Tao melangkah menuju madding, dua orang yeoja -yang Baekhyun tau adalah sunbaenya- menghampirinya.

"yaa cupu kau masih punya muka untuk bersekolah disini setelah kejadian tempo hari?!" yeoja yang Baekhyun tau bernama Choi Sooyoung itu melipat tangannya di dada –sok angkuh-.

"hiraukan mereka, ayo!" bisik Tao lalu mengajak Baekhyun berlalu sebelum,,

"ternyata yeoja sok pahlawan dan 'sok' pemberani ini ternyata hanyalah seorang pengecut kelas atas!" lanjut temannya yang semua tau bernama SeoHyun, yeoja yang tampak seperti malaikat padahal hatinya hampir seperti Luhan –menurut Baekhyun-.

"sudah Baek hiraukan." Bisik Tao kembali saat merasa Baekhyun akan berbalik.

"kurasa si cupu sudah kembali kewujud aslinya, seperti kura-kura yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik tempurungnya karena dia jelek hahahaha…"

"lihatlah Sooyoung unnie bahkan dia hanya bisa bersembenyi pada yeoja anak koruptor yang…."

'PLAKKK'

Ucapan Seohyun terpotong saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghampiri mereka dan menampar SeoHyun dengan cukup keras membuat sebagian siswa yang masih ribut di depan madding menghentikan urusan mereka dan member perhatian lebih pada Baekhyun dan SeoHyun.

Luna kembali mengeluarkan kamera digitalnya dan mulai memoto ke-empat yeoja yang menjadi tontonan saat ini sedangkan Tao mendadak murung dan menunduk dalam.

"kuperingatkan padamu sunbae, kau boleh menghinaku bahkan sampai mulutmu berbusapun aku tak akan peduli tapi sekali saja kau membawa nama Tao, aku bahkan sanggup melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar tamparan kau tau!" nada suaranya pelan namun penuh penekanan membuat kedua yeoja di depannya menciut sejenak namaun tak lama karena setelahnya Sooyoung kembali menegakkan tubuhnya –angkuh .

Sooyoung menepuk tangannya 3 kali dan datanglah teman-temannya, Hyuna, Bora, Jiyeon, dan Sunny.

Mereka berempat segera mencekal tangan dan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga Baekhyun tak bisa bergerak hanya kakinya yang menendang-nendag udara hampa, tak ada yang berani mendekat mengingat Sooyoung adalah salah satu siswi paling berpengaruh karena appanya termasuk donator tetap sekolah ini.

'PLAKKK'

"INI BALASAN KARENA TELAH MENAMPAR TEMANKU BABO!" Sooyoung berteriak tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun setelah menamparnya.

"kau pikir kau siapa eoh? Kau bukan siapa siapa disini tapi kau belagak seolah pahlawan pemberani bahkan kau berani menantang Chanyeol oppa, kau pikir kau hebat! Apa kau ingin menjadi Cinderella eoh? Kau berhara pangeran akan jatuh cinta pada gadis miskin jelek sepertimu eoh, bangunlah dreaming girl !" bentak Sooyoung sambil menarik rambut Baekhyun kebelakang.

Baekhyun diam bukan berarti takut dia hanya berfikir apa benar dia ingin menjadi Cinderella? Sedangkan Tao masih berdiri kaku seperti ada yang memaku telapak kakinya.

Suasana menjadi panas saat Baekhyun terus jadi bulan-bulanan Sooyoung sampai akhirnya kerumunan itu membelah member ruang untuk 4 namja penguasa sekolah, Sooyoung yang menyadari kehadirang Chanyeol –namja yang ia sukai sejak dulu- bersama teman-temannya menampilkan senyum mengerikannya.

"lihatlah oppa, aku sedang member pelajaran pada yeoja kurang ajar ini" ujar Sooyoung bangga.

'srettttt'

'bugg'

Tidak ada yang tau pasti kapan yang jelas Chanyeol sudah mendorong tubuh Sooyoung hingga ia terjatuh, reflek 4 yeoja yang mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun melepas cengkramannya dan berjalan mundur.

'sreeettt'

Dengan cepat pula Chanyeol menarik tubuh ringkih itu kedalam pelukannya.

"ini peringatan untuk kalian semua!" meski suaranya tak terlalu lantang namun cukup di dengar seluruh manusia yang berada disana dalam keadaan sepi seperti itu.

"tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang diperbolehkan untuk mengganggu yeoja ini, jika ada yang melanggarnya maka akan berurusan denganku langsung. MENGERTI !"

'deg'

Baekhyun menegang dalam dekapan Chanyeol, ia baru menyadari keadaan yang terjadi dan hatinya bergetar antara takut dan….. senang (?) tak hanya Baekhyun dan seluruh siswi, bahkan anggota EXO lainnya sama terkejutnya dengan tindakan Chanyeol barusan.

"ekhemmm,,, maksudku hanya aku yang boleh menghukum atau mem-bully-nya. Dia milikku tawananku dan asistenku jadi kalian tidak berhak, kalian paham!" Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan nada gengsi dan terkesan dibuat-buat berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang penuh penekanan yang tegas.

Meski begitu mereka semua mengangguk dan segera meninggalkan tempat panas (?) tersebut.

"sampai kapan kau mau memelukku?" Tanya Baekhyun saat menyadari Chanyeol tak kunjung melepas pelukannya, jika kalian tau Chanyeol bahkan sedang asik menikmati aroma rambut Baekhyun.

Seakan disadarkan dari lamunan gilanya, Chanyeol segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menjauh.

'deg'

Baekhyun baru menyadari jika penampilan Chanyeol telah berubah, rambutnya yang dulu kriting –mendekati kribo kini menjadi lurus dan rapi.

'sejak kapan dia ganti gaya rambut? Perasaan kemarin masih seperti sarang burung tapi yahh setidaknya itu bisa menutupi sedikit wajah bodohnya,kkkkk'

"yaakk dasar yeoja, kau pasti mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan? Bilang saja kau terlalu nyaman dalam pelukanku. Dengar yak au jangan keGRan dulu aku melakukan itu bukan karena aku menyukaimu tapi… yakkkk Byun Baekhyun mau kemana kau yakkkk kembali kau yeoja sialan!"

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seorang yeoja menatap perih kejadian tersebut, sambil menggenggam sebuah kalung ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat sambil sedikit berlari kecil meninggalkan area tersebut.

"kenapa selalu dia? Kenapa selalu Baekhyun? Kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya?" gumam yeoja itu menyertai tetep demi tetep buliran bening yang dihasilkan matanya.

"dulu appa, sekarang Chanyeol lalu nanti siapa lagi? Apa dia akan mengambil semua milikku?"gumam yeoja itu diiringi isak tangis.

Flashback

"Appa, Baekie benar-benar iri pada Luhan unnie." rajuk Baekhyun kecil pada appanya sambil mem-pout-kan bibirnya.

"memangnya kenapa Baekie bisa sampai iri eoh?" Tanya Siwon lembut sambil tangannya mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"di sekolah dia selalu jadi juara kelas bahkan juara umum, dia cantik dan banyak namja yang menyukainya, setiap hati pasti adaaaa saja yang memberinya hadiah atau surat cinta. Luhan unnie benar-benar beruntung. Sedangkan Baekie hanya bisa peringkat 3 di kelas." Baekhyun semakin memanyunkan bibirnya mengingat perbantingan mencolok dirinya dan Luhan bahkan Kyungsoo masih mendapat peringkat pertama di kelasnya meski bukan juara umum.

"lalu jika Baekie juara 3 kenapa?"

"Baekie tidak akan dapat hadiah." Jawab Baekhyun polos.

"kata siapa? Ayo ikut appa, appa belikan hadiah untuk Baekie apapun yang Baekie mau."

"jinja? Apapun appa?!" seketika wajah berbinar itu membuat Siwon tersenyum senang.

Luhan melihatnya dan mendengarnya tapi dia hanya diam menahan sakit di dalam hatinya. Luhan tau dari Heechul bahwa sebenrnya Luhan adalah anak kandung Siwon dari hubungan gelap Siwon dan Heechul tapi mengapa selama ia hidup sampai saat ini Siwon tak pernah meliriknya? Dimatanya hanya ada Baekhyun seolah Baekhyun adalah anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

Apa karena Luhan adalah hasil hubungan terlarang? Bahkan selama ini Siwon mengetahui prestasi Luhan tapi tak satupun kata selamat yang Luhan terima dari sang appa padahal Luhan belajar keras itu untuk mendapat perhatian dari sang appa tapi apayang ia terima? Lalu siapa yang akan Luhan salahkan?

'

'

'

"Luhanie unnie!" sapa Baekhyun riang saat menghampiri Luhan dikamarnya. Tanpa permisi Baekhyun langsung masuk dan mendudukkan pantatnya di atas ranjang Luhan.

Luhan yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"lihat ini unnie, appa membelikanku cincin yang mirip dengan kalung pemberian umma. Sangat cantik cobalah unnie!"

Tanpa permisi Baekhyun meraih jemari Luhan dan memakaikan cincin ke jari manis Luhan.

"cantik kan?"

"iya cantik, sudah pakailah sendiri Baek." Luhan terlalu malas untuk menanggapi sikap pamer adik tirinya saat ini.

"pakailah dulu unn, aku titip sebentar karena aku mau keluar nanti aku ambil lagi."

"tapi Baek…"

Terlambat karena si mungil sudah berlari keluar rumah

'

'

'

'

"APPAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Baekhyun menggema diseluruh sudut rumah, seluruh penghuni rumah pu menghampiri sang yeoja mungil nan manja ini.

"ada apa sayang kenapa berteriak?" Heechul yang pertama kali bertanya.

"iya sayang, kamu kenapa?" Siwon langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"cincin pemberian appa hilang ….hiks" ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"yaampun appa kira kenapa, nanti kita beli lagi ya?" bujuk Siwon sambil menenangkan Baekhyun.

"nggak mau, kata penjualnya kemarin itu tinggal satu-satunya.." Baekhyun terus terisak sampai akhirnya.

"Baek, ini cincinmu kan?" Luhan menyerahkan sebuah cincin yang Baekhyun maksud, dengan mata berbinar Baekhyun menerimanya dan langsung memakainya.

"Lu, darimana kau mendapatkannya?" tany Siwon lembut.

"itu….."

'PLAAKKK'

Mata Luhan memanas, tangannya reflek memegang pipinya. Rasanya sakit saat seseorang menamparmu ketika kau bahkan tak berbuat kesalahan terlebih itu adalah.

"UMMA…. Kenapa kau menampar Luhan unnie?" Kyungsoo segera memeluk Luhan.

"siapa yang mengajarkanmu? Katakana pada umma siapa yang mengajarimu mencuri Byun Luhan?!"

'deg'

Mata Luhan membola begitupun Kyungsoo, .

"tenanglah Chullie, kau tak perlu melukai anakmu sendiri aku yakin Luhan tak bermaksud seperti itu. Luhanie jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu katakana pada appa atau kau bisa berbicara pada Baekhyun, dia akan berbagi miliknya atau appa akan membelikan yang lain untukmu bukankah kita adalah keluarga? Kau mengerti?" ucap Siwon lembut sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

Ucapannya memang lembut tapi Luhan merasa ucapan appanya adalah petir yang menyambar tepat di ulu hatinya. Jelas kentara di setiap kata-kata Siwon jika ia menuduh Luhan mencuri kalung Baekhyun tanpa mendengar penjelasan Luhan dan Baekhyn pun hanya terdiam padahal dialah yang menitipkan kalung itu pada Luhan.

Pencuri bodoh mana yang dengan senang hati mengembalikan benda curiannya pada pemiliknya ?

'

'flashback end

'

'

'

'

'

'

Bahkan Luhan sempat tersenyum saat kematian Siwon.

Kini Luhan terduduk di sebuah kursi taman dengan pandangan menerawang kedepan, air matanya masih menetes meski tak terdengan isak tangis –menangis dalam diam.

Luhan mengernyit saat dihadapannya ada sebuah cermin, Luhan mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menawarkannya cermin.

"Sehun?" gumam Luhan sambil menerima cermin dari tangan Sehun.

Sehun mengambil tempat disamping Luhan.

"waktu kecil ada yang selalu memberikan cermin padaku saat aku sedang menangis dan aku akan tertawa saat melihat wajah sembabku di cermin." Ucap Sehun sambil menerawang kemasa kecilnya bersama seorang bocah yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya. Luhan tersenyum samar dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit puas.

"kau masih mengingatnya?" Tanya Luhan, kini pandangannya ia arahkan pada Sehun.

"tentu saja, aku bahkan berniat mengingatnya seumur hidup."

"eummmm ternyata wajahku masih cantik dalam keadaan menangis kkkkkk" narsis Luhan.

"kau memang selalu cantik Lu,"

"yakkkk panggil aku noona !" teriak Luhan tak terima atas panggilan Sehun.

"kkkkkkkk,, jangan mengis lagi ." tanpa menghiraukan protes Luhan, Sehun malah mengacak gemas rambut Luhan.

"karena kau sudah menghiburku, biar kuberi satu permintaan."

"jadilah pasangan dansaku."

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

"dasar orang gila!" umpat Baekhyun saat dirinya merasa sudah cukup jauh meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berbicara absurd –menurut Baekhyun-.

"aku tak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan melakukan hal seperti itu" komentar Tao sedikit kesusahan karena Baekhyun menariknya dengan langkah yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"kau baru tau jika dia aneh? Aku juga."

Setelahnya suasana diantara mereka menjadi hening dan langkah Baekhyun mulai memelan.

Tao tampak berfikir bagaimana caranya meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena gagal menjadi sahabat yang baik saat sahabat nya mengalami musibah (?), lagi-lagi Tao tak berbuat apapun padahal Baekhyun seperti ini karena membelanya.

Tao baru saja membuka mulutnya saat Baekhyun lebih dulu membuka percakapan.

"jadi, apa kau mau ikut audisi menjadi pasangan dansa member EXO untuk pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol? Kau akan merasa menjadi wanita yang paling beruntung jika kau berhasil jadi pasangan dansa Kris Tao."

Tao Nampak berfikir atas saran Baekhyun. Tao sebenarnya sangat ingin mengikuti audisi itu tapi mengingat perlakuan EXO yang seperti kemarin membuat Tao berfikir ulang. Tapi bukankah kejadian tadi bisa jadi alas an Tao untuk kembali menjadi fans nomer satu Wu YiFan?

"baiklah, tapi kau juga harus ikut." Putus Tao.

"mwo?! Aniyooo, kau tau sendiri seumur hidup aku tak pernah menari apalagi berdansa. Aku tidak ikut kau saja lagipula yang menyukai Kris kan kau bukan aku."

"kalau begitu aku juga tidak"

"tao-ya"

"aku menyuruhmu ikut audisinya jika kau tak diterima ya sudah. Lagipula kau bisa ikut antrian Sehun kan?" kalimat Tao diakhiri dengan kerlingan mata menggoda Baekhyun.

'blusssh' Baekhyun merona hanya dengan mendengar nama itu.

"baiklah, aku ikut!"

"yippiiiyy"

'

'

'

'

'

'

Saat ini Baekhyun Tao sudah berada di antara puluhan atau bahkan ratusan yeoja-yeoja yang ingin audisi untuk menjadi partner dansa member EXO, disini ada 4 jalur ….

"Baek aku sudah menemukan jalur Kris, aku duluan ne? cepat temukan jalur Sehun, hwaiting!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya telah hilang ditelan lautan bersama fans Kris lainnya. Baekhyun mencari lagi jalur Sehun namun tiba-tiba ada segerombol (?) yeoja dan mereka mendorong Baekhyun ke sebuaah antrian yang Baekhyun tak tau antrian siapa ini.

Baekhyun menunggu dan menunggu, ingin rasanya ia keluar dari barisan tapi tak bisa karena ada pembatas di sisi kanan kirinya alhasil dengan berngantuk-ngantuk ria (?) akhirnya ia berada di depan dan dipersilahkan masuk.

Sontak mata Baekhyun melebar melihat seseorang yang kini duduk di sebuah kursi single dengan angkuhnya dan jangan lupakan ekspresi menyebalkan itu, mirip idiot saja.

"kau? Kau disini?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan bodohnya.

"jangankan kau, aku saja bingung kenapa aku disini." Jawab Baekhyun seadanya.

"sudahlah mengaku saja jika sebenarnya kau adalah fansku nona Byun." Chanyeol menampilkan smirk tampannya sedangkan Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"sudahlah cepat kita selesaikan, berdansalah!"

"aku tidak bisa."

"baik, kau diterima. Audisi untukku ditutup"

Seketika semua yang ada di ruangan tersebut membulatkan mata mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, terutama Baekhyun…..

'

'

'

'

'

Baekhyun berjalan lunglai menuju tempat favoritnya –music room. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat mimpi apa semalam hingga dia mendapat kejadian tak terduga hari ini.

'menjadi pasangan dansa Chanyeol?' what the hell?

Saat ia keluar dari tempat audisi, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatapnya sinis seolah ingin membunuh Baekhyun saat itu juga dan saat ia ingin mencoba peruntungan untuk menuju jalur audisi Sehun, ternyata seluruh audisi telah selesai.

'kira-kira siapa yang menjadi pasangan Sehun ya?' itulah yang memenuhi pikiran Baekhyun saat ini bahkan dia hanya tersenyum tipis saat Tao menceritakan bahwa dirinya berhasil menjadi pasangan dansa Kris.

'BRUKKK'

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya dan tak melihat jalan, akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang namun tak sampai terjatuh seperti drama-drama di tv.

"mianhae Krystal aku tak melihat jalan tadi, kau tak apa?" ternyata yang Baekhyun tabrak adalah Krystal, teman Baekhyun dari TK satu-satunya teman yang tau Baekhyun sebenarnya.

"gwaenchana Baek aku juga tak melihat jalan tadi." Balas Krystal sambil menyematkan sebuah senyum yang sedikit terpaksa.

Baekhyun mengernyit saat melihat wajah Krystal yang tak biasa, teman dari kecilnya itu tampak bersedih.

"apa kau sedang dalam masalah?"

Krystal mendongak dengan wajah shock.

'sejelas itukah?' batin Krystal.

"kau jangan bohong padaku, kau adalah temanku dari kita masih di taman kanak-kanak aku sudah menganggapmu saudara sendiri dan aku tau pasti bahwa wajahmu akan berubah merah saat kau sedang dalam masalah. Jadi sahabatku apa masalahmu hemm?" baekhyun mengusap lembut pundak Krystal untuk sedikit menenangkannya.

"sebenarnya adik perempuanku hari ini ulang tahun dan ia ingin aku membelikannya sebuah kue ulang tahun tapi …." Krystal tampak ragu mengucapkannya.

Baekhyun mengerti kondisi keuangan Krystal yang bisa dibilang rata-rata bawah bahkan ia bisa bersekolah disini pun karena bea siswa.

"itu mudah, nanti pulang sekolah ikut aku ke toko wookie umma dan kau bebas mengambil kue ulang tahun yang kau mau." Ucap Baekhyun antusias

"tapi baek….."

"anggap itu kado ulang tahunku untuk adikmu, jangan sungkan padaku bukankah dari kecil kita adalah teman dan waktu selama itu bukankah lebih baik kita jadi saudara saat ini?"

Krystal menunduk sejenak lalu mendongak dan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya

"gomawo Baekhyun –ah, kau yang terbaik."

'

'

'

'

'

Baekhyun kini tengah duduk di depan sebuah piano untuk menghibur hatinya yang tengah kacau, meski sedikit kecewa karena tidak menemukan Sehun yang biasanya berada di sini untuk bermain biola.

Baekhyun akan memainkan jari-jarinya pada tut piano jika saja sebuah suara tidak mengganggunya.

'BRAKKK'

Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja dengan nafas terengah dan mata menatap tajam pada Baekhyun dan tanpa ba bi bu namja tersebut menghampiri Baekhyun menarik kasar tangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya ke tempok.

"YAKKK PARK CHANYEOL APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BABO!?" Baekhyun yang tak terima di perlakukan seperti itu mulai akan mencaci maki sang pelaku yang ternyata Chanyeol itu, namun saat itu juga Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan menekan kedua lengannya pada kedua sisi kepala Baekhyun.

Dengan jarak sedekat ini dan fakta bahwa Chanyeol dlam keadaan marah –entah Baekhyun tak tau karena apa- Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia kesulitan.

"ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sehun?"

Satu kalimat datar namun penuh penekanan itu sanggup membuat Baekhyun melebarkan mata sipitnya.

"apa kau tuli eoh? Kutanya apa hubunganmu dengan Oh Sehun HAH?!"

Baekhyun semakin menciut mendengar teriakan Chanyeol namun ia berusaha tenang.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun sambil melengos.

"apa kalian pacaran?"

"sudah kubilang ada hubungan apa aku dengan Sehun bukan urusanmuhmmmppp…..eummpph"

Dan ucapan Baekhyun terputus oleh ciuman kasar yang dilakukan Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun meronta hebat namun apa daya pergerakannya telah terkunci, tangannya di genggam erat oleh Chanyeol dan bibirnya dibungkam kasar oleh namja tinggi itu. chanyeol terus saja menekan ciumannya sedangkan Baekhyun terus meronta dan menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja cantik menonton adegan live tersebut dengan tatapan terluka dan air mata yang mengalir deras, tangannya mengepal kuat sambil meremas sebuah kalung –luhan.

'

'

'

Sakitnya hatiku, hancurnya jiwaku

Di depan mataku, kau sedang bercumbu

Sakitnya thu disini di dalam hatiku

Sakitnya thu disini melihat kau selingkuh

Sakitnya thu disini pas kena hatiku

Sakitnya thu disini kau menduakan aku

Sakit sakit sakitnya thu disini

Sakit sakit sakitnya thu disini…..

(ending song)

tbc…

mau bilang kurang panjang? Kkkkkkk

buat yang nebak Chanyeol yang nolongin Baekhyun, selamat ya dan buat yang nebak Sehun atau Suho atau Daehyun atau new chara atau bahkan Luhan (?) maaf anda kurang beruntung… maaf sekali .

HAPPY WEDDING LEE SUNGMIN OPPAAAAA! Semoga kau bahagia bersama kim Saeun eonnie, aku sebagai adikmu (?) selalu bahagia untuk kebahagiaanmu. (padahal baru besok #plakk) maaf aku gag bisa hadir, jangan menangis karena besok aku sibuk oppa (sibuk mikirin Baekhyun). Berbahagialah dan semoga my baby wookie honey bunny jalankan tugasmu dengan baik maka Sungmin oppa akan bernyanyi di pernikahan kita (?)

NOTE : abaikan kalimat diatas

Apa ada yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan kegiatan ChanBaek di atas? Kkkkk makanya review ne yang banyak dan ikhlas.

Gomawo…

#bow

Invite n follow

**Bbm ; 519D08B2**

**Ig ; ACHA35KIM**

Gomawo , Saranghae !


	8. Chapter 8

_Big thanks to :_

_**nur991fah , ViviPExotic46 , Dandelion99 , RhiChanBaek , , , byunyeolliexo , 99 , Shouda Shikaku , SeluHana , Syifa Nurqolbiah , Jung Hyejin , YayaExo88 , saici-chan , Park Rani , ByunViBaek , exindira , NaturalCandy1994 , chanbaekyu , neli Amelia , Guest , Parkbaekyoda , , devrina , BeibiEXOl , mr albino . and other makasih juga buat siders.**_

_enjoy_

Opening song : (EXO- Peterpan)

Bukan Upik Abu ch8

Start

"_apa kau pernah melihat telinga si bodoh itu? aku bahkan merasa dia itu sebenarnya adalan siluman yang menyamar jadi manusia jadi wajar jika kelakuaannya seperti itu.. jika kita tidak memusnahkannya aku yakin bumi ini dalam masalah." _

"apa dia bilang? Siluman yang menyamar jadi manusia?"

Heningg….

"bwahahahahahaha….. dia bilang Chanyeol hyung seperti siluman hahahaha"

"jika dilihat-lihat telinganya memang seperti inuyasha hahahaha…."

Saat ini di dalam kelas yang sepi (karena seluruh siswa dipulangkan setelah audisi berakhir) Kai dan Kris tengah menonton sebuah video di hp Kris, video tersebut memperlihatkan percakapan Baekhyun dan Sehun tempo hari di ruang music entah dapat dari mana mereka rekaman itu.

"_lalu si pantat panci yang tak hanya wajahnya yang terlihat mesum tapi dia benar-benar mesum, percaya tidak bahakan panat panci dirumahku lebih putih dari kulitnya tapi bisa-bisanya dia begitu sombong, kau pasti sering melihat wajah bodohnya saat melihat payudara yeoja-yeoja sexy beserta rok-rok mini mereka. Aku heran mengapa banyak yeoja bodoh yang menggilai namja pantat panci seperti dia, …."_

Wajah Kai memerah sedangkan Kris makin terpingkal mendengar kalimat Baekhyun selanjutnya…

"bwahahahahahahaha dia mengataimu pantat panci mesum hahahahaha kau lebih parah Kai….."

"YAKKKK HYUNGGG seharusnya kau membelaku bukan menertawakanku."

"buakkk buakk buakk" anggep suara meja yang dipukul oleh Kris dengan tawanya yang semakin keras.

Kai mem-pout bibir 'sexy' nya alhasil Kris dan author janjian untuk 'muntah'.

"_Kris?mungkin dari mereka bertiga, dia yang paling aneh. Alien dari planet antahberantah yang jatuh ke bumi dan kesangkut di tiang jemuran orang kanada dan telempar jauh ke china lalu dipungut orang korea. Kau tau perpaduannya? Alien,kanada,china,korea. Absurd banget kan? Lalu tinggi badannya? Dia bahkan tampak seperti monster alien ,,, hahhhh aku heran kenapa Tao bisa sangat menyukai Alien playboy macam dia."_

Sekarang giliran Kris yang kicep sedangkan Kai sudah guling-guling di lantai sambil makan beling (?).

"apa katanya? Alien bwahahahahahaha bahkan kau lebih aneh dari alien hyung bwahahaha uhukk uhukk."

Dan saking bersemangatnya Kai tertawa pada akhirnya dia tersedak ludahnya sendiri (ini kayang narasi dongeng ).

"rasakan, makanya jangan kurang ajar pada hyungmu. Lagipula kau tak mendengar kalimat terakhirnya? Dia bilang Tao menyukaiku kau ingat gadis mata panda itu?" Kris mencoba menyombongkan diri.

"tetap saja hyung kau aneh."

"Chanyeol bahkan lebih aneh dan menyeramkan atau jangan-jangan dia benar-benar siluman?"

"bwahahahahhahahaha…"

Dan tiba-tiba suasana menjadi suram….

"hyung, apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Kurasa bulu kudukku merinding." Ucap Kai sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"kau benar Kai, apa disini ada hantu?"

Bereka berdia berpandangan dan menoleh kebelang secara bersamaan.

"hwaaaa….."

'BRUKKKKK'

Sontak keduanya berteriak heboh dan Kai pun terjatuh dari kursinya .

"yakkk Chanyeol kau mengagetkan kami." Kris berucap masih dengan nafas yang memburu sedangkan Kai masih terduduk menikmati rasa sakit yang bersarang di pantatnya sambil menunggu uluran tangan dari seorang bidadari, lalu Acha pun datang dan mengulurkan tangannya (abaikan).

"apa yang kalian lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol datar dengan aura mencekam.

"aku mendapatkannya dari Luhan noona, aku baru tahu jika hubungan Sehun dengan yeoja kacamata itu ternyata cukup dekat." Jawab Kai yang kini sudah kembali duduk di tempat asalnya.

Chanyeol masih menatap tajam Kris dan Kai bergantian, mungkin dia mendengar namanya dijelek-jelekkan tadi.

Namun acara –mari tatap-menatap- itu harus terputus ketika telinga lebar yang mirip siluman –kata Baekhyun itu mendengar sesuatu dari hp milik kris.

"_yaakkk,, kenapa?"_

"_hampir seluruhnya yang ada padamu itu aneh!" ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun._

"_yak,, mana bisa begitu?! Aku tidak aneh, kau dan teman temanmu yang aneh!"_

"_yeoja aneh!" ledek Sehun kembali sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun kembali, membuat yang empunya mempout bibir imut._

"_yakkk,, hentikan! Kau merusak rambutku namja aneh!"_

Dan entah kenapa dan kemana, tiba –tiba Chanyeol menghilang dari pandangan Kris dan Kai.

Chanyeol P.O.V

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi padaku, mengapa aku merasa marah melihat mereka sedekat itu? mengapa hatiku terasa panas melihat interaksi mereka yang bahkan aku tak pernah tau. Sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan ini? Yeoja itu, bahkan tak ada secuilpun dalam dirinya adalah tipeku tapi mengapa aku merasa tertarik.

Bahakan aku tak tau mengapa amarahku menggebu saat mendapati dia berada di dalam ruang music sendirian, menunggu Sehun eoh? Namun aku lebih tak percaya saat aku melakukan hal yang menurutku paling tidak masuk akal dalam hidupku.

Aku menciumnya.

Dan selama hidupku tak pernah ada satupun yeoja yang menolak untuk kucium bahkan mereka akan memberika bibirnya dengan suka rela jika aku mau namun yeoja ini ,,, dia menolakku dan aku semakin marah dibuatnya, kucium dia membabi buta dan dia terus meronta namun kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan kekuatanku.

Yeoja ini, apa dia berharap Sehun yang menciumnya sehingga dia menolak ciumanku? Mustahil ada yeoja yang menolah pesonaku.

Ahh sial dia berhasil lepas.

"PLAKKK"

Dan kurasakan rasa panas di pipi kiriku, dia menamparku dengan sekuat tenaga. Kurasa telapak tangannya sekarang gemetar.

"APA YANG ADA DI OTAKMU PARK!" teriknya terakhir kali sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

Jangankan kau, akupun tak tau apa yang ada di otakku rasanya otakku mendadak lumuh saat melihat kenyataan kedekatanmu dengan Sehun. Apa yang terjadi padaku?

'AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH'

'BRUAKKKK'

Chanyeol P.O.V end.

baekhyun masih mengurung diri dikamar sejak pulang sekolah dengan mata sembab, tak ada yang menyambutnya, tak ada yang bertanya mengapa matamu sembab, tak ada pelukan tak ada raut wajah panic tak ada kata-kata penghibur semuanya tak ada, seperti biasa bukan? Namun kali ini berbeda bagi Baekhyun.

Biasanya seorang gadis akan bercerita pada ibunya saat ia mengalami first love atau first kiss, namun Baekhyun tidak dia tidak bisa melakukannya atau setidaknya pada ayahpun ia tak bisa melakukannya.

Mengapa di kisah cintanya yang pertama ini Baekhyun tidak merasa bahagia seperti yang diceritakan ibunya dulu mengapa ciuman pertamanya tidak membuatnya merasa melayang seperti yang ibunya ceritakan dulu bahkan ia merasa sakit, mungkin jika masih ada Kibum eomma Bakhyun akan berhenti menangis saat ini.

Baekhyun terus menangis hingga ia terjatuh kealam mimpi, mungkin dalam mimpi ia bisa bertemu dengan eommanya untuk menceritakan hari buruknya.

'

'

'

'

'

'

"ayolah Baek jangan begitu, tega sekali kau membiarkanku kesana sendirian. Kau tau sendi kan hanya kau temanku satu-satunya kalau kau tak ikut semuanya akan sia-sia dan berdansa dengan Kris tak akan jadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan lagi"

Sejak Baekhyun mengutarakan bahwa dirinya tak akan hadir di pesta Chanyeol tadi pagi, Tao terus saja merengek dan memohon pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun berubah pikiran namun kejadian kemarin rupanya sangat berpengaruh dalam dirinya.

Tao memang sangat ingin pergi ke pesta tersebut apalagi dia berhasil menjadi partner dance dari Kris namun apa artinya jika sahabatnya itu tidak ikut?

"Tao –ya, malam ini aku harus menemani Wookie umma karena Kyu adjussi keluar kota mengertilah, kumohon"

"baiklah aku juga tak akan datang."

"yakkkk apa-apaan kau, bukankah kau begitu senang saat Kris memilihmu menjadi partner lalu kau akan melewatkannya begitu saja? Tidak boleh! Lagipula pesta itu hanya akan hanya menjadi neraka bagiku karena pasangan adalah Park…. Kau tau sendirikan betapa bencinya aku padanya?"

"kau hanya berdansa dengannya sebentar Baek dan kemudian kita bebas. Ayoulah Baek kenapa kau tak pernah mendengar ucapanku sedangkan aku selalu menuruti permintaanmu, sebenarnya aku ini sahabatmu atau apa?"

"Tao, aku tak mau pergi mengertilah ada alas an yang bisa kubicarakan padamu kumohon mengertilah dan jangan memaksaku lagi!" Baekhyun meninggikan sedikit suaranya kemudian pergi meningglkan kelas.

"KUPIKIR KITA SAHABAT TAPI KAU MENYIMPAN RAHASIAMU UNTUK DIRIMU SENDIRI BAEK !" teriak Tao karena Baekhyun telah keluar kelas.

'

'

'

'

'

Selama waktu yang tersisa di sekolah, dua sahabat itu hanya berdiam diri tanpa menyapa satu sama lain hingga bel pulang berbunyi dan mereka tetap sama.

Baekhyun marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa mengungkap alas an sebenarnya namun dia juga marah pada Tao yang tak ingin pergi kepesta karena dirinya padahal mereka tau betapa Tao sangat menginginkan pergi ke pesta tersebut.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju sepedahnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sesuatu pada keranjang sepedahnya.

Dengan perasaan takut tapi penasaran, Baekhyun mengambil benda kotak seperti kado itu dan membukanya perlahan takut-takut jika isinya ternyata adalah bom dan sejenisnya namun perkiraannya meleset jauh.

Baekhyun mengernyit karena isinya adalah sebuah gaun pesta bewarna putih tulang dan jika dilihat dari bahan dan merk gaun itu tentu sangat mahal namun siapa yang menaruhnya di sepedah Baekhyun? Apa ini baju untuknya?

"eh,, ada ada memo?"

'anggap ini permintaan maafku, pakailah dan datang ke pestaku'

Tak perlu bertanya gaun ini milik siapa karena dari kalimat singkat itu Baekhyun sudah menyimpulkan pemiliknya, alhasil Baekhyun meremat kertas yang ia pegang dengan emosi dan ia berniat membuang gaun itu sebelum retina matanya menemukan Krystal yang akan keluar gerbang.

"Park Chanyeol sialan dia pikir aku mau menerima pemberiannya, bagiku semua yang ia berikan adalah bom yang bisa meledak kapan saja" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengayuh sepedahnya menghampiri Krystal.

"hai Krystal" sapa Baekhyun.

"hai Baek, belum pulang?" Tanya Krystal tulus.

"iya, kau sendiri?"

"aku dari prpustakaan, ada materi yang belum kupahami dan harus mencari dari beberapa buku." Jelas Krystal sedangkan Baekhyun manya manggut-managgut.

"apa kau akan pergi ke pesta itu?"

"entahkal Baek, aku merasa tak punya gaun untuk ke pesta besar seperti itu." wajah Krystal menjadi muram menandakan sebenrnya ia ingin pergi.

Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak yang ia terima tadi pada Krystal.

"apa ini?"

"ambilah dan pakailah untuk pesta nanti malam. Jangan bertanya apapun!" sahut Baekhyun saat Krystal ingin kembali bersuara.

"wuaaaaah bagus sekali Baek, gomawo jeongmal gomawo".

'

'

'

'

'

'

"kau tak boleh datang ke pesta!"

"tanpa kau suruhpun aku tak tertarik untuk pergi." Baekhyun menjawab perintah Luhan dengan datar sambil melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"eomma sedang keluar kota dank au harus menjaga rumah, kau akan tau apa hukuman jika kau berani keluar rumah apalagi datang ke pesta." Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo.

'clekk'

"sebagai jaga-jaga lemarimu kita kunci dan kuncinya aku bawa" entah kapan ia melakukannya tapi sekarang Luhan telah mengunci lemari Baekhyun dan sekarang kuncinya sudah Luhan kantongi.

"Baek aku pinjam semua aksesoris dan make up milikmu" tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, kini Kyungsoo telah mengambil semua make up dan aksesoris Baekhyun kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun acuh tak peduli apapun yang dilakukan dua saudara tirinya itu,.

"aku lelah, mungkin setelah ini aku hanya akan pasrah dan tak akan melawan arus. Biarkan seperti ini kurasa ini lebih baik." Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa haus maka ia memutuskan beranjak dari kamar menuju dapur saat ingin kembali ke kamar, samar-samar ia mendengar percakapan Kyungsoo dan Luhan di depan pintu rupanya mere baru akan berangkat.

"eonnie, sepertinya aku tak asing dengan kalung yang eonnie pakai." Itu suara Kyungsoo, baekhyun mendekat ke arah ruang tamu.

"tentu saja ini milik Byun Baekhyun itu" jawab Luhan sambil menunjukkan kalung yang ia kenakan.

"kau belum membuangnya?"

"nanti setelah aku berdansa dengan Sehun kurasa aku akan menerima pernyataan cintanya dan kurasa aku terlihat lebih cantik dengan kalung ini, setelah malam ini aku akan membuang kalung ini."

'degg'

Mata Baekhyun membola mendengar percakapan dua saudara tirinya.

"jadi selama ini kalungku ada pada Luhan? Jadi dia tidak membuangnya atau lebih tepatnya belum dan apa yang ia bilang tadi? Sehun? Yang menjadi partner Sehun adalah Luhan?"

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun ragu untuk tidak pergi ke pesta Chanyeol, wajahnya mendadak pusing yang ada dipikirannya kini adalah Sehun dan kalung itu sedangkan di sana Luhan menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"kau akan hancur Baek" Luhan membatin.

'

'

'

'

'

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo dan Luhan, Baekhyun hanya mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"bagaimana ini? Jika aku tidak datang, Luhan akan membuang kalung itu lagipula aku tak rela membiarkan Sehun bersama dengan Luhan tapi jika aku datang secara otomatis aku akan bertemu kembali dengan Park idiot mesum itu ya Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukakan oh aku juga lupa Luhan mengunci lemariku dan aku tak mungkin menghadiri pesta dengan hanya mengenakan piyama oh tidakkk"

Baekhyun semakin frustasi saat berpikir dirinya seperti Cinderella jika seperti ini.

"ya Tuhan apa kau memiliki peri sisa untuk membantuku memberikan gaun dan sepatu kaca? Andai ini benar dongeng oh Tuhan aku tak peduli harus bertemu dengan namja brengsek itu yang jelas saat ini aku ingin pergi ke pesta, eottokae?"

Dan mendadak tiba-tiba muncul lampu bohlam diatas kepala Baekhyun.

"baju eomma"

'

'

'

'

'

Suasa pesta sudah sangat ramai karena acara akan segera dimulai, Tao tetap datang meski yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya menekuk wajahnya karena tak ada yang ia ajak berbicara dan dia pun belum berbaikan dengan Baekhyun sedangkan Suho yang berada di sampingnya tak jauh berbeda keadaannya, tadinya berpikir akan kerumah Baekhyun saja dari pada kesini namun tak ada Baekhyun namun ia tak tega membiarkan Tao pergi sendiri biar bagaimana Tao adalah sahabat Baekhyun dan sahabat Baekhyun adalah sahabatny juga.

"yakkk acara sudah akan segera dimulai kenapa kau masih disini eoh? Acara akan dimulai setelah kami ber4 yang memulai, ayo ke tengah"

Dan Tao hanya pasrah saat Kris menarik tangannya meninggalkan Suho yang semakin menggalau.

Di tengah ruangan telah bersiap pasangan HunHan, KaiSoo dan KrisTao sedangkan Chanyeol belum menampakkan batang hidungnya dari tadi.

"Baekhyun bilang dia tidak datang" guman Tao pada Kris.

"apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"

"molla."

'

'

'

'

"shit, kemana yeoja itu? kenapa belum datang juga?" umpat Chanyeol yang saat ini ada di balkon kamarnya di lantai 2, dia memperhatikan siapa saja yang datang dan akan turun saat Baekhyun datang. Memang dalam jarak tersebut Chanyeol tak akan mengenali siapa-siapa saja yang datang namun Chanyeol akan mengenali baju yang ia berikan pada Baekhyun tempo hari.

Saat matanya menangkap seorang yeoja mengenakan gaun yang ia beli kemarin, buru-buru Chanyeol turun dari kamarnya dan menghampiri sang gadis. Namun raut wajahnya berubah sinis saat mengetahui ternyata yang mengenakan gaunnya bukanlah Baekhyun melainkan , Krystal.

Semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua pasalnya mereka terkejut karena melihat Chanyeol yang dari tadi mereka cari tiba-tiba sudah ada di antara mereka dan menghampiri Krystal, yeoja yang sebenarnya cantik namun sangan tertutup dan tidak popular. Sedangkan Krystal sendiri tersipu saat tiba-tiba ia dihampiri seorang Park Chanyeol yang diam-diam ia sukai.

Namun apa yang terlontar dari mulut Chanyeol berikutnya mampu menenggelamkan Krystal kedalam samudra terdalam.

"kau tak pantas memakai gaun itu, membuatku ingin muntah"

Dan setelahnya Chanyeol meninggalkan Krystal yang menunduk dalam.

Saat Chanyeol ingin melangkah menuju teman-temannya sebuah tapak sepatu terdengar di pintu masuk, suaranya sangat jelas karena keadaan di dalam sangat sunyi sejak kehadiran Chanyeol. Kini semua mata tertuju pada arah pintu termasuk Chanyeol. Disan berdiri seorang yeoja cantik dengan gaun putih polos panjang tanpa lengan dengan hiasan bunga di depan dadanya (aku bayangin bajunya putrid serenity sailor moon) dengan mahkota kecil diatas kepalanya, meski terkesan polos ditambah make up minimalis itu dia tetap tampak cantik –Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus di sana, bahkan respon mereka saat ia datang tadi tidak seperti ini bukankah penampilan Luhan saat ini bak ratu (bayangin Yoona di the boys).

'grepp'

Antara kesal dan tak rela Baekhyun diperhatikan semua orang, Chanyeol segera sadar dari fantasi sesaatnya dan menarik Baekhyun ke tengah untuk memulai acara.

Meski banyak yang ingin Chanyeol ucapkan namun dia hanya bisa diam, entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba gugup berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Kejadian di ruang music itu masih tercetak jelas di ingatan keduanya bahkan saat music mulai mengalun dan mereka saling menautkan jari-jari mereka, suasana hening masih mendominasi.

'aww' Chanyeol meringis pelan saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun menginjak kakinya entah itu sengaja atau tidak.

"yakkk kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?" geram Chanyeol pelan.

"jika aku tidak salah, aku mengatakan aku tak bisa menari saat audisi itu bukan? Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menyusahkanmu Park mesum." Jawab Baekhyun sinis.

"mwo? Park mesum? Hei kau masih marah soal yang di ruang music? Bukankah aku sudah meminta maaf dan kenapa kau memberikan pemberianku pada orang lain?"

"kalau begitu sadarlah bahawa maaf tidak diterima." Jawab Baekhyun enteng dan sekali lagi ia menginjak kaki Chanyeol dan sekarang dengan sengaja.

"yak kau sengaja menginjakku"

"memang" meski samar namun Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah jengkel Chanyeol.

"aishh dasar yeoja kaca mata!"

"kau tak lihat aku sudah melepas kaca mataku?"

"yakkk kau menginjaknya lagi"

"oops maaf aku memang tak pandai berdansa, uuggh payah" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada dibuat-buat seolah dirinya menyesal dan acara dansa itu pun berakhir dengan kaki Chanyeol mendapat bengkak kecil karena serangan Baekhyun bertubi-tubi. Sesekali Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada pasangan HunHan dan pandangannya akan berubah sendu saat melihat tatapan Sehun selalu tertuju pada Luhan dan tatapan mata itu membuat Baekhyun iri setengah mati.

Acara berdansa dengan member EXo itu berakhir, mereka bebas melakukan apapun saat ini.

"Baekhyun, kukira kau sungguh tak datang."

Baekhyun sedang mengambil minum saat Suho menghampirinya.

"aku berubah pikiran hehe."

"Baek, mau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Suho hati-hati.

"tentu saja"

Mereka akan melangkah kelantai dansa sebelum sebuah tangan menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"aku tak menyangka kemampuan dansamu lumayan juga meski jauh dari kata menakjubkan, mau mencobanya denganku?" –Kai.

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Kai sudah menuntun Baekhyun ke lantai dansa meninggalkan Suho yang cengo di tempat.

Setelah Kai selesai, Baekhyun kembali pada Suho namun kejadian terulang saat Kris tanpa permisi menarik tangan Baekhyun dan mengajaknya berdansa dan Baekhyun tak bisa menolak.

"apa sekarang kau bisa berdansa denganku?" Tanya Suho saat Kris telah pergi.

"kurasa begitu" karena selanjutnya tak ada alasan menolak saat Sehun sendiri yang menghampirinya dan menarakkan diri untuk berdansa dengannya.

Berbeda dengan tiga member EXO terdahulu (?), selama acara berdansa Baekhyun dengan Sehun mata Baekhyun selalu menatap wajah Sehun dan mengagumi pahatan indah dari sang pencipta, meski Sehun hanya sesekali memandang wajahnya namun itu sudah cukup untuk memompa jantung Baekhyun dengan keras. Baekhyun rasa datang ke pesta ini adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Baekhyun kembali pada Suho yang semakin menekuk wajahnya karena selalu gagal mengajak Baekhyun berdansa, Suho diam dan menunggu Baekhyun yang mengajaknya. Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengajak Suho saat ia melihat Tao sendirian mengambil makanan.

"Suho mianhae aku harus menemui Tao." Dan ucapan Baekhyun yang terakhir cukup menjadi alasan Suho untuk menggalau sepanjang malam.

'

'

'

'

"hai" sapa Baekhyun canggung saat ia telah berada di depan Tao.

"hai" sapa Tao juga tak kalah canggungnya

Hening

"maaf/maaf" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Keduanya saling pandang dan selanjutnya keduanya tertawa.

"kkkkkkkk kau tampak cantik dengan rona merah di sepanjang acara dansamu dengan Kris, andai aku bisa memfotonya tadi omooo.." ucap Baekhyun heboh.

"yakkkk apa apaan kau, kau sendiri dari mana kau dapat gaun jadu ini eoh?"

"ceritanya panjang."

"kenapa sekarang kau sangat suka main rahasia-rahasiaan eoh? Apa kau sudah bosan menjadi sahabatku?"

"Tao jangan mulai lagi, aku bilang ceritanya panjang bukannya mau merahasiakan darimu baiklah besok aku akan menceritakan semuaaaaaaanya padamu oke?"

"baiklah, BTW bagaimana rasanya berdansa dengan pangeran Oh?"

Seketika wajah Baekhyun memerah dan itu membuat Tao terpingkal karena bisa membalik keadaan.

'

'

'

'

Baekhyun keluar mencari udara segar, niatnya menjernihkn pikiran akibat suasana ramai dalam pesta dan Baekhyun benci suasana bising. Namun ia menyesali tindakannya tersebut saat melihat diluar sana sepasang yeoja namja tengah berpagut mesra dalam sebuah ciuman yang tak bisa dikatakan biasa saja. Baekhyun terpaku pada posisinya, pandangannya kosong hatinya nyeri saat mengenali dua sosok itu.

"Luhan dan Sehun" gumamnya pilu. Di sana Luhan kembali menyeringai tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun dan Baekhyun dan mencabut kalung yang melingkar di lehernya lalu menjatuhkannya. Baekhyun melihatnya dan berniat mengambilnya saat mereka berdua pergi dari sana secara otomatis Baekhyun tak bisa beranjak kemanapun, bisa dibayangkan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun saat ini…

(back song –sakitnya tuh di sini-)

'

'

'

Setelah mengambil kembali kalung miliknya Baekhyun tak langsung pulang melainkan berjalan menuju taman terdekat untuk menenangkan diri sambil menggenggam erat kalung miliknya –karena kalung itu putus jadi tak bisa ia kenakan-.

Baekhyun tidak menangis, hanya saja pandangannya kosong.

"kurasa baru beberapa jam lalu aku merasa sedikit terhibur namun sekarang aku kembali hancur"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya berdiam diri di sana, memang bahaya seorang gadis berada di taman sendirian pada dini hari namun Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Lelah berdiam di sana, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun telah disambut eomma dan saudara tirinya membuat Baekhyun mengernyit.

"tumben" gumamnya pelan, Baekhyun tak mau berharap jiga impiannya jadi kenyataan karena mendapati mereka bertiga menyayangi dan peduli pada Baekhyun seperti punuk merindukan bulan.

"dari mana saja kau? Kau pikir kami tidak lelah menunggumu disini eoh?!" –Kyungsoo.

"tak ada yang menyuruh kalian melakukannya." Jawab Baekhyun datar.

Kyungsoo akan kembali menyela sebelum Luhan menahannya.

"memang tidak ada hanya saja kami menunggumu untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal" Heechul menjeda kalimatnya saat itu Baekhyun sadar bahwa masing-masing dari mereka membawa tas dan itu milik Baekhyun hanya Luhan yang membawa koper besar.

"apa kalian ingin meninggalkan rumah ini? Ohh baguslah."

"bukan kami tapi kau!" dan saat itu juga Luhan melempar koper yang ia bawa pada Baekhyun.

"aku sudah mengganti kepemilikan rumah ini dengan nama Luhan jadi kau tak ada hak lagi disini kau pun tak lagi bersedia menjadi pembantu di rumah ini jadi tak ada alasan untuk tidak mengusirmu. Malam ini kau harus agkat kaki dari sini" jelas Heechul dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"kau harus berterima kasih karena kami masih mau mengemasi barang-barangmu." tambah Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendekat dan mengambil tas ransel yang Heechul bawa sambil menatap tajam eomma tirinya.

"akan kuambil sisanya besok" setelahnya Baekhyun telah berjalan pasrah keluar gerbang.

'bisakah semua ini lebih buruk lagi'

Baekhyun berjalan gontai di tepi jalanan, sebenarnya bisa saja ia menghubungi kyuhyun adjussinya untuk menjemputnya namun Baekhyun tau hasilnya pasti akan ramai mengingat Kyuhyun kurang bisa mengontrol emosinya dan ia tak ingin Ryeowook khawatir meski mungkin Ryeowook akan semakin cemas melihat keadaan Baekhyun saat ini.

"_Baekkie kau dimana nak? Ayo tidur sudah malam"_

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara eommanya, suara eommanya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"_Baekhyun disini eomma, Baekkie ingin tidur diluar bosan tidur di kamar terus. Kita buat tenda di belakang rumah ya eomma"_

"_tapi Baekkie kan tidak tahan dingin sayang, di luar sangat dingin Baekkie bisa sakit."_

"_ayolah eomma sekaliiiiiii saja."_

"_aishh nappeun yeoja, baiklah mari kita bangun tendanya"_

"_eomma,, Baekkie kedinginan"_

"_kkkkkkk, apa eomma bilang? Sini eomma peluk"_

"_hmmmmm hangat"_

Tanpa sadar sebulir air mata itu lolos lagi dari pelupuk matanya, bahkan ia masih mengenakan gaun saat pesta tadi yang terbuka di bagian atasnya. Baekhyun mencengkeram kuat dua sisi roknya untuk menahan dingin yang seakan menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

"eomma, tidakkah kau menjadi bidadari seperti telenovela yang kita tonton dulu, tidakkah kau menjadi peri yang menjaga dan melindungiku. Eomma kau tau kan aku tak tahan dingin dan sekarang aku di luar eomma kedinginan …. Sendiri tanpa pelukanmu."

"eomma, aku tak pernah menyalahkan Tuhan karena mengambilmu dan Appa begitu cepat tapi,,,,, aku aku bukan gadis yang sekuat itu hingga bisa melewati hari-hari berat ini sendirian. Eomma, tidakkah kau melihat anakmu ini menggigil kedinginan? Apakah setelah ini aku akan mati dan segera bertemu denganmu? Terdengar menyenagkan. Aku merindukanmu eomma…..aku merindukan pelukanmu…. Aku rindu kau marahi dan semua yang ada pada dirimu aku merindukanmu….. hiks"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya pada sebuah bangunan yang menjadi salah satu icon korea selatan –Namsan Tower.

Setidaknya disana ada penghangat ruangan.

Nal annaehaejwo….  
>Yeah geudaega salgo inneun gose nado hamkke deryeogajwo<br>Oh, sesangui kkeuchirado dwittaragal teni  
>Budi nae siyaeseo beoseonaji marajwo achimi wado sarajiji marajwo oh<br>Kkumeul kkuneun georeum geudaen namanui areumdaun nabi…

tbc

'

'

'

Hiks, sempet nangis pas nulis ini apalagi sambil lihat Mahabarata. Special hari ibu, aku merasa seumur hidupku sampai saat ini aku belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti untuk ibuku, aku terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkan betapa sayang aku padanya namun aku berharap aku bisa mengungkapkannya dan berbuat sesuatu yang berarti untuk beliau sebelum aku tak dapat lagi….

Semoga bermanfaat dan ciumlah ibu kalian jika masih ada karena jika terlambat mungkin kalian hanya akan mencium gambar dirinya…

Untuk Baekhyun,, selamat yaa kamu dapet rekor dari instagram dan twitter cieeeeee jadi ini alasanmu gag apdate apdate biar komentarnya bejibun gitu (ngasal). San soal retweet itu padahal baru diunggah udah jadi yang terbanyak ajah, hebat banget sii itu baru sama V gimana kalau ditambah Daehyun? Kkkk…

Sampai sini dulu yaaa, insya allah apdate lagi tahun baru dan selama itu aku berharap respon baik dari kalian.

Gomawo

#HappyMothersDay

BBB : 519D08B2

INSTAGRAM : ACHA35KIM

Review juseoooo…

#bow


End file.
